darck force
by dranzzer-kai-hiwatari
Summary: es una historia sobre kai y la relacion todavia existente con su pasado y blak dranzer
1. una nueva aventura

Una nueva aventura

Es después de beyblade g revolution

Se encuentran kai, Tyson, Max, rey, Kenny en un avión al termino de un campeonato de beneficencia, se dirigían a una dirección en la cual los recibiría el señor dickinson, hilari y **Daichi** para empanzar con el entrenamiento para el siguiente campeonato mundial que se llevara a cavo dentro de tres meses, el avión hace una pequeña escala en una pequeña y alejada ciudad de Europa y Tyson se dirige a sus compañeros de viaje

Tyson.- es genial que el equipo de los viejos tiempos este reunido de nuevo

Kai.- no se por que el señor diquenson nos dio esa invitación a nosotros precisamente pero no pienso volver a formar un equipo con ustedes

Rey.-no creo que el señor diquenson tenga malas intensiones, adamas cuando lo veamos podremos explicarle la situación y así no habrá problemas

Max.-por que no vamos a comer fuera del avión ya me arte de esta comida

Kenny.- no creo que sea conveniente además si perdemos el avión que hacemos no sabemos a donde vamos, ni donde estamos, solo pude escuchar que era una pequeña ciudad europea

Tyson.-oh vamos Kenny, no nos tardaremos mucho además si perdemos el avión estamos en Europa solo vamos a Francia o a Italia y le pedimos a enrique Oliver que nos ayuden

Max.- no puedes discutir con esa loica

Kai.- Tyson lo único que lograras es que nos perdamos siéntate y espera el avión no tardara en despegar

Los interrumpe un señor que estaba por salir

¿?.-no se preocupen el avión saldrá dentro de tres horas (en ese momento sale del avió)

Max.-vamos jefe hay que salir nada mas vamos a estar aquí lo que dura la parada

Kenny.-esta bien pero debemos regresar en menos de tres horas (todos salieron del avión y regresaron en tres horas y sorprendidos por que el avión ya se avía ido)

(Kenny estaba gritando como loco por todo el lugar)

Kenny.- oh no es lo mismo que nos paso en el primer campeonato mundial

(Rey interviene)

Rey. -Kenny, cálmate ya nos hemos perdido antes solo hay que buscar una sede de la bba y llamar al señor dickinson y que nos saque de aquí (todos siguen a rey hasta la cabina de información

¿?.-¿puedo ayudarlos?

Rey.-si disculpe pero hemos perdido nuestro avión y quisiera saber donde hay una sede de la bba en este lugar

¿?.- lo siento pero en este pueblo no hay ninguna sede de la bba, la mas cercana esta a mas 10km de aquí pasando tres pueblos hacia el norte, lo siento (Kenny casi se desmaya por la noticia) le puedo ayudar en algo mas

Kai.- esta a tres pueblos de aquí verdad, bien solo nos queda pedir un trasporte he irnos (kai se dirige hasta la puerta)

Rey.- gracias señorita

(Los demás los siguen hasta la puerta)

Max.-kai, espera no creo que un taxi nos quiera llevar hasta ese lugar(al salir ven bey luchadores peleando)

Tyson.-si hay bey luchadores aquí me pregunto por que no hay una sede

Rey.- por que no han ido a campeonatos mundiales, y al no ir no están registrados en la bba (Tyson se agacha al ver venir un bey blade directamente hacia el, el bey blade se estampa contra la pared completamente destrozado, una chica no muy alta, de cabello negro suelto, ojos cafés, llevaba una blusa amarilla con unos pantalones de mezclilla se acerca hacia el bey blede lo toma, rey se acerca)

Rey.- lo siento pero quedo completamente destrozado creo que no podrás repararlo

¿?.-si, creo que le di un buen golpe (la chic se para y se acerca al niño, y se lo enseña), lo siento creo que te ataque con demasiado poder, tanto que tu beyblade no pudo soportarlo pero te recompensare (la chica le entrega el suyo)

¿?.-oh gracias, con este beyblade te venceré muy pronto

¿?.-no es el beyblade eres tu, tienes que mejorar mas tu habilidad y estrategia(es niño se va, en la chica de voltea hacia los bey luchadores los cuales no entienden lo que paso)

¿?.- oh lo lamento estas bien, les he dicho que no hay que bey batallar en la puerta del aeropuerto estas bien

Tyson.-oh si me agache justo a tiempo

¿?.-que bien

Rey.-disculpa cual es tu nombre

¿?.-oh si donde están mis modales, me llamo blanca

Tyson.-un gusto, mi nombre es Tyson, y ellos (empezó a señalarlos) son Max, rey, Kenny y kai

Blanca.-un gusto en conocerlos, y se quedaran aquí por un tiempo o es una visita rápida

Tyson.-bueno perdimos nuestro avión y en este momento no dirigimos ala sede de la bba para pedir ayuda

Blanca.- ¿ustedes son bey luchadores?

Tyson.-claro yo soy el actual campeón mundial de beyblade

Blanca.-claro, ustedes fueron los Bleybleykers

Kai.-hace mucho que no utilizamos ese nombre

Blanca.-si lo se bueno el equipo al que pertenezco casi todos ven sus juegos, bien si no les molesta, el pueblo al que van esta muy lejos y esta anocheciendo si quieren puedo conseguirles donde se pueden quedar hasta mañana

Tyson.- gracias será(es interrumpido por un golpe de Kenny)

Tyson.- ¡Kenny por que diablos hiciste eso!

Kenny.- la acabamos de conocer y actúas como si fueran íntimos amigos

Blanca.- Kenny

Kenny.-si?

Blanca.- si desconfían de mí no los culpo

Tyson.- son unos desconfiados

Blanca.-bien nos veremos después (rey se acerca para detenerla)

Rey.-no espera, que tal si tenemos un bey batalla, si ganas confiamos en ti y aceptaremos tu hospitalidad sin dudas, si yo gano nos dirás como llegar hasta nuestro destino

Blanca.-por que no (blanca y rey se dirigen hacia el bey estadio que se encontraba en el suelo)

Kai.- rey ten mucho cuidado

Tyson.-bien, empecemos tres dos, uno, (en ese momento lanzan sus beyblade)

Blanca.- lummika, acabalo (el beyblade de blanca aumento su velocidad rodeando el beyblade de rey en de el salieron pequeños rayos que sacaron al beyblade de rey del estadio)

Rey.- driger!!

Tyson.- que demonios fue lo que paso

Kai.-rey subestimo a su oponente

Blanca.- te equivocas, e no me subestimo solo no lo deje utilizar su poder, el analiza lo movimientos de su contrincantes antes de atacar por eso comienza lento y como va pasando el juego toma mas velocidad y fuerza para atacar, y con movimientos rápidos y directos al igual de fuertes en el primer ataque es lo mejor, bueno creo que conozco sus taticas mas de lo que ustedes las mías y debieron tener mas cuidado

Rey.- (tomando su bey blade) bien un trato es un trato y aceptaremos tu hospitalidad

Max.-un momento de donde sacaste un beyblade si le acabas de dar el tuyo al niño

Blanca.- bueno siempre traigo uno de reserva es bueno en ocasiones pero otras veces no tanto ya que no estas acostumbrado a el

Kenny.- jugaste con un beyblade al cual no estas acostumbrada a utilizar contra uno de nosotros y lo mejor de todo llevándote la victoria

Blanca.- por que te sorprendes Kenny, ustedes deben de saber mas que nadie que hay que estar preparados para todo, bien nos vamos (empieza a caminar, al igual que todos)

Tyson.- tiene un poder sorprendente, quiero pelear contra ella

Max.- nos contabas que tienes un equipo

Blanca.- si claro

Max.- es ese caso por que nunca la hemos visto en los campeonatos

Blanca.- bueno nosotras no bey batallamos para ir a campeonatos solo batallamos por el gustos de hacerlo

Rey.- y nunca ha querido entrar

Blanca.- por supuesto que hemos querido entrar pero nuestra líder no ha querido entrar con nosotras y como es nuestra líder y capitana no queríamos ir sin ella

Tyson.- y nunca la han convencido de que vaya

Blanca.- bueno le insistimos una vez y ella dijo que tenia algo mejor viajamos por todo el mundo conociendo nuevas culturas y bey batallando con todos los bey luchadores, por que ella dijo que los mejores bey luchadores no van a campeonatos y descubrir hasta donde puedes llegar es la mejor experiencia

Tyson.- ¿quien puede ser mejor que yo?

Rey.- nunca han querido sentir la sensación de esta en una competencia

Blanca.-si le dijimos eso la última vez que quisimos ir, si la convencimos pero llegamos ala primera ronda y nuestra capitana no quiso participar y bueno se quedo dormida en el banco de equipo y como la vimos tan poco accesible decidimos retirarnos

Tyson.- que no pudieron con la competencia

Blanca.- claro, supongo que estar invictas toda la primera ronda a ustedes no les impresiona

Kenny.- ¿invictas?

Blanca.- claro al mejor de tres para ustedes es pan comido

Tyson.- por supuesto que si

Blanca.- miren ahí están mis tres compañeras de equipo (blanca se acerca a ellas, tenían la misma estatura una tenia el cabello castaño suelto, ojos cafés , llevaba una blusa negra unos pantalones de mezclilla , la otra persona, tenia el cabello rubio, ojos azules , llevaba una camiseta azul unos pantalones de mezclilla )

Ana.- (la chica de azul) blanca te tardaste mucho que ¿acaso eso niños te dieron problemas? (lo decía con un tono de burla)

Blanca.-claro que no solo son aficionados, solo me tope con algunas personas

Bella.- y quienes son tus amigos

Blanca.- bien ellos son bey luchadores, que están en problemas, ellos perdieron su avión y estaban buscando la cede de la bba y como esta anocheciendo le ofrecí que se quedaran esta noche aquí, ¿hay algún problema?

Bella.- con nosotras no pero creo que antes de invitarlos debiste haberlo consultado con Catherine primero

Blanca.-yo me ocupare de eso, no creo que se abstenga

Ana-bien ya sabes lo que piensa de los invitados de último momento

Bella.-y pero de lo bey luchadores de campeonato

Ana.- ¿de campeonato?

Blanca.- bueno si son de campeonato pero creo que la puedo convencer

Ana.- si tú lo dices

Bella.-que tengas buena suerte con eso

Blanca.- bien no van a saludarlos

Ana.- bien vamos

Bella.- seria descortés si no lo hiciéramos (la tres se dirigen hacia ellos)

Blanca.- bien ellas son mis compañeras de equipo, bella y Ana

Bella.- un gusto

Ana.- hola es un gusto

Blanca.- y ellos son, Kenny, Max, rey, Tyson y kai

Tyson.- los actuales campeones mundiales del beyblade

Ana.- eso es fantástico

(En ese momento blanca ve a un señor cerca de una casa el señor era de una edad mayor con un traje elegante)

Blanca.- me disculpan tengo que resolver algo

Max.- por supuesto

Bella.- al menos trajeron su equipaje

Rey.- bueno lo trajimos por si las dudas, como ya nos paso una vez no queríamos correr riesgos (blanca se dirige al señor el cual estaba cerca de una casa grande la cual estaba pintada de blanco con toces cafés)

Blanca.- disculpa Josef, esta Catherine en casa

Josef: no señorita Blanca, Ella salió a practicar desde la maña, para que la necesitaba?

Blanca.- solo le iba a presentar a unos amigos que se quedaran aquí

Josef. - ya veo, pero no creo que a Catherine le agrade su visita

Blanca.- por supuesto que le agradara

Josef.- si usted lo dice

Blanca.- usted la esta esperando

Josef.-si señorita, ella tiene una junta dentro de 15 minutos y no ha regresado, y un retraso no es buen visto para los inversionistas (en ese momento viene legando Catherine, es una chica de la estatura de las otras tiene el cabello negro ojos azules trae el pelo recogido te una blusa negra sin mangas con una de mezclilla de manga corta encima abierta y unos pantalones de mezclilla, se va directo a donde esta Josef y blanca)

Catherine: blanca hay una personas en la puerta

Blanca.- si son jugadores de beyblade

Catherine: lo quesea que quieran despáchalos Josef

Blanca.- ¿Por qué?

Catherine.- ¿acaso no quieren un reto?

Blanca.- no solo buscan donde quedarse perdieron su avión y esperan comunicarse con no se quien pera que les mande dinero o boletos para irse

Catherine.- Josef, consigue una habitación de hotel, yo la pagare

Blanca.-por que no dejas que se queden aquí

Catherine.- por que han de quedarse aquí

Blanca.- solo conocerlos, por que te abstienes de conocer a mas personas

Catherine.- conozco a personas

Blanca.- dime una persona que no rebase de los 60 años

Catherine.-………………

Josef.- señorita Catherine tiene una junta en menos de 15 minutos

Catherine.- si esa junta, esta bien vamos, mas tare hablaremos de esto blanca

Blanca.- entonces se quedan

Catherine.- por solo esta noche tendrán que partir mañana

(Blanca se emociona)

Blanca.- gracias Catherine (la abraza y se acerca al oído y le susurra) además tu favorito esta aquí (Catherine se suelta de su abrazo) bien nos vemos mas tarde, no te tardes, y trata de mantenerte despierta hasta el final (Catherine se va con Josef y blanca regresa con los demás)

Ana.- que paso

Blanca.- nada esta todo arreglado se quedaran aquí por esta noche

Rey.- gracias blanca, ¿y quien era esa chica?

Bella.- bueno ella es nuestra capitana su nombre es Catherine

Blanca.- espero y la disculpen pero ella se dirigía a un asunto importante de negocios y por eso no pudo presentarse ella misma

Ana.-si claro como si alguna vez actuara dulce y cortes

Tyson.- ella es la que no quiere entrar a campeonatos

Bella.- si bueno, a ella no le interesan la competencias

Blanca.- se me ocurrió algo

Ana.-que blanca

Blanca.- si uno de ustedes retara a Catherine a un juego que sea similar a un juego de campeonato quizás le hagan ver que no son tan aburridos y que están a su nivel así ella querrá ir al campeonato

Tyson.- (alegre) claro la retare en cuanto llegue

Ana.- no lo creo, solo hay un miembro de su equipo, con el cual hemos oído que quiere pelear

Kenny.- ¿y cual es?

Ana.- kai

Kai.- no estoy interesado

Blanca.- (decepcionada) entonces el plan fracaso desde ya

Tyson.- no se preocupen yo peleare con ella y la hare recapacitar

Ana.- bueno es mejor que nada (Tyson cayo decepcionado)

Bella.- que les parece si entramos y le mostramos cuales serán sus habitaciones para que puedan descansar(n ese momento siguen alas chicas hasta la casa

(Tres horas después, llega Catherine, junto con Josef al entrar se encuentra con todos en la mesa, Catherine recorre con su mirada a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí)

Josef.- buenas noches señoritas, jóvenes

Todos.- buenas noche

Catherine.- buenas noches

Bella.- Catherine te esperábamos para cenar

Catherine.- gracias

Blanca.- adelante siéntate (blanca le indica con la mano el lugar ella s dirige hasta ahí)

Catherine.- puedo suponer que ellos son tus invitados

Blanca.- si ellos son rey, Max, Tyson, Kenny, "kai"

Catherine.- un gusto (en ese momento se sentó)

(La comida paso y llegaron ala hora del postre que era servido con un poco de te, todos lo comían con gusto excepto Tyson que parecía que estaba reprimiéndose lo que iba a decir hasta que lo dijo de golpe levantados de la mesa)

Tyson.- ¡¡no lo tolero mas, quiero una batalla contigo ahora mismo!!(Catherine tranquilamente contesto)

Catherine.- y si me negara que harás

Tyson.-………

Catherine.- no estoy interesada, tu nivel es muy bajo .necesitas más entrenamiento

Tyson.-solo por que tu lo dices no significa que en verdad sea cierto, quien te crees que eres

Catherine.- solo un tonto no reconoce lo que es cierto

Max.- Tyson cálmate

Tyson.- Max no me digas lo que debo hacer yo soy el actual campeón mundial no dejare que esta chica insolente me diga lo contrario sin pelear, le demostrare que se equivoca

Ana.- ese temperamento no te llevara muy lejos

Tyson.- enfréntame

Catherine.- por que lo haría, seria aburrido que luchara con alguien de un nivel inferior al mío

Tyson.- solo fanfarroneas, eres una cobarde, tienes miedo de enfrentarme

Blanca.- demuéstrale que se equivoca

Catherine.- bien, vas a tener tu apreciada pelea (Catherine se para y se dirige hacia afuera de la habitación) que estas esperando

(Tyson la sigue con los demás detrás de ellos, se va hasta afuera de la casa Catherine, se detiene en un extremo de la acera y Tyson se detiene del otro lado)

Catherine.- esto será demasiado rápido así que no se necesita de un estadio, pero si el campeón no se siente a gusto practicando sin uno iremos hasta donde se encuentra

Tyson.- no será necesario te demostrare que puedo vencerte en cualquier condición

Catherine.- veamos que puedes hacer, pero solo debo advertirte, si tu pierdes no habrá revancha y no volveremos a pelear

Kenny.- y si Tyson ganara

Catherine.- yo no le pediría otra batalla jamás

Tyson.- es una broma eso es completamente ridículo

Catherine.- yo pelo para ganar y así juego gano ala primera o no gano ese es mi reto personal, aceptas o no

Tyson.- por supuesto te dije que te vencería no importaba la situación

Catherine.- bien

(Tyson y Catherine se ponen en posición, Kenny da la señal de lanzamiento, ambos lanzan sus beybles al mismo tiempo, pero en cuanto el beyble de Catherine cae en el suelo desaparece)

Tyson.- a donde se fue el beyblade

Rey.- Tyson cálmate de seguro esta yendo muy rápido y por eso no lo ves concéntrate

Catherine.- eso seria correcto si de velocidad se tratara pero claro en una batalla no se puede contar con solo la velocidad (en ese momento el bey de Tyson sale despedido del lugar y al caer se queda sin girar, Tyson se queda totalmente a tonito)

Catherine.- bien ya que tu beyblade dejo de girar eso significa que yo gane la batalla

(En ese momento aparece Josef)

Josef.- señorita Catherine, lamento interrumpir pero que hace aquí afuera, usted solo se queda tan tarde cuando esta en entrenamiento o en una junta

Catherine.- no es nada Josef enseguida entramos (el quipo de Catherine se quedó feliz, felicitando a Catherine, mientras los demás se quedan con Kenny para saber que fue lo que paso)

Rey.- ¿que diablos fue lo que paso?

Kenny.- dizzi no detecto nada, solo desapareció

Max.- un beyblade no puede simplemente desaparecer

Kai.- su beyblade no desapareció solo utilizo el poder de su bestia bit, ¿no es así?

Ana.- exacto es una de las habilidades de su bestia bit

Tyson.- que clase de bestia bit tienes

Catherine.- deberías de haber durado mas considerando que ya te has enfrentado con una de ellas, bestias bit oscuras

Kai. - una bestia bit maligna

Catherine.- no todas las bestias bit se vuelven malignas con el paso del tiempo pero aunque las oscuras tienden a convertirse en esas clases de bestias bit no todas son así, pero las bestias bit de oscuridad por mucho son mas Fuertes que las de luz

Kenny.- claro que no las de luz son igual de fuertes

Catherine.- en conjunto quizás pero las de oscuridad no necesitan de mas para vencer esa es la diferencia, bien ya es demasiada explicación será mejor que todos nos vayamos a acostar (Catherine se va) que pasen buenas noches y espero que le hayan mostrado sus habitaciones (Catherine entra a la casa)

Tyson.- quien se cree ella que es

Max.- no se le encuentro parecido a kai cuando lo conocimos ¿no crees Tyson?

Tyson.- si algo

Rey.- hablando de kai ¿donde esta?

(Todos miran al lugar donde se encontraba hacia unos momentos)

Max.- estaba aquí hace unos segundos

Tyson.- por que kai se aleja de nosotros siempre

Rey.- aunque en algo tiene razón Tyson, cuando volvamos ala cuidad volveremos con nuestros respectivos equipos

Tyson.-si me cuesta creerlo pero no volveremos a formar el equipo de los viejos tiempos

Max.- que no seamos un equipo no significa que dejemos de hacer amigos te lo aseguro

Tyson.- solo hay una cosa que me preocupa

Rey.- que es Tyson

Tyson.- es esa engreída de Catherine, les prometí a las chicas que la convencería de competir y no descansare hasta lograrlo

Kenny.- no lo se Tyson deberíamos concentrarnos en el campeonato, además ya la escuchaste no volverá a pelear contigo

Rey.- recuerdas lo que dijo "una batalla solamente, cuando copito lo hago para ganar" lo dice enserio y tu aceptaste sus condiciones

Max.- además ella te venció en muy poco tiempo

Tyson.- solo la subestime no volverá a pasar

Kenny.- si por que no tendrás otra oportunidad, si estas tan convencidos que quieren hacerlo, deja que rey o Max la reten

Rey.- vieron ese poder no creo que en estas condiciones aguantemos mas que Tyson, tenemos que incrementar mas nuestra fuerza y quizás lo logremos (en eso aparecen la chicas)

Blanca.- en verdad quieren tener alguna oportunidad contra Catherine

Tyson.- por supuesto no importa lo que haya que hacer

Bella.- bien mañana les daremos algo que incrementara sus poderes

Ana.- Catherine nos matara por eso pero creemos que es lo mejor

Rey.- por que están tan interesadas en esto

Blanca.- Catherine, ella no es que ella no quiera competir lo ha hecho pero en cuanto ve que llama la atención se detiene y se va y en ese momento pierde la pelea, sabemos que esa huyendo y sabemos por que pero ya no hay peligro, pero debe de enfrentarlo y nosotras estaremos ahí para ayudarla, y espero que ustedes también por favor

Kenny.- nos serviría saber de que esta huyendo para ayudarla (ellas se miran entre si)

Ana.- bueno ya que nos estamos hundiendo, por que no hundirnos hasta el fondo

Bella.- esta bien pero se lo diremos mañana en el camino

Blanca.- pero solo con una condición, no le digan a nadie sobre lo que le diremos, Catherine va estar furiosa si se entera que les dijimos entendido

Bella.- bien no vemos maña como a eso de las nueve de la mañana

(Todos entran ala casa y a sus respectivas habitaciones,)

7:30 am

(Catherine sale de su habitación directamente hacia la puerta)

Kai.- Catherine, no me esperaba encontrarte tan temprano

Catherine.-eso mismo digo desde que hora estas despierto

Kai.- desde hace una hora, trate de estar un rato en paz y tranquilidad

Catherine.- lamento haber interrumpido tu paz a si que me voy

Kai.- aquí no hay paz, que no escuchas lo ronquidos de Tyson, ¿vas a entrenar?

Catherine.- ¿quieres acompañarme?

Kai.-…………………………

Catherine.- te lo prometo no te molestare y podrás entrenar todo lo solitariamente que quieras, no hare ningún comentario

Kai.- bien, no soportaría otra vez los reniegos de Tyson por despertarse (Catherine y kai se salieron de la casa en un silesio total que duro hasta llegar al bosque, al adentrarse mas hacia el se ve que en el centro del bosque)

Catherine.- bien kai puedes empezar, ya que esta tan apartado de la cuidad nadie escuchara si derribas tantos arboles puedas

Kai.- ¿y como venciste a Tyson ayer?

Catherine.- hablas de ese payaso, bueno no fue difícil, podrías hacerlo si estas preparado claro

(Kai lanza su beyblade destrozando uno cuantos arboles a su paso)

Kai.- ¿preparado?- lo decía con un tono sarcástico típico de el

Catherine.- eres bueno pero como va tu relación con tu bestia bit, en algún momento la escuchas

Kai.- escucharla, si lo hiciera estaría a un paso de manicomio

Catherine.-no tanto es esa conexión, al ver tu bestia bit, el te protege, bueno siempre lo ha hecho, pero te protege demasiado a mi parecer, pero así es el fénix protector, cura tus heridas nunca te deja y en los momentos mas duros cura las heridas del pasado, si sientes esa protección quizás estés listo para el siguiente paso

Kai.- creí que habías dicho que no hablarías

Catherine.-por supuesto lo siento sigue practicando

Kai.- sabes si estoy listo

(Catherine escucho eso último, y se fue a otro lado del bosque a practicar)

9:00 am casa de Catherine

(Todos estaban a fuera menos Kenny que trataba de que Tyson se lograra levantar de una vez, cuando estuvieron listos se dispusieron a partir)

Rey.-bien Ana nos dijiste que si veníamos contigo nos explicarías la situación por la cual Catherine no quiere competir

Ana.- bien pero primero les explicaremos lo del el poder que muy pronto pasearan

Blanca.- bien comencemos, como sabrán las bestias sagradas son potadoras de gran poder que en un principio sirvieron para hacer maravillas a este mundo pero gracias a unas bestias que su poder que convirtió en negativo consideraron a estas bestias como una amenaza sellando su poder en objetos de gran valor, sin embargo…. (En ese momento llegaron al pie de una montaña)

Kenny.- esa historia ya la conocemos, no entiendo que tiene de relevante

Tyson.-por cierto alguien ha visto a kai

Max.- sabes que a el no le gusta estar con nosotros vendrá cuando termine de hacer lo que sea que este haciendo

Ana.- va a dejar que terminemos con la explicación o no, blanca prosigue

Blanca.- gracias, si embargo en algunos casos de bestias su poder era demasiado grande y no podían ser selladas así que dividieron su poder uno lo sellaron en el objeto que seria transmitido de generación en generación y el oro poder fue sellado en un lugar diferente del que se encontraba la bestia, bien el poder que quedo sellado se encuentra en aquel lugar (blanca señala una pequeña estructura en la sima de la montaña) en ese templo

Max.- pero si esta a la vista de cualquiera que pase por aquí por que nadie a querido robarlo aun

Bella.- por que no lo ven, lo grandioso del templo es que no cualquiera puede verlo que hay en su interior solo los poseedores de bestias bit pueden ver lo que hay en su interior los que no la poseen solo ven un lugar vacio

Kenny.-eso es sorprendente

Rey.- ese es el aditamento del que no hablas con el cual nuestros poderes incrementaran

Blanca.- no estamos seguras de ello Catherine nos trajo aquí hace algunos años y no lo explico pero será mejor que el resto de la historia se la cuente ella pero se sorprenderán

Tyson.- y hablando de Catherine ya nos pueden decir por que es tan amargada

Bella.- yo me encargo, solo te preguntare unas cosas y te diré otras ustedes mismos sacaran sus propias conclusiones, bien empecemos, han notado algo similar entre la personalidad de Catherine y la de kai

Max.- bueno recién que lo conocimos actuaba de esa forma pero fue mejorando su actitud}

Rey.- aunque Catherine no es tan fría como el lo era

Tyson.- si ellos son igual de amargados y eso que tiene que ver

Bella.- bueno a ellos se los tuvo que enseñar alguien y casualmente fue la misma persona ya esta captando

Kenny.- creo que ya se a lo que te refieres y esta comenzando a darme escalofríos de pensarlo

Tyson.- aun no entiendo de lo que están hablando

Ana.- creo que tienes que decírselo directamente a este para que comprenda

Bella.- haber si comprende con esto, Catherine y kai no solo se parecen en la personalidad sino en otras cuestiones, (ve que Tyson sigue igual mientras los otros ya están captando por donde va el asunto), para tener la misma personalidad tuvieron que estar en las mismas circunstancias

Tyson.- como que en las mismas circunstancias

(Ana ya desesperada)

Ana.- ¡¡¡¡Catherine y kai estuvieron en la abadía y fueron entrenado por Boris en persona tonto!!!! (Todos se quedaron con cara de asombrados)

Max.- eso quiere decir que ya se conocían desde antes

Blanca.- no Catherine no conoció a kai en la abadía ella era entrenada por Boris en sesiones privadas hasta que escapo

Bella.- nosotras la encontramos muy mal herida e inconsciente en la entrada de la cuidad, se veía tan mal

Ana.- ella no nos ha querido decir como vivió allá o como es que pudo llegar hasta aquí solo nos dio que escapo

Rey.- y no intentaron hablar con sus padres

Blanca,- su mismos padre es quien la metió en ese lugar, además no hubo tiempo después de unas semanas aquí su padre murió

Bella.- ella no quería saber nada del el hasta que supo que Boris quería quedarse con la empresa así que contrato a el mayordomo y a otras personas para que fueran y dijeran que todavía la heredera esta viva lejos de el , ella no fue a la empresa hasta que supo que Boris fue derrotado y estaba desaparecido pero claro que siempre llevaba un guardaespaldas hasta que supo que el avía regresado en ese momento se regreso a este lugar nadie en la empresa sabe donde vive ni hay registros de ello y cuando van ala empresa hacen muchas escalas para que no sepan su dirección exacta

Blanca.- cuando fuimos al campeonato solo participamos en la primera ronda ella jugaba solo un juego pero nunca sacaba a su bestia bit al combate y trataba de no llamar la atención, creo que nunca pudo superar el terror que le ocasiono el tal Boris siempre cuidándose de no ser descubierta para no regresar a ese lugar

Max.- y que planeas que ágamos nosotros contra eso

Ana.- mostrarle que no hay que temer que esta a salvo con nosotras que no tema mostrar su poder por miedo de sr descubierta que el ya no es una amenaza que nadie la quitara de nuestro lado sin que recibirá una paliza y ahí entran ustedes si pelean con el máximo poder posible ella no tendrá opción de mostrar sus poderes, y al ver que no hay peligro quizás supere ese trauma de una vez por todas

Rey.- eso es ridículo ella superara el trauma cuando aprenda a confiar en los demás

Max.- si nosotros podemos darle una pequeña ayuda que más da

Kenny.- solo de acordarme de ese sujeto me da escalofríos

Tyson.- si la ayudaremos a la amargada que más da, solo queda algo más por arreglar¡¡cuando demonios vamos a llegar ala cima de esta maldita colina!!(Se ve a Tyson haciendo unos de sus berrinchitos)

Bella.- tranquilízate no falta mucho (en ese momento se acerca mas al templo hasta que logran entrar

Bosque

Catherine estaba practicado cuando de repente se detiene su beyblade ella va hasta el y lo levanta)

Catherine.- que pasa darkanon

(Sale una luz de su beyblade)

Darkanon.-"el templo alguien esta ahí"

Catherine.- ya veo y ese alguien son los nuevos inquilinos que tenemos en casa

Darkanon.- dalo por hecho

Catherine.- iré de inmediato

Kai.- ¿a donde iras? (aparece kai por detrás de Catherine)}

Catherine.- siempre logras sorprenderme, como logras acercarte a mí sin que me percate de ello

Kai.- tratas de desviar el tema, bien no eres buena en ello, eso solo demuestra que es algo muy importante

Catherine.- veo que te inquieta sobre manera las cosas sobre las cuales no tienes conocimiento, diría que se denota tu curiosidad

Kai.- para nada si no quieres decirlo no tengo razón para obligarte (le da la espalda) solo me llamo la atención que tu beyble brillara sin que saliera tu bestia bit

Catherine.- bien necesitare tu ayuda así que te lo diré pero en el camino, ¿vienes?

Kai.- por que tendría que hacerlo

Catherine.- por que aparte de que se trata de tus compañeros, pero creo que no te importa mucho si vienes conmigo recibirás un poder tan magnifico el cual nunca hubieras imaginado

(Catherine empieza a caminar después de que ella camina unos metros kai la siguió)

El templo (entraron en el templo era algo pequeño para no ser detectado desde mucha distancia estaba construido con madera, al entrar todos vieron que estaba vacio, y por la cantidad de años que tenia se veía que la madera estaba algo desgastada)

Kenny.- esto es sorprendente

(Lo decía Kenny explorando todo el lugar con su laptop en sus manos)

Tyson.- yo no veo lo sorprendente

(Blanca, Ana y bella se acomodaron en lo profundo del templo alejada de los demás)

Ana.- bien comencemos, tienen que lanzar su beyblade

Bella.- sin invocar a sus bestias bit por favor no queremos destrozos

(Lo chicos lanzaron sus beyblade sin ningún resultado)

Cerca de la montaña

Kai.- en que se metieron esos tontos esta vez

Catherine.- en algo que quizás no puedan controlar

Kai.- a que te refiere (lo decían mientras caminaban hacia el templo)

Catherine.- tu bestia bit al igual que alguna bestias bit, fueron muy poderosas para nada mas tener un sello, así que sellaron la mitad de su pode en un lugar y la otra mitad en otro

Kai.-y puedo suponer que ese templo es el otro lugar

Catherine.- exacto, pero no debieron subir ahí hasta estar listos si no lo están no pasara nada, y si lo están no se si puedan controlarlo sin causar tanto daño como lo imagino

Kai.- dices que no podre con ese poder

Catherine.- quizás tú puedas controlarlo, de los demás aun tengo muchas dudas)

El templo

Blanca.- no lo entiendo nosotras nada mas lanzamos nuestros beyblade y…

Ana.- con ellos no ha pasado nada que raro

Bella.- quizá aun no estén listos

Tyson.-¡¡¡y a me arte, dragooon!!!

(Blanca tratando de detenerlo)

Blanca.- no Tyson (en ese momento salió dragón destrozando el techo los que estaban abajo se cubrieron de los pedazos de madera que caían de techo)

Ana.- Tyson eres un tonto te dije que invocaras a tu bestia bit

Kenny.- no me sorprende Tyson nunca escucha

Cerca del el templo

(Catherine ven la explosión de energía e y desde donde estaban ven a dragón)

Kai.- ese es dragón

Catherine.- ese tonto invoco a su…… dentro del el templo que demonios (Catherine sale corriendo directamente hacia el templo, y detrás de ella venia kai)

En el templo casi en ruinas

Bella.- Tyson no te quedes como piedra y has que regrese a tu beyblade

Tyson.- si claro (en ese momento dragón regresa a su beyblade, todos se levantan)

Rey.- será mejor que no vuelvas hacer eso

(En ese momento llega Catherine enseguida de kai)

Catherine.- ¿que hacen aquí?

Blanca.- bueno creímos que ellos ya estaban listos para adquirir ese poder

Catherine.- saben que las bestias sagradas son las que deciden, como se habrán dado cuenta

Bella.- bien es por eso que no sucedió nada

Catherine.- en efecto, pero una cosa mas, como diablos se les ocurrió traerlos aquí, eso quizás estuviera bien ya que no tenían idea de que podía pasar, lo que no estuvo bien, de hacho estuvo fatal es venir aquí e invocar sus bestias bit destruyendo el templo (Catherine cerro sus ojos)

Darkanon.-"Catherine tranquilízate, eso se pude reparar solo fue el techo, además ellos están listos, por lo que no funciono es que todas sus bestias bit son de luz necesitan a todas ellas, necesitaban a ese chico, el portador de fénix, solo deles que las lancen a mismo tiempo"

Catherine.- bien, será mejor que veamos ese problema

Blanca.- ¿que problema?

Catherine.- que los lancen de nuevo todos (todos se quedan sorprendidos por el cambio) que no escucharon que los lancen ¡ya! (todos acataros su orden excepto kai)

Tyson.- ¿tenia que pasar algo diferente? (lo decía al ver que no pasaba nada)

Catherine.-kai, lanza a danzer

Kai.- porque he de hacerlo

Catherine.-solo por el hecho de que quieres el poder si lo quieres tienes que lanzarlo

(En ese momento Catherine se retira de el y kai lanza a danzer y se une con los demás al estar lo beyblade juntos aparecen círculos de luz en el suelo)

Tyson.- eso es sorprendente

Rey.- que diablos esta pasando

(Catherine espero a que terminara de decir sus exclamaciones de sorpresa para empezar hablar)

Catherine.- que esperan tienen que ponerse arriba de un círculo

Max.- en cual hay demasiados

Catherine.- el que les llame más la atención

(empezaron a correr hacia los círculos haber quien lo ganaba como si fuera un juego o algo parecido el único que estaba tranquilo era kai que solo se acerco a un circulo el que era rojo, Catherine los miraba casi a punto de la desesperación, hasta que ya no pudo mas)

Catherine.- esto e increíble no pude ser que las bestias sagradas crean que ya están listos (Catherine se acerca al centro) ¡ya basta tranquilos esto no es un juego así que tómenlo enserio, rey, tu el circulo amarillo, Max, morado, Tyson, azul y kai! (ve donde esta kai, y al ver que esta bien se tranquiliza) tu quédate ahí, ese es el tuyo

(En el momento en que todos entraron en sus círculos de luz se abrieron unas compuertas en el suelo delante de ellos y de ahí ap0arecen unas estatuas de piedra las cuales eran sus bestias bit y en sus manos o garras portaban un dispositivo que tenia la forma del bit de poder de sus beyblade)


	2. el entrenamiento comiensa

Catherine.- el que les llame más la atención

(empezaron a correr hacia los círculos haber quien lo ganaba como si fuera un juego o algo parecido el único que estaba tranquilo era kai que solo se acerco a un circulo el que era rojo, Catherine los miraba casi a punto de la desesperación, hasta que ya no pudo mas)

Catherine.- esto e increíble no pude ser que las bestias sagradas crean que ya están listos (Catherine se acerca al centro) ¡ya basta tranquilos esto no es un juego así que tómenlo enserio, rey, tu el circulo amarillo, Max, morado, Tyson, azul y kai! (ve donde esta kai, y al ver que esta bien se tranquiliza) tu quédate ahí, ese es el tuyo

(En el momento en que todos entraron en sus círculos de luz se abrieron unas compuertas en el suelo delante de ellos y de ahí aparecen unas estatuas de piedra las cuales eran sus bestias bit y en sus manos o garras portaban un dispositivo que tenía la forma del bit de poder de sus beyblade)

Blanca.- tómenlos y colóquenlos por enzima de sus bit de poder eso les dará mas fuerza

(Catherine se acerca a Kenny)

Catherine.- y tú no piensas entrar en un círculo

(Kenny se aleja asombrado cubriéndose con su laptop)

Dizzi.- como ves yo soy su bestia bit y estoy atrapada en su laptop

Catherine.-eso solo cambia algo la situación pero no del todo (lo toma de los hombros y lo voltea hacia un circulo verde que estaba detrás de el) ese es el tuyo

(Kenny se acerca con su laptop hasta el circulo al entrar se ilumina y la estatua de disara su bestia bit aparece portando un pequeño objeto, al cogerlo el circulo desapareceré al igual que los demás, la luz se extingue y las estatuas vuelven a su lugar debajo del suelo, todos colocaron el dispositivo, excepto Kenny)

Kenny.-esto es una batería acaso sabía que ella quedaría atrapada en mi laptop

Catherine.- las bestias bit eligen a su guardián y protector de su poder y se colocan en el lugar donde mas sean necesarias ellos las necesitaban en sus beyblade y tu en tu laptop colócala, Kenny quita la batería de su laptop y coloca la nueva)

Dizzi.- wuau este poder es grandioso, me siento con más energía que nunca (Catherine voltea hacia los demás)

Blanca.- vamos no tengan miedo solo colóquelos(pero ellos hacen caso omiso a su propuesta ya que esta totalmente pasmados, hasta que Tyson entra en si y lo coloca y se voltea hacia donde estaban los demás cargando su beyblade en su lanzador)

Tyson.- bien es hora de probar que tan fuerte se ha convertido mi beyblade ahora (lo iba a lanzar hasta que Ana lo detiene colocándose enfrente)

Ana.- lamento haberte interrumpido, pero será mejor que lances tu beyblade afuera

Tyson.- ¿por que?

Bella.- es que ya causaste muchos destrozos al templo, por cierto Catherine, mandaras a reconstruir el techo

Catherine.- por supuesto el techo no se pude quedar así

Blanca.- bien vámonos (todos entran en si colocan el dispositivo y se van los únicos que se quedan ahí son kai y Catherine; kai no le dirige una sola palaba solo se queda mirando su beyblade)

(Catherine estaba a punto de irse cuando al fin le dirige la palabra)

Kai.- Catherine, con este dispositivo, si llego a controlarlo venceré a Tyson

Catherine.- no se que tanta capacidad tenga Tyson pero por el momento no creo que sea posible

(Kai, apretando su beyblade)

Kai.- tu que sabes

Catherine.- puedes intentar todo lo que tu quieras que al menos de que tu bestia bit este completa…… (Catherine se tapa la boca por lo que acaba de decir)

Kai.- ¿completa?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Catherine.- nada de importancia, y si así fuera lo descubrirás a su tiempo (Catherine se aleja pero es detenida por kai que la toma del brazo fuertemente)

Kai.- ¡dímelo!

(Catherine tratando de tranquilizarse)

Catherine.-* por que dije eso desde cuando tengo problemas de hablar de mas siempre me controlo y pienso las cosas antes de decirlas pero el por que el tuvo que venir por que tengo que enfrentarme a el sus dudas, mi pasado vuelve a involucrarme con cosas que creí jamás enfrentarme, pero no debo alejarme no me volverán atrapar*, lo sabrás a su tiempo, y no por mi (kai la acerca mas a el)

Kai.- tu tienes esa información dudo que otra persona lo tenga a si que tienes que ser tu

Catherine.-*estoy demasiado cerca de el sus ojos, en sus hay esa determinación pero no*, el que la tenga no significa que sea la persona indicada para decírtela, además no sabrás nada de mi

Kai.- por que no

Catherine.- por que seria involucrarme, o simplemente recordar el pasado que ninguno de los dos quisiera ni siquiera tener a si que ya suéltame (Catherine se suelta), será mejor que comiences a entrenar con ese dispositivo por que mas difícil de conseguirlo es poder manejarlo (Catherine se va de ahí)

Tyson.- ya estoy afuera del dichoso templo ahora pudo lanzar mi beyblade (Catherine sale del templo escuchando el reclamo de Tyson)

Catherine.- no comas ansias este no es el lugar de practica adecuado para ese poder, primero vamos a comer

Bella.- ya deben estar muriéndose de hambre (en eso suena el estomago de Tyson y todos se quedan avergonzados)

Blanca.- bien nosotras nos encargaremos de la comida

Ana.- vengan (la chicas se encamina a bajar de la montaña y después de ellas seguían los chicos)

En la casa de Catherine 2:30

(Todos ya se encontraban en la casa de Catherine colocados en la mesa del comedor, en el lado derecho se encontraban, Ana, Bella, Max y rey; en el lado izquierdo se encontraban, blanca, Tyson, Kenny, Catherine en la silla principal quedando frente a frente con kai)

(Catherine desviaba la mirada para no mirar directamente hacia el frente donde estaba kai quien la miraba como si quisiera matarla, tenía sus brazos cruzados, todos se quedaban mirando a kai con miedo pensando que en cualquier momento estallaría la bomba que afectaría a todos mientras Catherine no levantaba su mirada de la mesa)

Catherine.-* se que esa mirada acecina es para mi kai, por que me tuve que meter en esto, lo siento kai pero yo no te lo puedo decir, y hacer que te metas con el de nuevo y si te logra atrapar yo seré la siguiente eso no lo soportaría, se que necesitas esta información pero también se que no soy la única que la tiene y por tanto no soy la única que te la pude dar*(en ese momento llega Josef)

Josef.-señorita Catherine, puedo servir la comida (Catherine sube su mirada solo para ver que nada a cambiado) señorita Catherine (Catherine reacciona)

Catherine.-si claro puedes servirla ya (vuelve a bajar la mirada)*deja de mirarme así, que estoy haciendo claro que puedo con esa mirada, las miradas no pueden hacer daño (en ese momento sube la mirada) bien ya diste el primer paso ahora mantenla arriba*

Kai.-*quien se cree ella que es no revelarme información valiosa, si hubiera alguien mas a quien sacarle esa información yo ya me hubiera enterado, y esa niña tonta es la única que la tiene pero eso no se va a quedar así no importa que sea lo sabré y ella será quien me lo diga no importa que ella no quiera*

Tyson.- (acercándose a Kenny) que les pasa a esos dos

Kenny.- no lo se kai, parece enojado y Catherine pareciera que recibiera esa mirada y se sintiera culpable

Catherine.- *culpable, por que me sentiría culpable*

Rey.- más bien dolida

Catherine.- *una teoría mas de alocada que la anterior dolida por esa mirada, debería cerrar mas mi boca, pero por que lo dije sin pensar en la consecuencias, el…… no es solo que es parte de su pasado es todo quizás por eso se me soltó, si debió ser eso, el no tiene nada de especial solo es su pasado eso es todo*

Kai.-*culpable, dolida, ja, debería de estarlo si ella sabe algo de mi pasado y mas importante algo de dranzer debería decírmelo *(en ese momento traen la comida, todos comienzan a comerla, y se escucha una gran silencio que es interrumpido por Tyson)

Tyson.- ¿y en que lugar vamos a practicar Catherine, en un estadio?

Catherine.- (entrando en si) no Tyson entrenaran en otro lado, es la primera vez que van a utilizar ese poder y es mejor estar lo mas alejado de la civilización para no provocar daños, o al menos los menores daños que podamos

Ana.- ¿pero si al campeón mundial le molestan las condiciones? (lo decía con un tono sarcástico)

Max.- creo que el campeón mundial podrá con todo lo que le pongan enfrente al igual que nosotros verdad rey (lo dice con su sonrisa de siempre

Rey.- claro Max, ¿que opinas kai?

Kai……………

Rey.- ¿kai?(al no escuchar respuesta se preocupa al igual que la mayoría de los demás)

Tyson.- o vamos señor gruñón al menos respóndenos algo

Kai.- cállate Tyson

Rey.- te encuentras bien kai, ¿te paso algo? (lo dice con una cara de preocupación)

Kai.-eso no te incumbe, ni a ninguno de ustedes, me entendieron

Tyson.-sabes lo que creo que el señor amargado regreso con mas fuerza

Blanca.- si ya acabaron de comer *y de palearse*, por que no vamos a sitio donde van a entrenar

Max.- claro vamos (lo decía parándose de su lugar)

Tyson.- pero es mi primer plato (lo decía con una cara de berrinche)

Kai.- Tyson deja de pensar en tu estomago y vámonos (lo decía con una mirada penetrante)

Tyson.- quien te crees que eres mi mama (lo dijo levantándose de su lugar tratando de darle un golpe)

Kenny.- Tyson kai tiene razón, además tu eras el que tenia mas entusiasmo en probar tu beyblade (lo decía al detener el puño de Tyson y alejándolo de kai)

Catherine.- bien si ya están todos listos, ¿no vamos?

(Kai se adelanta encaminándose hacia la puerta enseguida iba Tyson y Kenny que aun trataba de controlar a Tyson, Max y rey se levantaron de sus asientos y los siguieron enseguida le siguieron bella y Ana, Catherine se iba a dirigir hacia la puerta pero es detenida por Josef, blanca al ver que Catherine se detuvo fue a ver lo que pasaba)

Catherine.- Josef, vendremos dentro de un rato si me necesitas estaré en el bosque junto a los otros

Josef.- estoy completamente entusiasmado que se relacione con mas personas que no sean los miembros de su equipo o personas de la oficina, pero antes de que se vaya podría hablar un momento con usted

Catherine.-claro Josef (blanca se acerca mas a Catherine)

Blanca.- pasa algo Catherine

Catherine.-no pasa nada blanca solo hablare un momento con Josef no te preocupes no me tardare mucho así que adelántate con los demás quieres enseguida los alcanzo (lo decía Catherine en un tono amistoso para que no se preocupara)

Blanca.- bien Catherine como quieras espero que no te tardes (se iba no muy confiada de la respuesta de Catherine)

(Ana y bella la esperaba en la salida de la casa de Catherine)

Ana.- pasa algo blanca

Bella.- te ves algo preocupada

Blanca.- no, no pasa nada (lo decía con una sonrisa no muy convincente)

Ana.- y donde se quedo Catherine

Blanca.- se quedo hablando con Josef, pero dijo que nos dirigiéramos al bosque que ella nos alcanzaría después

Bella.- bien, bueno si es a si vamos que no están esperando (las chica se fuero a alcanzar a los chicos y le indicaron el camino que había que seguir para llegar a lugar de entrenamiento)

(Mientras Catherine y Josef estaban hablando)

Catherine.-de que querías hablarme

Josef.- bueno señorita Catherine, como ya le he mencionado me alegra que se este relacionando con mas personas pero en la comida la he visto algo triste y pensativa, además que no me gusto nada la forma en como la miraba ese chico

Catherine.- ¿hablas de kai?

Josef.- si señorita el la miraba con una mirada de desprecio

Catherine.- no lo culpo

Josef (un poco sorprendido por la respuesta).-acaso usted ya le dijo todo sobre su pasado

Catherine.-no aun no, y sobre mi pasado menos el no tiene por que enterarse de ello, pero quizás le revele información que no quería en el momento mas inoportuno

Josef.- le revelo información sin querer eso es posible usted siempre piensa antes de hablar y si pensaba revelarle algo así primero considera todas las posibles consecuencias y como responder

Catherine.- lo se pero no se lo que me paso en un segundo le revele algo que no debía el me cuestiono le dije algo para escabullirme pero aumento mas su curiosidad y ahora que hago para detener esto

Josef.-(al ver seriamente preocupada, se preocupo y se acerco a ella tratando de consolarla) señorita Catherine que fue exactamente lo que le dijo a kai

Catherine.- no fue mucho, el me pregunto que si con el dispositivo podía vencer a Tyson, yo le dije que no a menos de que su bestia bit estuviera completa, el empezó hacerme preguntas le dije que no era la indicada para decirlo trate de escapar el me tomo por el brazo impidiéndomelo y comenzó a cuestionarme otra vez y para zafarme le dije que era será recordar el pasado que ninguno de los quiere hacerlo, me zafe y pues

Josef.- el quiere saberlo a toda costa, pero señorita Catherine, por que le dijo que no era la persona indicada, si usted quería encontrarse con el para decírselo

Catherine.- pero no puedo seria involucrarme el podría caer y si el cae yo también y no quiero que pase

Josef.- pero usted misma me dijo que el se había enfrentado con el y había vencido, y si lo hizo una vez lo podrá hacer de nuevo por eso usted misma se lo diría

Catherine.- no hay que subestimar a ese sujeto no caerá de nuevo con el mismo truco, y pienso que si se lo dice alguien mas tal vez no me involucraría

Josef.- Catherine lamento decírselo pero ya esta involucrada desde el principio y que se lo diga alguien mas no cambiara su situación, le aseguro que no le harán daño esta a salvo deje ese miedo que no tiene fundamentos como le dije esta a salvo y ni su equipo ni yo dejaremos que le pase algo, y si ese sujeto se atreve a querer capturarla tendrá que pasar por nosotros primero

Catherine.-no Josef, no quiero que se metan en esto pueden salir lastimado y no me lo perdonaría

Josef.- no diga eso, que por eso no esta sola le aseguro que cuenta con migo y no importa el peligro yo la defenderé

Catherine.- gracias

Josef.- aunque aun tengo una duda, como es que se le fue a escapar algo así desde que soy su mayordomo y su acompañante siempre he querido saber a donde va o con quien y siempre es lo mismo no consigo nada y ese chico solo lo pregunta una vez o ni siquiera lo pregunto y consigue tal información

Catherine.-bueno yo pienso……………………………

(En el bosque)(Estaban en centro pero era extraño por que al ser el centro del el bosque los arboles aun eran muy pequeños a comparación con los otros)

Tyson.- donde se quedo Catherine?

Blanca.- tenía un asunto que resolver, pero dijo que nos alcanzaría después

Tyson.- bien ya que estamos aquí por que no empezamos (lo decía Tyson ansioso pero es interrumpido por Kenny)

Kenny.- que interesante es este lugar siendo la parte centro seria la parte con mas vegetación del bosque pero no es así (lo decía Kenny a recorrer el bosque con su laptop)

Blanca.- bueno así seria si no hubiéramos practicado en este lugar hace algunos años

(Todos las miraban algo sorprendidos)

Ana.- lo bueno es que cada vez que practicamos aquí reponemos los arboles y hasta ponemos el doble de los que tumbamos

Bella.- nosotros plantamos los arboles mas pequeños que vez

Kenny.- pero según los datos de dizzi los arboles que tienen menor altura alcanzan una hectárea cuando menos

Ana.- y eso que no sabes el trabajo que nos costo plantarlos, pero al hacerlo al estilo de un bey luchador y tomarlo como una practica no fue tan difícil

Rey.- antes de lanzar nuestro beyblade, quisiera que nos dieran una demostración de lo que lograremos al utilizar el dispositivo

Blanca.- que no ha sido suficiente demostración las peleas que hemos tenido con ustedes

Max.- pero algo más

Bella.- tendrán mas comunicación con sus bestias bit, prácticamente como si fueran personas que en verdad esta presentes

Kai.- algo más interesante

Ana.-bien les daré una demostración, pero deben ser advertidos esto es después de que lo controlen y cuando eso ocurra crearan un beyblade de su energía conjunta con su bestia bit, pero también es algo pequeño a si que nada de burlas (Ana extiende su mano enfrente de ellos y en la palma de su mano aparece una flama, la flama se expande y en eso del fuego aparece su beyblade girando en la palma de su mano)

Bella.-claro que también tenemos beyblade comunes ya que no será justo para los demás bey luchadores pues ellos no tienen tal cosa

Blanca.- bien por el momento practiquen los lanzamientos y después de un tiempo dominando los poderes ya no necesitaran del dispositiva

Kai.- no necesitar, si el poder de nuestras bestias bit esta en este dispositivo

Blanca.- muy buena pregunta , el dispositivo es como un regulador del poder cuando la bestia bit esta a punto de salirse de control el dispositivo se apaga, pero entre mas dominio tengan la bestia bit lo absorberá y pronto el dispositivo ya no tendrá poder y no será necesario que lo mantengan en sus bey blade

Ana.- (cerrando su mano desapareció su beyblade) bien vasta de preguntas demostraciones y todo eso y prepárense para lanzar

Bella.- pero uno ala vez y como es su primera ves si decimos que se agachen lo hacen

Tyson.- al fin

Rey.- como que agacharse

Blanca.- ya lo descubrirás, bien Tyson lánzalo

Tyson.-que no dirán la cuenta regresiva

Ana.- no estas en un campeonato solo lánzalo

Tyson.- bien, creo que Catherine no es la única amargada en ese grupo

(En ese momento Tyson lo lanzo, pero en el momento que toco tierra una onda de viento hizo que Tyson saliera despedido del lugar golpeándose con un árbol)

Blanca.-abajo (todos acataron la orden, mientas el beyblade solo salió disparado contra los arbole después de unos veinte arboles y deteniéndose al fin, lo chicos se levantaron, quedando completamente asombrados, al ver que todo quedo en desastre como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí, ya que no solo había derrumbado por el impacto si no por el viento que destrozo a otros veinte arboles alrededor de ahí)

Ana.- bien blanca toma nota, comprar cuarenta arboles, por el momento (mientras, rey y Max fueron a ver que Tyson aun viviera y kai y Kenny fueron a recuperar el beyblade de Tyson)

Rey.- Tyson te encuentras bien alguna herida grave

Tyson.- no solo fue un golpe peo eso estuvo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡genial!!!!!!

(Lo decía al recuperarse de golpe ya recuperado se acerco a los demás, mientras Kenny se acerco dándole su beyblade)

Kenny.- toma Tyson no sufrió muchos daños, pero ten mas cuidado la próxima vez

Tyson.- te lo aseguro Kenny voy a dominar este beyblade

Blanca.- si pero primero debes dominar el lanzamiento, tienes que aplicar menos fuerza a lanzarlo, lo que es la velocidad de tu giro ese esta ala perfección

Ana.- ya aclarado el punto el siguiente será Max

Max.- esta bien pero que hago si se sale de control como el de Tyson

Ana.- es algo fácil esperar a que derrumbe unos cuantos arboles y al bajar la velocidad algún árbol podrá detenerlo

Max.- bien si no hay problema empezare

Rey.-eso es todo solo que derrumbe unos cuantos arboles y que se detenga con uno, y que tal si no se detiene

Bella.- en ese momento preocúpate

Blanca.- no te preocupes llevo la cuenta de los arboles caídos, cuando venga Catherine se la mostrare y después compraremos el doble de arboles y mandaremos a alguien para que los plante

Kai.- y que harán con los arboles que están caídos

Bella.- mandamos para que los recojan ellos los venden y el dinero que obtengan va directamente para el pueblo

Kenny.- ese comportamiento se me hace conocido, acaso ustedes no conocen al lo magestix

Blanca.- el quipo europeo

Kenny.- exactamente, los conocen

Bella.- conocerlo en persona no pero sus familias son muy reconocidas en Europa

Blanca.-solo en algunas reuniones que tienen nuestros padres con los de ellos y claro Catherine y Robert por que ellos tienen que ocuparse en persona

Kenny.- y alguna forma de comunicarse con ellos, ellos podrían ayudarnos

Blanca.- creí que querían ir ala sede de la bba

Rey.- si de hecho pero solo era para localizar al señor diquenson, somos su equipo y pues el nos puede ayudar a salir de aquí

Ana.- ustedes están buscando al señor diquenson, lo hubieran dicho desde el principio, blanca por que no nos dijiste

Blanca.- no tenia ni idea ellos solo dijeron que iban a la bba yo no sabia el motivo

Max.- pasa algo chicas

Blanca.- bueno yo no tenia ni idea de que buscaban a el, pues nosotras tenemos acceso a su línea dicte en su celular si nos hubieran dicho lo hubiéramos localizado desde ayer sin ningún problema

Todos.-¡¡¡que!!(Típica caída anime)

Tyson.- pudieron localizar al señor diquenson todo este tiempo (lo decía al levantarse contra las chicas)

Blanca.- no nos culpen ustedes no mencionaron nada de eso, además yo pensé que estaban viajando y perdieron su avión pero a parte de eso nada

Rey.- las chicas tienen razón nosotros no especificamos de por que íbamos a la bba

Bella.- pro tranquilo cuando regresamos a la casa hablaremos directamente con el

Max.- ya resuelto esto lanzare mi beyblade así que tengan cuidado

(En ese momento Max lanzo su beyblade un poco desconfiado y al momento de lanzarlo empezó a provocar un remolino de agua, que duro muy poco y luego se paro de repente, dejando a todos empapados)

Bella.- aparte de estar completamente empapada creo que esto no salió tan mal

Ana.- solo por el hecho de que le tuviste miedo al poder lo lanzaste demasiado despacio además de que tienes que mantener una velocidad constante y alta

Max.- entendido (lo decía a recoger su beyblade)

Blanca.- el siguiente es rey

Rey.-bien pero espero no causar un desastre

(Rey lanzo su beyblade que salió disparado como un rayo hacia el bosque)

Rey.- espera triger (se fue tras el pero fue detenido por bella)

Bella.-tranquilo tu beyblade dejo un rastro en el suelo cuando logre detenerse vamos por el, primero hay que terminar y el siguiente es kai

Kai.-…….bien

Ana.- solo una pregunta, ¿tu bestia bit, de que elemento es?

Kai.-fuego por que hay algún problema con ello (las chicas se empezaron a poner nerviosas)

Blanca.- será mejor que lo pospongamos para mañana, vamos a casa a resolver el problema y cuando avisemos a los bomberos regresamos (blanca recibió una mirada penetrante) kai no es que no confiemos en ti pero es mejor que los bomberos estén alerta, si mejor vamos a resolver ese problema

Catherine.- ¿Qué problema? (Catherine se acerca a ellos mas tranquila que antes) bien espero una respuesta (se acerco mas a rey) bien ya que no quien responder, ten (le extendió su mano en la cual llevaba su beyblade) lo encontré en el camino hacia aquí

Blanca.- Catherine, ya nos dirigíamos a casa

Catherine.- caso todos ustedes ya lanzaron su beyblade, y Ana, como les fue

Ana.- bueno derrumbaron unos cuantos arboles

Kai.- y pretenden detener el entrenamiento, y avisar a los bomberos antes de que yo lanza mi beyblade

Catherine.- ¿bomberos? Creo que eso no será necesario ¿o si?

Blanca.- claro que no será necesario

Catherine.- solo basta que bella este pendiente, por si el remoto caso llegue a pasar lo mismo que paso con Ana

Bella.- totalmente de acuerdo, estere pendiente solo por si acaso

Catherine.- bien ya resuelto este problema, creo que kai puede lanzar su beyblade si el gusta, ahora blanca, cuantos arboles llevan hasta el momento

Blanca.- 50, mas el doble serian, 100 por el momento

Catherine.- bien la verdad pensé que serian mas pero blanca no cierres la cuenta todavía, ha por cierto cuales el problema que resolverían en casa

Blanca.- bueno, nos acabamos de dar cuenta que la razón por la que ellos querían ir a la sede de la bba era por que querían localizar a señor diquenson y pues ya que nosotras no lo sabíamos no le pudimos llamar antes a si que pensamos llamar en cuanto lleguemos a casa

Catherine.- me parece razonable, pero hay algo que no me gusta

Bella.- ¿y que pude ser?

Catherine.- que hayan invitado a personas, que no sabían su propósito

Blanca.- pero lo bueno es que no son sicópatas o algo peor

Catherine.- por que todo lo toman a la ligera y ni siquiera se molestaron en preguntar

Tyson.- oh vamos cualquiera pude cometer un error

Catherine.- si cualquiera puede cometer un error, *y corregirlo también, o simplemente negar que existió*, bien llamare al señor diquenson, si lo localizo le informare que un equipo de beyblade lo busca* creo que esto es mejor para todos*, bien kai puedes lanzarlo

Kai.- no necesito tu aprobación

Catherine.- si no la necesitabas por que no lanzaste desde antes

Kai.- por que ustedes no dejaban de parlotear y necesitaba concentración , y para eso necesito que cierren sus bocas( en ese momento lanza su beyblade, al principio pareció todo tranquilo pero de repente se descontrolo su beyblade)¡¡dranzer!!( despues de lo mas rapido posible, se detuvo de repente quedando el suelo marcado por el poder, como si fuese quemado. Varios de los presente quedaron impactados)

Ana.- bueno eso fue una mejoria al menos no quemo todo el bosque

Catherine.- bien despues de esta demostracion, es seguro que todos nesesitan vastante entrenamiento

Tyson.-lo intenterare denuevo

Kenny.-no tyson tenemos que hablar con el señor diquenson primero

Max.- vendremos mañana a entrenar, de seguro con la ayuda de de la chicas lo podremos controlar

Ana.-nosotras no podemos ayudarlos max

Rey.- por que no ustedes tienen mas tiempo con el dispositivo que nosotros no servirian de gran ayuda

Catherine.- por que no se trata de controlarlo si no de entenderlo, ustedes ya tienen la habilidad con su beyblade la cual obtuvieron al entrenar con el, la unica forma de controlar ese poder es fortaleciendo sus lazos con su beyblade , y asi compartir el poder, y eso es algo que no podemos ayudarles

Blanca.- pero le ayudaremos a que controlen su beyblade, pero el poder va por su cuente

Catherine.- blanca

Blanca.- no les podemos ayudar en eso

Bella.-por favor catherine

Ana.- ademas si ellos logran controlarlo

Catherine.- serian una competencia realmente formidable…

Kai.- yo no necesito que me ayuden yo puedo controlarlo solo

Catherine.- que bien por que no la estaba ofreciendo, ustedes puiden hacer lo que le plasca, pero ellos tendrean que hacerlo por ellos mismos en algun momento

(catherine se encamino hacia la casa )

Blanca.- bien los ayudaremos hasta el punto que podamos

Ana.- y ya que catherine se fue , creo que es la señal de regresar a casa(la chaica se encaminaron hacia la casa mientras los chicos se quedaron esperando a kai)

Rey.- kai¿no vienes?

Kai.-…..

Tyson.- rey deja al amargado , si el quiere quedarse aquí que lo haga

Max.- kai?

Kai.-bien(kai se va hacia la casa)

Rey.- que le susedera

Kenny.- tiene que ser algo muy duro para que no nos quiera decir

Tyson.-siempre he pensado que somos amigos y los amigos se cuentan todo, creo que el todavia no entiende el concepto de la confiaza

Max.- o todavia no la deposita completamente en nosotros

Rey.- sea lo que sea no hay que presionarlo

Kaenny.- aun asi hay algo que me inquieta

Tyson.-asi que es

Kenny.- la chica nos dijero que catherine era admiradora de kai , y que lo queria enfrentar en batalla, que de el seria el unicao reto que ella haceptari, y es el unico que ella desea

Max.- y que pasa on ello jefe

Kenny.- si ella queria un reto de el por que no se lo ha hecho, en cambio ella no tiene la mas minima comunicación con el , tal pareciera que lo evitara en vez de enfrentarse directamente con el

Rey.- quisas esta esperando que el controle el poder , para aumentar el reto

Kenny.-si ella quisiera aumentar el reto haciendo que kai lo controle¿Por qué no quiso ayudarlo hace un momento

Tyson.- kenny, ella no nos quiso ayudar a ninguno de nosotros no creo sera espesificamente kai

Max.- si pero kai es uno de nosotros tyson.- se hubiera complicado menos si solo hubiera dicho que no ayudaria a el

Max.- eso seria demaciado ovio, aunque su comportamiento es demaciado raro

Tyson.- que esperabas ellos son practicamenmte iguales

Rey.- sierto elos dos son muy parecidos(tos se quedaron pemsando)

Rey.- y si kai se dio cuenta de donde proviene catherine

Max.- si el se hubiera enterado , tambien se hubiera enterado que nosotros lo sabiamos y no se los dijimos por consecuencia no estariamos aquí ahora, estariamos en una mejor vida

Tyson.- cren que kai sea capaz de hacerlo

Rey.- ya sabes como es el con su pasado, grasias a la exposición del black dranzer el no recuerda mucho y cualquier pedazo de imformacion que sea util el la quiere a toda costa

Tyso.-¿y que cres que debamos hacer?

Kenny.- poor el momento no le diremos nada, como hasta ahora, despues de ver como avansa la situacion sabemos si es combeniete

Tyson.- y que cres que deba avanzar

Kenny.- si catherine no se lo dice tendremos que decirselo según como raccione sabremos si hay nesesidad de llamas a una abulancia


	3. planenado una batalla

Tyson.- ¿y que crees que debamos hacer?

Kenny.- por el momento no le diremos nada, como hasta ahora, después de ver como avanza la situación sabemos si es conveniente

Tyson.- y que crees que deba avanzar

Kenny.- si Catherine no se lo dice tendremos que decírselo según como racione sabremos si hay necesidad de llamar a una ambulancia (los chicos se encaminaron hacia la casa, pero tyson se quedo pensando)

Tyson.-pero para quien será la ambulancia (deteniendo de repente)

Rey.- para el tonto que se lo diga primero

Kai (saliendo de la nada).-se tardaron

(Todos se quedaron entre asustados y nerviosos)

Kai.- ¿que se van a quedar aquí? (la típica cata asesina de kai)

(Rey después de recuperar la calma le contesta)

Rey.- claro kai ya vamos

Kai.- bien (kai siguió caminado)

Kenny.- creo que no hay que hablar del tema por un tiempo

(Todos asintieron)

Rey.- será mejor que ya no nos atrasemos o kai sospechara algo

Max.- ya debe de estarlo, se puede decir que no sabemos como guardar un secreto

Rey.- ya vasta no hablaremos de esto hasta nuevo aviso

(Después de un rato de caminar llegaron a la casa de Catherine, ella entro rápidamente a la casa)

Catherine.- josef (en ese momento aparece josef)

Josef.- señorita Catherine, no esperaba que regresaran tan temprano, usted suele entrenar hasta las 11:00 y son apenas las 8:00

Catherine.- eso pasa cuando voy yo sola, llama al señor diquenson, y pásame la llamada a mi oficina (en ese momento la interrumpe blanca)

Blanca.- Catherine se un poco mas amable un gracias o por favor no te vendría mal decirlo de vez en encunado (Catherine dio un suspiro)

Catherine. - Por favor Josef

Josef.- si señorita de inmediato

Catherine.- estaré en mi oficina esperando la llamada (Catherine siguió caminando por los pasillos, las demás esperaron a los chicos)

Blanca.- por aquí (le hizo una seña del camino y siguió caminando)

Kenny.- ella tiene una oficina en su casa

Bella.- si bueno ella no la utiliza con mucha frecuencia, además no suele hacer llamadas desde ese lugar

Tyson.- quien pondría una oficina y no la utilizarla

Ana.- si la utiliza solo que con respecto a no ser llamadas solo puedo decir que es algo desconfiada

Kai.-*aquí esta pasando algo, y presiento que soy el único que no esta enterado de la situación, esto no me gusta, sea lo que sea lo averiguare, pero me pregunto por que no lo pensé antes, hay alguna razón por la cual no lo quiero saber pero cual será, pero detesto no estar informado, como de lugar me enterare de la situación, y entre mas pronto mejor*

(En ese momento entran a la habitación)( la habitación no es muy ostentosa solo es un escritorio con teléfono y una computadora portátil, dos sillas que ala vista eran bastante cómodas todo esto ubicado al centro de la habitación pero al final de ella en frente del escritorio se encontraba un sofá con una mesa enfrente que daba vista directa ala escritorio, los muebles eran negros, la mesa de cristal el escritorio era del mismo color de los muebles, Catherine entro y se sentó en la silla del escritorio descolgó el teléfono y toco una tecla de el, al ver que los demás no hacia ningún movimiento ella les indico que pasaran la mayoría se sentó en el sofá que era lo bastante grande lo raro del la escena es que kai se sentó en la silla de frente a Catherine, haciendo que ella se sintiera algo extraña, ya que el no la dejaba de ver con esos ojos penetrantes y llenos de enojo he indeferencia , Catherine se logro enfocar en el teléfono al oír la voz de josef)

Catherine.- josef lo has logrado localizar

Josef.- no señorita Catherine, su celular no contesta y en su oficina al parecer no tienen información de su paradero

Catherine.- eso no es posible, tienen que saber donde esta por si una emergencia o un negocio ocurre y necesitan que el se presente, comunícate de nuevo con su oficina y pásame la llamada

Josef.- enseguida señorita

(Catherine colgó el teléfono y en un instante se prendió una luz roja en el teléfono indicando que la llamada estaba lista, Catherine descolgo el teléfono)

Josef.- su llamada esta lista

Catherine.- gracias

¿?.-diga

Catherine.-si podría comunicarme con el señor diquenson es algo urgente

¿?.- mire como ya le explique al señor que hablo hace un rato el no se encuentra

Catherine.- si ya me informaron el inconveniente, pero me puede dar información de su localización

¿?.- no sabemos su localización no la sabemos señorita

Catherine.- algún teléfono por el cual pueda comunicarme con el

¿?.-no ninguno

Catherine.- mire señorita, hay algo que usted no logra entender o simplemente no entiende lo que la palabra es algo urgente significa

¿?.- si me pudiera decir cual es la urgencia

Catherine.- es de negocios eso quiere decir que usted no puede ser informada así que podría decirme donde localizarlo

¿?.- mire no puedo decir información que no me es permitida, me dice su nombre y su urgencia y cuando el regrese se lo informare de inmediato

Catherine.- mi nombre es clasificado solo el puede saberlo

¿?.- en ese caso no podría ayudarlo

Catherine.- solo pude decirme una cosa más, el cambio su teléfono celular

¿?.- esa información no la puedo decir

Catherine.- soy la propietaria de una empresa afiliada a la bba así que debo saber donde esta (en ese momento tyson se para y se acerca al teléfono)

Tyson.- pásame el teléfono

Catherine.- silencio y siéntate

¿?.-lo siento pero si así fuese no pudo revelar si su nombre

Tyson.- dale tu nombre

Catherine.- cállate, mi nombre no es necesario

Blanca.-por favor Catherine díselo o esta conversación no a parar

(En ese momento kai le quita el teléfono a Catherine)

Kai.- soy kai hiwatari miembro de los demolition boys equipo de la bba y necesito hablar con el señor diquenson

¿?.- lo sentimos pero no se encuentra en este momento (Catherine le quita el teléfono a kai)

Catherine.- me llamo Catherine, propietaria de la empresa de ensamblaje asociada a la bba necesito localizar al señor diquenson

¿?.-señorita Catherine lamento todo esto, pero el señor diquenson no dejo ningún teléfono donde lo podamos localiza, y cambio el numero de su teléfono celular así que por el momento no se puede localizar

Catherine.- gracias señorita (en ese momento colgó el teléfono)

Catherine.- que gente tan incompetente será la ultima vez que llame a la oficina central, bien ya que esta llamada fue inútil tienen otra idea

Blanca.- tienes el número de Robert

Catherine.- ¿Robert? El chico que vive en un castillo que cada vez que hay una reunión habla y habla de su familia y la leyenda absurda de ella

Ana.- exacto

Bella.- pero recuerdas que es un gran beyluchador

Catherine.-define grande

Tyson.- Robert es un gran beyluchador y el que tu seas una engreída que piensas los contrario no cambia tal hecho

Catherine.- vaya no creí que pudieras decir tantas palabras inteligentes en una oración, pero no dejas de ser imprudente

Blanca.- lo tienes

(Catherine presiona un botón del teléfono y se escucha la voz de josef)

Josef.- señorita Catherine que desea

Catherine.- tienes a la mano mi agenda

Josef.- claro que si

Catherine.- esta escrito ahí el numero de Robert

Josef.- el joven empresario

Catherine.-exactamente

Josef.- si señorita Catherine

Catherine.- llámalo y pásame la llamada por favor (en ese momento cuelga el teléfono)

Catherine.-que se supone que le tengo que decir a Robert

Rey.- Robert nos conoce y podría recogernos

Catherine.-bien

(En ese momento prendió el mismo foco que antes, Catherine descolgó el teléfono)

Catherine.- josef lograste comunicarte con el

Josef.- si señorita Catherine se lo pasare enseguida

Robet.- Catherine me dijo josef que me requerías

Catherine.- si, tengo aquí presente a unos amigos tuyos que necesitan de tu ayuda

Robert.- ¿amigos? Vaya quien podría ser

(Catherine presiona el altavoz del teléfono)

Robert. - Catherine no tengo mucho tiempo me podrías decir quienes son y si tengo alo de tiempo…….

Tyson.- ¡¡¡¡¡somos nosotros, robet tanto tiempo sin escucharte!!!!(Lo decía al acercarse lo más posible a la bocina del teléfono)

Robert.- eres tu tyson?

Tyson.- quien más va hacer

Robert.- y quien mas esta en ese lugar

Tyson.- pues esta rey, max, kenny y kai

Robert.- y que hacen todos en tu casa Catherine

Catherine.- buena pregunta, perdieron su avión y un miembro de mi equipo pensó que era buena idea traerlos (lo decía mientras quitaba a tyson de enzima de su escritorio)

Robert.- ¿equipo? Acaso tú juegas bey blade

Catherine.- tanto te cuesta creerlo

Robert.- no la verdad no es así, una novata puede ser cualquiera

Blanca.- ella no es una novata

Catherine.- eso no tiene importancia, veras te he llamado por la razón de que ellos me dieron información de que te conocían, ya que hemos intentado hablar con el señor diquenson y fue una perdida de tiempo, ellos decidieron recurrir a ti, y ¿cuando vienes por ellos?

Robet.- entiendo, bien por el momento no puedo, puedes alojarlos una semana o menos estoy a punto de salir en un viaje de negocios, pero en cuanto me desocupe un momento les llamare enseguida a Oliver o a enrique para que vallan

Kenny.- por nosotros esta bien pero que dices Catherine, ya que esta es tu casa y no queremos incomodar a nadie

Catherine.-*soportar esto una semana , quizás no sea tanto tiempo pues llamar a otro pero si es mas que eso , no creo sopórtalo , que estoy diciendo desde cuando me comporto como una niñita asustado claro que puedo con esta situación sin problemas , nadie va a venir aquí a atemorizarme , y mucho menos el *, de acuerdo

Robert.- bien en ese caso me despido de todos y no veremos pronto en el próximo campeonato

Tyson.-espero que hayas mejorado mucho, y auque sea así te venceré

Max.- espero que ese combate se realice

Rey.- igualmente, nos veremos en batalla

Kenny.- hasta el campeonato

Kai.-adiós

Catherine.- adiós robert

Robert.- adiós Catherine, espero que pruebes tus habilidades alguna vez conmigo en batalla

Catherine.- espera sentado hasta luego

Robert.- fue un placer habar contigo y hasta pronto (en ese momento cuelga el teléfono)

Tyson.- como sabes que robert no es bueno si nunca has peleado con el, el ni siquiera sabia que jugabas

Catherine.- no tengo por que darte explicaciones

Kai.- eres demasiado confiada

Catherine.- ¿y tu no? (en ese momento se miraron a los ojos)

Kai.- yo no me confió, no soy tyson, si te confías, o subestimas a tu oponente…

Catherine.- pierdes la batalla automáticamente, algún otro consejo

Kai.- no es un consejo es una afirmación que quizás deberías tener mas en cuenta

Catherine.- si lo tomo en cuenta y no solo en bey blade

Tyson.- ¿de que diablos están hablando?

Bella.- será mejor que vallamos al comedor josef debe de tener ya lista la cena

Ana.- si el es tan puntual que es predecible

(En ese momento todos se van directamente hacia el comedor)

(La cena estuvo de lo mas normal tyson seguía comiendo sin control y los demás disfrutaban de la cena, y como la cena anterior kai y Catherine se mantenían totalmente serios)

(En la mañana siguiente Catherine se levanto temprano para entrenar y en esta ocasión no se topo con kai el cual se había levantado mas temprano y dirigido completamente solo con el puposito de entrenar, Catherine se dirigió al bosque como siempre que entrenaba después de tanto caminar encontró el lugar perfecto; kai se encontraba recostado en la sombra de un árbol contemplando su beyblade)

Kai.- * este dispositivo solo funciona si tienes un lazo fuerte con tu bestia bit* quiero vencer a tyson dranzer dime como lo puedo conseguir (en ese momento el bey blade empieza a brillar)

Dranzer.-*kai, eso es lo único que quieres de verdad*

Kai.- *a que te refieres*

Dranzer.- para mejorar tienes que tener metas mas importantes que solo vencer a tu oponente*

Kai.-* tonterías el beyblade se trata de vencer a tu oponente*

Dranzer.-* te puedo dar la fuerza que necesitas pero si en dado caso logras vencer a tus oponentes que seguirá después simplemente lo dejaras *

Kai.-* siempre hay un oponente mas fuerte al cual vencer y con eso pruebas lo que haz avanzado*

Dranzer.-* con cada batalla creses y te haces fuerte pero no solo en habilidades también en espirito pero para poder vencer necesitas una meta fuera de la lucha, por el momento la haz perdido de vista, te dar el poder que necesitas, el control tu formaras y se que pronto lo veras en ese momento podrás vencer a cualquiera*

(En ese momento kai lanza su beyblade, y al lanzarlo tiene el total control de el)

Kai.- una razón fuera de batalla

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Una semana después)

( tyson, max , rey y kai estuvieron practicando, blanca ana y bella le ayudaban con el entrenamiento, mientras Catherine siempre salía temprano antes de que ellos se levantaran abecés se topaba con kai pero se ignoraban uno al otro, kai seguía practicando solo,, con una mejora increíble, todos avanzaron muy rápido, ese mismo día se había comunicado robert con ellos diciéndoles que iba a ir ese mismo día en tarde ; todos esta reunidos en el comedor disfrutando de la comida que les había preparado josef como despedida)

Blanca.- nos han sorprendido no creímos que controlaran tan rápido las nuevas habilidades

Tyson.- bueno (tyson contestando con aires de grandeza) claro que no debería impresionarse tanto, siendo el campeón creo que lo hubiera controlado en la mitad del tiempo

Max.- si claro (todos teniendo una gotita tipo anime)

Tyson.- creo que ya estamos listos para retarla en batalla

Ana.- debería esperar un poco más, no queremos darles una paliza en tan poco tiempo, quisiéramos que la batalla sea un verdadero reto para nosotras

Tyson.-¡¡¡¡¡¡que dijiste!!!!!!!(Tyson completamente enfurecido se levanto de la mesa pero interino kenny antes de que voltear la mesa)

Kenny.- tyson tranquilízate no hagas locuras

Bella.- no es que pensemos que sus habilidades son inferiores pero ustedes llevan muy poco tiempo dominando el poder y para no causar ningún daño deberían esperar un poco, y perfeccionarse en eso

Rey.- y cuanto creen ustedes que sea tiempo suficiente para estar completamente preparados

Blanca.- yo pienso que están listos

Bella.- un año a mí parecer

Ana.- yo diría que no les costara tanto unos seis meses y están listos

Bella.- que opinas Catherine

Catherine.- yo no puedo opinar ya que no conozco el avance que han tenido, pero la única forma de que se prueben así mismos es en un combate, si lo ganan, eso significara que lo han perfeccionado, pero si pierden ellos mismos juzgaran que tanto entrenamiento tienen que someterse para poder lograrlo

Tyson.- entonces esta decidido pelearemos con ustedes para probar nuestras nuevas habilidades

Ana.- eso seria estupendo, ¿Qué dicen chicas?

Blanca.- a mí me parece bien

Bella.- seria interesante, pero

Rey.- todo depende de lo que diga su líder

Catherine.- no me tienen que pedir permiso para todo, si quieren aceptar su reto adelante pero eso no significa que yo tenga que participar

Max.- tú no participaras

Catherine.- no, además no es necesario, hay tres miembros del equipo que aceptaron tres rondas el mejor de tres gana, claro que solo seria una batalla por cada ronda les parece

Tyson.- si esta será una batalla genial

Blanca.- bien pero donde competiremos

Catherine.-por que no le dan algo de ventaja al retador competirán en el bey estadio, eso seria más interesante para ustedes no es así

Ana.- en tu bey estadio

Kenny.- ¿tienes un bey estadio?

Catherine.- si aunque esta algo alejado de aquí, creo que se los había comentado cuando beybatalle contra tyson

Max.- cierto dijiste que podían ir a un estadio pero seria demasiado tiempo en ir y poco tiempo en la batalla

Bella.- eso es por que esta del otro lado de la montaña donde se encuentra el templo

Ana.- y quienes de ustedes pelearan

Kai.- yo no necesito probarle a nadie mis habilidades así que de una buena vez descártame de esta ridiculez

Tyson.- bien con el amargado fura competiremos max rey y yo

Catherine.- bien prepárense dentro de una hora comenzara

Blanca.- y que harás dentro de ese tiempo

Catherine.- le explicare a robert la situación y que nos alcance en el estadio

(En ese momento Catherine se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a su oficina)

Blanca.- bien hay qué ver quienes serán los contendientes (en ese momento kai también se levanta de la mesa y se va)

Rey.- ahora a donde va kai

Max.- no lo se

Ana.- bien considero que lo más conveniente es que blanca se enfrente a max, bella se enfrente a rey, y la última batalla será entre tyson y yo, les parece

(Todos asintieron)

Kai.- *me voy de aquí hoy pero no me voy a ir con esta duda, lo quieras o no hoy me darás algunas respuestas


	4. la batalla

Ana.- bien considero que lo más conveniente es que blanca se enfrente a Max, bella se enfrente a rey, y la última batalla será entre Tyson y yo, les parece

(Todos asintieron)

Kai.- *me voy de aquí hoy pero no me voy a ir con esta duda, lo quieras o no hoy me darás algunas respuestas* (se dirige hacia la oficina de Catherine, llega hasta la puerta la abre y se queda en la puerta cruzado de brazos, mirando directamente a Catherine con su mirada fría)

Catherine.-* contrólate has manejado mirada frías y de resentimiento toda tu viada y esa mirada no te debe de dar conmoción*

Robert.- pasa algo Catherine, por que te has quedado callada

(Catherine reaccionando)

Catherine.- nada, te espero en esa dirección esta bien

Robert.- por supuesto, quisiera ver a tu equipo pelear

Catherine.- bien hasta más tarde (en ese momento cuelga el teléfono)

Catherine.- sueles entrar así en todas la habitaciones

Kai.- acaso interrumpí algo, según el propósito de tu conversación era solo dar la dirección

Catherine.- hay alguna razón por la cual estas aquí

Kai.-tenemos una conversación pendiente

Catherine*que no te intimide tantos años en la abadía debieron de servir de algo* ¿así?

Kai.- a caso te has olvidado de ello, te lo recuerdo fue la conversación en el templo

Catherine.- lo que recuerdo es que esa conversación se acabo

Kai.-nada de eso me evadiste y no me diste respuesta

Catherine.- claro que te di una respuesta

Kai.- el que me hayas dicho que no eres la persona indicada no es exactamente una respuesta* que cree que soy un idiota, o ella se esta haciendo la tonta, pero ya me esta colmando mi paciencia*

Catherine.- que mas quieres que te diga siendo que esa es la verdad no soy esa persona

Kai.- déjate de tonterías, tu conoces esa información, información de mi pasado y eso me concierne saber, sin importar si eres la persona indicada o no debes de decirme

Catherine.- yo no debo de decirte, tú debes de descubrirlo por tus propios medios

Kai.-*perfecto*, bien si ese es el caso lo descubriré por mis propios medios(es ese momento empieza acercarse aceleradamente) te reto a una batalla (el reto impresiono un poco a Catherine pero retomo la compostura después de un momento)

Catherine.- porque aceptaría tal proposición

Kai.- por favor, es totalmente evidente que quieres una batalla contra mí, tus amigas lo han dicho desde el principio, esperanzadas a que yo aceptara tal proporción

Catherine.-*esto es genial por que le dijeron algo así no pensaron que pudiera usarlo en mi contra*, supongo que si aceptara tu reto, si en dado caso de que perdiera te tendría que decir lo que se, o quizás tu fascinación a descubrirlo será el ¿Por qué lo se?

Kai.- te equivocas el por que lo sabes me tiene sin importancia

Catherine.- no pienso que la información e robe tu atención, pero si eso me mantiene alejada de tus asuntos y de tu vida mejor para mi, pero espero que no te moleste algunas condiciones

Kai.- que más da

Catherine.- ya que nuestro equipos se enfrentaran en este momento, te lo pondré así si mi equipo gana no me enfrento a ti no obtendrás nada de mi y te alejaras, si tu equipo gana te diré todo lo que quieras saber, y si en dado caso llegar a terminar en un empate nos enfrentaremos

Kai.- aceptare tus condiciones si tu aceptas las mías

Catherine.- adelante

Kai.- si mi equipo pierde, estoy se acuerdo no me lo dirás, si mi equipo gana me dirás todo lo que quiero saber absolutamente todo, pero si lega a un empate no importara la demás batallas, si yo gano el encuentro me lo dirás todo, y si existe la remota posibilidad de que pierda, me dirás todo ¿trato hecho?

Catherine.- estas considerando que cuando tienes un combate conmigo no hay revanchas

Kai.- esta considerado, no voy a perder así que esa promesa auto impuesta será un problema para ti

Catherine.- bien, en ese caso trato hecho, (en ese momento se levanta de su lugar) será mejor que nos vayamos todos al estadio (Catherine se dirigió hacia la puerta seguida por Kai, los demás estaban reunidos en la puerta de entrada dispuestos a salir para el estadio, Kai y Catherine se unieron con los demás; se dirigieron al estadio en el camino Tyson estaba alegre por la pelea que estaba apunto de suceder, los demás estaba un poco nerviosos

Tyson.-* no puedo esperar se que voy a vencer*

Rey.- * quisiera tener la confianza que tiene Tyson pero ellas, han entrenado con el dispositivo durante años y nosotros apenas tenemos una semana con el, confió en nuestras habilidades, pero serán suficientes*

Kenny.- verifiquemos la situación ellas tienen mas entrenamiento Catherine logro vencer a Tyson con apenas un movimiento, sin siquiera invocar a su bestia bit, además de ser ella la líder y la mas poderosa según sus compañeras, se que hemos avanzado con el entrenamiento que los chico están dominando muy bien el poder pero será suficiente, en que problema nos hemos metido ahora*

Kai.- * por que acepte el trato se nota que ninguno esta listo para la batalla, tranquilo Kai, no son tan débiles como para no alcanzar un empate si lo logran yo entrare y tendré las respuestas de lo que sea que oculte (Catherine estaba en el asiento delantero junto a Josef el una camioneta con destino al estadio solo tenían que rodear la montaña y llegarían, Catherine tenia los ojos cerrados hablando con darkanon en su mente, la cual estaba en completa oscuridad , no se ve con claridad la forma de darkanon solo la silueta de un dragón, Catherine estaba ahí como suspendida en el espacio)

Catherine.-crees que hice lo correcto, será el momento de hablar

Darkanon.- por algo esta aquí no creo que sea simple coincidencia, noto algo diferente en tu mirada que al mismo tiempo me parece conocido, ¿miedo?, eso no puede ser sabes que mientras yo este aquí nadie te lastimara

Catherine.- si eso lo se, pero como estar segura que el no aparecerá, el es su nieto, debería confiar en el

Darkanon.- yo no lo conozco tu si, tu dime confías en el, solo escucha Catherine, yo confió en tus decisiones, la seguiré al pie de la letra por que se que puedo confiar en ti

Catherine.- y si me equivoco

Darkanon.- creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación, no importa si te equivocas y si en dado caso lo haces afrontaremos las consecuencias juntos, tu eres parte de mi al igual que soy parte de ti desde que tu me salvaste, y yo a ti, toma la decisión que creas que es la correcta sea lo que sea que tengamos que afrontar después lo haremos juntos, cual es tu decisión

Catherine.- se lo diré el tiene que saberlo pero se lo diré mediante ala reacción que tenga, si creo que no esta listo tendré que esperar a que lo este, que opinas

Darkanon.- dices que el es valiente, orgulloso, frio y despiadado, pero noto algo diferente cuando hablas de el no es con odio que esperaba si no con admiración

Catherine.- exacto el se ha enfrentado a su herencia y al miedo y es mucho mas fuerte de lo que yo seré, yo no podría enfrentarme a el aunque quisiera

Darkanon.- claro que puedes por que me tienes a mi, díselo, hasta el ultimo detalle, y si se lo puedes decir en una sola oportunidad mejor, pero que ni se atreva a decir ni siquiera tu nombre delante de ese psicópata, aunque no creo que lo diga reafírmalo

Catherine.- solo te pido un favor si logro bey batallar contra Kai no salgas hasta el momento en el que te invoque, se que algunas veces sales sin que yo te diga por que lo pienso o te necesito pero por favor no salgas hasta que diga tu nombre en voz alta

Darkanon.- que extraña petición que planeas

Catherine.- aunque creo que a Kai, pienso dejar que el me venza, para no ganarme su odio creo que debo esforzarme un poco pero quiero que el me venza

Darkanon.- aun no entiendo tu plan, pero esta bien hasta que me invoques no saldré

(En ese momento Catherine abrió los ojos, y habían llegado al estadio, el estadio no era muy grande, tenía espacio para una pocas personas, estaba completamente solitario, pero aun así no parecía abandonado, estaba muy bien acondicionado, en el momento que llegaron ala entrada Catherine se bajo primero, seguida por los miembros de su equipo, detrás de ellos venían los chicos, Catherine abrió la puerta de el estadio y con su mano dio la seña de que podían pasar, Catherine se quedo en la puerta hasta que todos pasaron, Josef se le acerco)

Josef.- se le ofrece algo más señorita Catherine

Catherine.- si Josef, podrías esperar a que Robert llegue, algo me dice que trae compañía

Josef.- después de escoltar al joven Robert prefiere usted que vaya directamente a casa

Catherine.- no Josef, prefiero que te quedes aquí no creo que las batallas duren mucho y necesitaremos que nos lleves de regreso a casa no creo que nuestros visitantes hayan traído sus cosas, pero solo una cosa te pido no intervengas en lo que sea que veas

Josef.- acaso usted tiene planeado decirle al joven Kai lo que sabe

Catherine.- si

(En ese momento entra Catherine al estadio, se acerco a su equipo)

Catherine.-ya eligieron quien va primero

Blanca.- yo voy primero, después ira bella por ultimo ira Ana, ¿te parece bien?

Catherine.- perfecto, estaré en las gradas si nos les importa

Bella.- tú eres parte del equipo por que harás algo así

Catherine.- acaso me necesitan aquí para poder ganar

Ana.- queremos que te quedes con nosotros

Catherine.- bien, pero solo me quedare en la banca

Blanca.- podrías presentarnos

Catherine.-no

Bella.- por que es tu estadio

Catherine.- no es necesario, suban pelen y déjenme en paz (lo decía Catherine al sentarse en la baca con los brazos cruzados, en el momento que se sentó serró los ojos)

Ana.- blanca, bella, creo que eso no estuvo bien no le agrado la pequeña broma que le hicieron

* * *

Kenny.- ten cuidado Max no sabemos las técnicas que usara blanca ve con precaución (lo decía mientras miraba su computadora, el estaba sentad y Max parado frente a el Tyson estaba sentado aun lado de Kenny, rey alado de el y Kai del otro lado de Kenny)solo tengo algo de información sobre ellas, al parecer se llamar dark rouse pero al parecer en el campeonato como ahora sus estadísticas son un misterio, lo único que dice que su bestia bit se llama lummika y utiliza ataques de truenos

Rey.- ten cuidado recuerda la rapidez con que me derroto la primera vez, no bajes la guardia

(Max miro a Kai)

Max.- algún consejo

Kai.- no la subestimes

Tyson.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Max demuéstrale que eres el mejor has mejorado y es hora de demostrarlo, ve por todo Max!!!!!!!!!!

(Max sube donde se encontraba el plato era un plato normal color rojo, perfecto para el ataque defensivo de Max, blanca subió hasta el plato quedando frente a frente)

Blanca.- listo Max

Max.- puedes apostarlo (levantando el pulgar como afirmación)

Blanca.- que bien que estés listo

Tyson.- o vamos venimos aquí a bey batallar o a charlar

Max.- disculpa a Tyson esta un poco ansioso

Blanca.- no te disculpes, bien comencemos antes de que a Tyson le de un ataque

(Blanca y Max se pusieron en posición listos para lanzar)

Max.-esperen que no va haber un presentador o un réferi

Blanca.- es lo mismo que yo dije (Catherine solo abrió los ojos hacia la posición donde estaba Josef que acababa de entrar junto con los magestix y el señor diquenson, Josef solo miro la mirada de Catherine y se acerco al plato)

Josef.- si me disculpan jóvenes, señor (hizo una reverencia y lego hasta el plato, Catherine al ver que Josef ya venia serró de nuevo sus ojos, Robert, Oliver, Johnny, enrique y el señor diquenson se sentaron en sus asientos)

Josef.-joven, señorita empecemos, los jóvenes Bleybleykers y las señoritas dark rouse se enfrentaran en un combate, como primer jugador del equipo Bleybleykers es el joven Max tate, y su bestia bit draciel, el se enfrentara con la señorita blanca, y su bestia bit lummika, jugadores tomen sus posiciones, ya saben la reglas sin un beyblade deja de girar o sale del bey estadio pierde solo será un encuentro por ronda el mejor de tres gana , tres, dos, uno ( en ese momento lanzaron sus beyblade que en el momento d chocar contra el bey estadio crearon una oda expansiva, sin esperar mas blanca ataco, mandando el beyblade de Max a la orilla del bey estadio)

Blanca.- vamos Max no me hagas esto tan fácil, se supone que lo que quieren demostrar es que dominan el nuevo poder

(Max se recupera del golpe)

Max.-la pelea aun no termina, por que estas jugando conmigo

Blanca.- de que hablas Max

Max.- por que no utilizaste el bey blade creado de la energía de tu bestia bit

Blanca.- bueno no creo que sea necesario, tú todavía no lo has creado seria una ventaja injusta

(En la mente de Catherine)

Darkanon.- que se supone que esta haciendo blanca

Catherine.-jugando

Darkanon.- debe de eliminarlo de un golpe, el esta adsorbiendo su poder

Catherine.- que lo haga, veremos si puede con el poder de una lluvia de truenos, solo dime que debo hacer

Darkanon.- tomar tus propias decisiones, yo no las puedo tomar por ti confía en ti misma

Catherine.- no es tan fácil, pero gracias por confiar tanto en mi

Darkanon.- te dejare pensar en lo que harás

(En ese momento la silueta del dragón desaparece)

Catherine.-tengo que decírselo se lo prometí, solo si el me venza y es lo que quiero pero por que solo se lo podría decir si me siento obligada hacerlo por una promesa , si se lo diré con tiempo el sabe de los planes que tiene su abuelo podría detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde pero si el no puede y esto hace que todo sea mas rápido , no eso no va a pasar el odia a su abuelo se l que sea no se lo dirá no me pondrá a mi en riesgo y mas si sabe …., pero tendré que decirle eso también , no me gusta recordarlo y supongo que al el tampoco le va a gustar mucho hacerlo , bien se lo diré pero en lugar que este segura que no va a salir corriendo para comprobarlo eso seria terrible, ahora solo será cuestión de esperar , o que tenga que pasar mi equipo no es tan débil de seguro no perderá o terminara en empate , pero si dejo que el me gane se dará cuenta y quizás sospeche de lo que le digo no es cierto y eso lleva a querer comprobarlo eso llevaría al inicio de todo y al final también , no eso seria desastroso , pero si yo gano el buscara la información en otra fuente y si esa fuente no es la que espero que sea eso también seria terrible eso me pone a mi como la mejor en este caso de darle esa información , y si la doy yo eso seria mas comprensible y a si el estará mas convencido de no hablar de mi pero como se que el no sabe donde estoy, no eso es imposible si el ya supiera ya hubieran hecho lo imposible por capturarme, pero no puedo ganarle si me bestia bit sale y le gana eso equivaldría a una conversión, no tengo que ser fuerte en mi decisión le daré la información que necesita afrontare las consecuencias que vengan mi darkanon me protegerá de cualquier cosa lo se aunque quisiera que mi equipo se mantuviera lo mas alejado de esta situación, hablando de mi equipo , blanca ya se ha tardado mucho en vencer a su oponente( en ese momento abre los ojos al parecer blanca a tenido unos cuantos problemas en vencer a Max gracias a su muralla vaiper que en ese momento era muy fuerte)

Catherine.- blanca que haces el ya debería estar fuera

Max.- la que va a estar fuera es ella, ataque maremoto (en ese momento draciel levanta una ola gigantesca)

Blanca.- perfecto (en ese momento ale su bestia bit que es un dragón negro con dorado) lluvia de rayos (en ese momento aparecen nubes que rodean el plato y cientos de rayos aparecen por arriba y por abajo dando de lleno contra draciel, que sale volando lejos del plato) el agua es un buen conductor de electricidad

Blanca.-buen juego Max, me lo hiciste difícil, siria que res el mejor contrincante que he tenido

Max.- gracias, blanca, y me ganaste en buena ley y fue una batalla grandiosa, aun me superas pero no por mucho

Blanca.- espero que llegue el día en el cual me superes seria una pelea muy interesante

Max.- dalo por hecho pelearemos otra vez

Blanca.- claro (se dieron la mano como signo de amistad)

Tyson.- todo esta bien Max diste tu mejor esfuerzo

Rey.- Tyson tiene razón

(Max se acerco con los chicos)

Kenny.- bien rey tú eres el siguiente

Rey.- y al ver tú cara no son buenas noticias las que me tienes

Dizzi.-si la información que tenemos es poca, al parecer se toman mucho tiempo para pasar inadvertidas

Kenny.- lo único que sabemos es que tiene una bestia bit, que utiliza ataque de hielo

Dizzi.- quizás se vea dulce fuera del plato, peo en el bey estadio es fría como un tempano de hielo

Max.- ten cuidado, no la subestimes quizás al principio no parezca gran cosa pero no debes bajar la guardia

Tyson.- dale una lección rey

(Rey dirigió su mirada a Kai que seguía sentado en la misma posición que a la vista de todos, tenía una posición tranquila)

Rey.-*esta situación me hace recordar los viejos tiempos, en nuestro primer campeonato mundial, quizás para el también) algún consejo Kai

Kai.- concéntrate

(Rey se dirigió al plato, mientras blanca estaba con sus compañeras)

Blanca.- que tal lo hice

Bella.-estuviste muy bien

Ana.-si aunque resistió muy poco aunque no creo que Tyson resista mucho, que aburrido

Blanca.- no lo subestimes o te dará una sorpresa, bueno espero que te la de almenas así se te bajan lo sumos

Ana.- lo dudo

Blanca.- como estuve Catherine

Catherine.- te tardaste,

Blanca.-a que te refieres

Catherine.-sueles acabar con tus oponentes rápidamente pero esta vez tardaste mas de lo usual

Blanca.- cambiar de estrategia es bueno

Catherine.-el cambio de estrategia es bueno para confundir al oponente, pero no debes de cambiar tu estilo, eso te diferencia de los demás

Bella.- bien mi pelea esta por comenzar

(Catherine le dirige la mirada)

Catherine.- se que te encanta poner las cosas interesante, pero por esta vez abstente de eso y acaba pronto, y vénselo

Bella.- pero que hay de divertido en eso

Catherine.-solo hazlo

Bella.- quieres acabar pronto acaso ya te aburriste entonces dame la oportunidad de hacerlo mas interesante

Catherine.- que no escuchas dije que "no"

Bella.- pero quiero ver la batalla mas interesante de la tarde

Ana.- bella has lo que te dice

Catherine.- haz lo que quieras pero las consecuencias van por cuenta tuya

Bella.-bien

(Bella se dirigió al plato)

Blanca.- cuando bella saca su lado frio da miedo

Ana.- ya entusiasmo demasiado, cual será la batalla que quiere ver que hasta se atrevió a retar a Catherine

Catherine.-*insolente, esa batalla nunca se dará, aunque tu hagas de todo, bien si ella hará lo que creo que hará, entonces todo quedara en manos de Ana, claro si rey lo lograra, entonces solo seria cuestión de que Ana gane su batalla, y como es un reto al mejor de tres, no llegaría el empate, pero si Tyson, que estoy pensando Ana lo hará pedazos*

Kai*rey tiene que vencer a bella para lograr el empate, no te preocupes Kai es seguro que lo hará*

(Ya los contrincantes en el plato Josef se acerca hasta ellos)

Josef.- ya los contrincantes están listos, señorita bella, joven rey

Bella.- claro Josef

Rey.- empecemos

Josef.- asuman sus posiciones (rey y bella sumieron sus posiciones)

Josef.- tres, dos, uno, lancen (bella y rey lanzaron sus bey blades, pero a diferencia de la anterior pelea bella no ataco rápidamente, solo se quedo en el centro del plato como si no se percata que estuviera otro beyblade ahí, rey daba vueltas velozmente alrededor del plato esperando la oportunidad de dar un golpe o que bella diera el primero)

Rey.- veo que no piensas atacar, bien entonces yo empanzare, garra de volcán

(El ataque hiso un impacto directo y el beyblade de bella fue arrastrado a unos cuantos centímetros cerca de la orilla, el beyblade se recupero pero siguió en el filo de la orilla)

Bella.- bien ya que e di la oportunidad de atracar es mi turno, aunque tu ataque fue muy débil, espero que te guste el frio por que la temperatura descenderá un mas, vamos artika, ataque ventisca (del beyblade empezó a salir viento helado acompañado con hielo que empezó a congelar todo a su alrededor, el hielo cubrió todo el plato hasta los pies de los bey luchadores que estaban en la banca)

Bella.- esto te hará ir mas rápido espero que controles la velocidad

Rey.- es lo mejor que tienes, algo de hielo y frio no va detenerme

Tyson.- que este lugar no tiene calefacción

Kai.- cállate Tyson

Max.- tranquilo Tyson cuando acabe la batalla el estadio volverá a su temperatura normal

Bella.- te manejas bien en el hielo no has pensado unirte al equipo de patinaje

Rey.- gracias por el consejo pero lo mío es beyblade, driger

Bella.- estas yendo demasiado rápido eso no es bueno pueden aparecer obstáculo en el camino y como los evitaras, veamos si puedes rosas de cristal

(En ese momento aparecieron rosas por todo el plato, rey por poco choca con una pero logro mantenerse)

Rey.- lindo jardín, pero creo que necesita que lo poden

(Rey, empezó a despedazar la rosas pero no le era muy fácil eran bastante duras y cuando se desasía de una salía otra en su lugar. El señor diquenson, Robert, y su equipo miraban la batalla desde las gradas)

Oliver.- que ataque tan hermoso

Robert.- es sorprendente, rey ni siquiera se puede acercar al beyblade

Johnny.- un montón de flores gran cosa

Enrique.- si pero cuando se acerque a ella la acabara, solo mira, su posición en el pato, esta en la orilla y solo un golpe puede sacarla de ahí

Johnny.- además Robert, por que la insistencia de que todos vengamos, podrías haber mandado a Oliver o a Enrique a recogerlos, por tuvimos que venir todos,

Robert.- recuerda que el objetivo no era simplemente recogerlos, es hacer la invitación

Johnny.- por que no simplemente la mandaste por correo

Robert.- pienso incluirlas a ellas también

Johnny.- a ellas vamos son solo unas novatas, no tiene que invitar a todos

Robert.- silencio Johnny, yo decido a quien por que soy el líder de este equipo

Johnny.- bien

(Rey seguía destruyendo las rosas con el mismo efecto de siempre)

Bella.- deja de destruirlas

Rey.- que te molesta que arruine tu jardín

Bella.- solo estas advertido lo hermoso no siempre es inofensivo, espinas( no acabo de pronunciar la palabra cuando de los pétalos de rosas salieron unas espinas, y al estar las rosas tan unidas una de las otras destruía parte del beyblade de rey cada vez que intentaba pasar por ahí)

Rey.- sabes que siempre hay que quitarle las espinas alas rosas, driger acabemos con esto, choque eléctrico (en ese momento empezó a destruir todas las rosas llegando hasta el beyblade de bella, y con la velocidad y el poder que había adquirido le dio lleno con el sacándolo de bey estadio, bella solo se quedo viendo el beyblade sin ninguna expresión de sorpresa lo recogía sin mas y le dedico una amplia sonrisa a rey)

Bella.- buen combate

Rey.- estuviste grandiosa

Bella.- gracias, tu también, espero que haya otra pelea (bella se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su equipo, en el cual Catherine la esperaba con su mirada acecina)

Catherine.- espero que te hayas divertido con tu pequeño jueguito

Bella.- aun no ha pasado lo mas interesante (lo decía con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro)

Catherine.- ni pasara (mirándola con indiferencia)

Bella.- ya lo veremos

Catherine.- te estas sobrepasando

Bella.- lo vale y mucho

Catherine.- lo dudo, Ana te toca, no juegues y demuéstrale a bella lo que es ganar rápidamente (le dedica una mirada de haz lo que te digo)

Ana.-claro el no sabrá ni que lo golpeo o quizás si pero no tendrá el poder suficiente para detener mi ataque

Catherine.- deja de fanfarronear y sube al plato

Ana.- tranquila, genial bella ya la pusiste de mal humor

Bella.- como si se notara el cambio

Ana.- le ganare te lo prometo

Catherine.-eso espero por que tomo las promesas muy enserio (en ese momento se dirigió al plato hasta estar en su posición)

Tyson.- bien rey es la primera victoria y vamos por la segunda (pero rey se veía muy serio)

Max.- que pasa rey

Rey.- eso fue muy fácil

Tyson.- de que hablas viste esas rosas parecían bloques de hielo

Rey.- solo piénsalo Tyson (notar.-pensar Tyson, algo difícil) ella no se esforzó solo puso obstáculos, además mirando la facilidad con que sacaron a Max del plato, hay algo que no concuerda

Max.-se más explicito

Rey.- en el ultimo golpe ella no hizo nada por defenderse, además ella solo se quedo en la orilla del plato como esperando que yo la atacara, además ella no libero a u bestia bit

Max.- no crees que exageres

Rey.- pero lo que me llevo a esto es la reacción que tuvo cuando vio su beyblade fuera solo lo levanto como si nada y simplemente sonrió, pensé que sorprendería pero no solo sonrió como si esperara que pasara eso

Kenny.- no crees que estas algo paranoico que motivo tendrían para perder

Kai.- * a menos que su líder se lo indicara pero viendo la cara que tenia en ese momento, no lo creo eso quiere decir que ella esta enterada de la apuesta, y quiere que Catherine y yo……veo que no tienes el control total de tu equipo quizás esto me sirva después de todo solo requiero que Tyson gane, o que quede en empate


	5. ¿que es mas dificil perder o ganar?

Kai.- * a menos que su líder se lo indicara pero viendo la cara que tenia en ese momento, no lo creo eso quiere decir que ella esta enterada de la apuesta, y quiere que Catherine y yo……veo que no tienes el control total de tu equipo quizás esto me sirva después de todo solo requiero que Tyson gane, o que quede en empate*

Catherine.- *esta situación no me gusta, no me gusta depender de los demás si Ana pierde o bella sigue con sus juegos como detenerla si yo no juego, esto es desesperante, el trabajo en equipo aun no me acostumbro a eso si no tomo el control la situación se pone insoportable*(en ese momento Ana sube al plato)

Tyson.- tranquilo rey, va a ver como les doy una paliza

Catherine.- esta batalla será algo absurda, el esta demasiado confiado y Ana también, eso quiere decir que en esta batalla va haber muchos errores espero que eso no nos cueste la victoria

(Tyson sube al plato)

Tyson.- espero que estés lista

Ana.- cuando quieran, el resultado será el mismo yo ganare

Tyson.- eso jamás

(Josef se acerco al plato)

Josef.- bien comencemos la batalla señorita Ana, joven Tyson, tomen sus posiciones (tomaros sus posiciones)

Catherine.- ese beyblade?, es nuevo o es el que ella logro hacer

Blanca.-no es nuevo

Bella.- ella no se atrevería a desafiarte, es muy fiel a ti

Blanca.- deberías confiar mas en ella no lo crees

Catherine.- confiar en alguien tan

Blanca.-en ella y en nosotras, acaso no nos hemos ganado eso

Catherine.- lo han ganado no he cuestionado eso, no se si puedan manejarlo

Blanca.- eso solo nos dice que no la has depositado toda

(Catherine quedo algo pensativa por el comentario)

Catherine.-* como explicar que les tengo confianza pero no quiero que se lastimen, estar conmigo es peligro, si confió pero también quisiera que en la mínima oportunidad se alejaran de mi y se pusieran a salvo*

Rey.- (se acerco a Kai con preocupación) Kai

Kai.- (abriendo los ojos)

Rey.- hay alguna razón por la cual ellas quieran perder

Kai.-…………..

Rey.-eso quiere decir que no lo sabes, o si sabes pero no quieres contar

Kai.-………………

Rey.- vamos Kai, sabes lo que traman, dilo

Kai.- deja de molestar, no tengo que decir nada, lo veras muy pronto

(Rey balo la mirada respiro profundo)

Rey.-quiero estar preparado para lo que va a pasar

Kai.-………..

Rey.- Kai, por favor

Kai.- solo hay una razón, va ver una pelea, entre Catherine y yo

Rey.- quieres pelear con ella

Kai.- vamos a pelear, solo si el encuentro queda en empate

Rey.- y aceptaste

Kai.- si

Rey.- es muy necesario

(Kai solo bajo la mirada)

Kai.- es necesario

Rey.- bien si es lo que quieres (rey se dirige hasta donde esta Tyson)

Josef.- joven rey usted no pude subir al plato cuando la pelea esta a punto de comenzar

Rey.- disculpe puedo hablar con Tyson y Ana un segundo (lo dos quedaron sorprendidos)

Josef.- esto es poco inusual pero claro

Kai.-*rey que haces*

(Tyson y Ana se acercaron a donde estaba rey)

Tyson.- ¿rey que pasa por que detuviste el encuentro?

Rey.- Ana tu no dijiste que de la única persona de la cual Catherine quería un encuentro era de Kai

Ana.- si pero el dijo que no estaba interesado a que viene eso

Rey.- bueno el me dijo que iba a pelear con ella, `pero que hicieron un trato ella solo peleara con el si el encuentro termina en empate

Ana.- con que eso es lo que quiere ver bella

Tyson.- y a que viene que detuvieras el encuentro

Rey.- Ana, Tyson pueden hacer que el encuentro termine el empate

Ana.- por que no simplemente sedemos nuestros lugares a Catherine y a Kai

Rey.- tu conoces a Catherine si haces eso ella simplemente no aceptara

Ana.- pero después de esto me ira mal a mi, desafiarla no es algo que me guste hacer

Rey.- esta pude ser la única oportunidad, y no tienes que perder solo que el combate termine en empate, lo harás

Ana.-si

Rey.- tu Tyson lo harás

Tyson.- por que son tan complicados, si lo hare

Rey.- bien recuerden que bey blades salgan del plato al mismo tiempo

Ana.- se lo que consiste un empate

Rey.- bien es hora de comenzar la batalla (rey se aleja de ellos y se acerca asta la banca donde se encuentran los demás)

Kenny.- ¿que pasa rey?

Rey.- nada malo Kenny no te preocupes

(Tyson y Ana se acercaron hasta el plato al igual que Josef)

Josef.- ¿podemos comenzar?

Ana.- claro Josef, lamento la interrupción

Josef.- tomen sus posiciones

(Los dos tomaron sus posiciones)

Josef.- lancen en tres, dos, uno (los dos lanzaron al mismo tiempo chocando en el aire)

Tyson.- me esforzare al máximo así que prepárate, ataque huracán (en ese momento el beyblade de Tyson subiendo la velocidad girando alrededor del plato creando un huracán inmenso)

Blanca.- Catherine de que habrán hablado rey Tyson y Ana

Bella.- no debería preocuparse por eso Ana no es capas de enfrentare a Catherine

Catherine.-*esto no me gusta, pero creo que a ti si, has llegado hasta acá con que propósito detenerme o cumplir con lo que tenias que hacer desde hace mucho tiempo* (dirige ala vista a un espectador que estaba lo mas alejado en las gradas)

(Ana gira al contrario del beyblade de Tyson con mucha mas velocidad de la de Tyson contrarrestando el ataque de el, la velocidad de Tyson estaba disminuyendo y en ese momento Ana ataco, expulsando el beyblade de Tyson hacia la orilla del plato)

Ana.- que resistencia, que bueno no me gustaría decepcionar a rey

Tyson.- a ti no te importa decepcionar a rey, ustedes solo quieren ver una buena batalla

Ana.- lo dices como si fuera algo malo

Tyson.- que hay de tenemos que ayudar a nuestra líder eso ya no cuenta

Ana.- claro que cuenta por eso tiene que suceder esa batalla solo piénsalo Tyson en verdad crees que traicionaríamos a Catherine, que propósito tendríamos, aparte ella confía en nosotros y si la ves ahora no se preocupada, por que, por que no le hemos dado motivos por el cual piense que esto es traición, en este momento pensara que solo es un juego, y quizás lo sea

Tyson.- ¿juego?

Ana.- si solo un juego así que diviértete, me toca atacar, y terminar de una vez el juego, me ayudas Magnus, ataque volcán (del beyblade de Ana empezó a salir lava que se expandía hacia todas partes, el beyblade de Tyson se alejo lo mas rápido posible de la lava que lo alcanzaba)

Catherine.- Josef enciende la refrigeración

(Josef se acerco a Catherine)

Josef.- como usted diga señorita

(Josef se alejo de ella)

Blanca.- aun sigo diciendo que deberías agregar un por favor y un gracias a tu vocabulario

Catherine.- una cosa es que estén en mi vocabulario y otra cosa es que quiera actuar cortes mente y usarlo

Ana.-* Catherine se esta desesperando por que no termino esta batalla rápido se lo prometí pero lo ciento pero esto es para bien, Magnus*

(El beyblade de Ana se deslizo por la lava en dirección a el beyblade de Tyson chocando directamente, el choque directo de ambos ocasiono que los beyblade salieran del bey estadio al mismo tiempo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos menos rey, Tyson y Ana, Ana respiro profundo al saber lo que venia, recogió su beyblade y se acerco a Tyson)

Ana.- buena batalla Tyson, lamento que tuviera que terminar así pero deberás saber que esto es necesario (Ana se dirige hacia la banca)

Blanca.-que fue eso un empate

Bella.- por que empataste

Ana.- es lo que querías no bella

Bella.- no creí que fueras capaz

Catherine.- un empate es completamente inaceptable, no se por que se les a ocurrido retarme, y no me interesa saber ahora mismo regresas al plato y mas te vale que ganes el encuentro o es que acaso no puedes ganarle

Ana.- a caso tú no puedes ganar

Catherine.- así que lo hacen por eso, que acoso tenia que decírselos o no pueden entender por su propia cuenta, ustedes no debieron interferir, pero aun así lo hicieron que acaso tengo que decirles en que intervenir y en que no que, ustedes no se pueden darse cuenta de eso

Bella.- es una batalla que vale le pena presenciar, solo había una oportunidad y es esta y todas queremos verla

Catherine.- ya medí cuenta, pero les advierto no será lo que esperan (en ese momento Catherine se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hasta el plato

Max.- así que la capitana va desempatar el juego

Tyson.- pues le daré una paliza

Rey.- Tyson (Tyson se detuvo, ya que iba directamente al plato) si ellas escogieron a su capitán de equipo nosotros también, ¿Kai estas de acuerdo? (Kai no contesto solo se dirigió al plato, Josef ya estaba ahí para dar la señal de lanzamiento, Catherine y Kai se quedaron mirándose por un rato, la mirada de Kai era pesada, pero parecía no tener efecto en Catherine que tenia la mirada resignada como quien es obligada hacer algo)

Catherine.-*el reto mas grande para cualquiera es perder, pero es necesario obligación e instinto de responsabilidad, solo lo podría hacer por esas razones, claro sumado con algo de culpabilidad*Josef

Josef.- claro señorita Catherine (Josef sabe que no puede hacer esperar a Catherine), señorita Catherine, joven Kai si ambos están listos podemos comenzar (sin decir una sola palabra asumieron sus posiciones) bien ya en sus posiciones lancen (dada la señal los dos beyblade fueron lanzados impactándose en el aire, el golpe no fue muy fuerte a si que al caer el beyblade de Kai mantuvo su fuerza, pero el beyblade de Catherine se tambaleaba)

Kai.- que pasa acaso no vas a pelear

Catherine.- que propósito tengo para ganar, tu quieres ganar adelante no accionare mi defensa ataca lo mas fuerte que `puedas y acabemos de una vez con esto

Kai.- no tienes deseos de pelear veamos cuanto dura eso (en ese momento Kai ataco al beyblade de Catherine, el impacto no fue muy grande pero casi hace que el beyblade de Catherine salga del plato) acaso no tienes nada de orgullo (al no ver respuesta) bien si tanto quieres perder, no hubieras jugado , no aceptare que actúes así , peleas o ríndete ya , solo te dejas atacar que patética , si es así no quiero ninguna información de tu parte( en ese momento la ataco, pero el ataque fue esquivado)

Catherine.- ¿patética? Palabras duras , pero vale muy poco lo piensas , pero aun siguen siendo algo insultante , bien eso me gano por tratar de hacerte las cosas fáciles al parecer te gusta que las cosas san difíciles eso que te brinda Kai acoso algún bienestar por superar algo que era difícil, bien pues si quieres sentir algo de esa satisfacción solo tenias que decirlo Kai , bien darkanon ataque de sombras( el beyblade de Catherine se recupero rápidamente y desapareció pareciendo de pronto atacando a beyblade de Kai)

Rey.- ese ataque es el mismo que utilizo cuando batallo contra Tyson

Max.- pero como lo hace

Kenny.- no creo que les guste saber

Rey.- que es lo que descubriste Kenny

Kenny.- según dizzi el ataque de sombras es literalmente ataque ala sombra

Tyson.- como que ataque a la sombra

Catherine.- el poder de la bestia bit de Catherine hace que el beyblade se esconda en la sombra del beyblade contrario y atacar sin que el se de cuenta no solo al beyblade si no que también a su sombra

Rey.- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

(Todos con cara de asombro)

Kenny.- por su bestia bit darkanon el dragón de la oscuridad cuya habilidad es manejar las sombras

Darkanon.- Catherine te sugiero, ya que recuperaste tu juicio que utilices la dimensión oscura

Catherine.-no

Darkanon.- por que no es el ataque más poderoso a tu disposición

Catherine.- ese ataque solo lo utilizo cuando se que el temor al cual voy a enfrentar a mi oponente es uno que yo pedo superar, sabes que para utilizarlo tengo que superarlo yo primero para no caer con el también

Darkanon.- y eso que

Catherine.- no se cual es el temor de Kai y si en dado caso es uno que yo tenga también, yo no podría superarlo, no atacare su sombra cual leve rose será suficiente para derribarlo

Kai.-bien Catherine ahora si vas a pelear en serio

Catherine.- …………….

Kai.- solo te dire algo no necesito que te des por vencida para poder derrotarte

Catherine.- crees que no lo se, y serias el único nada mas aceptaría una derrota y esa seria de tu parte, yo no puedo vencerte es la verdad

Ana.- que estas diciendo tienes mucho mas poder que el

Catherine.- no se trata de poder vamos Kai que el golpe final sea rápido

Kai.- no quiero ganar así

Darkanon.- esto ya fue demasiado estas bajando tu orgullo hasta por los suelos y el no lo acepta, bien Catherine ten algo de dignidad y termina esta pelea ya

Catherine.- bien esta fue la ultima oportunidad de atacarme y ganar fácilmente darkanon tornado oscuro (del beyblade de Catherine apareció un remolino enorme tremendamente fuerte)

Kai.- es todo lo que tienes, dranzer flechas de fuego (dranzer salió de beyblade y al agitar las plumas salieron enormes flechas de fuego de su alas en dirección hacia el fuego se convido con el viento)

Catherine.- perfecto, darkanon has mas fuerte el tornado y mantén las llamas ardiendo, aviva mas al fuego y contra ataca (el tornado se hizo mas fuerte las llamas seguían ahí y en un momento el tornado se dirigió hasta el beyblade de Kai encerrándolo en el medio recibiendo el impacto de los dos elementos )

Kai.- Dranzer sigue la corriente y sal de ahí el beyblade Kai se unió al tornado saliendo por los aires)

Catherine.- darkanon acaba con su paseo (el tornado desapareció dejando el beyblade de Kai en caída libre directo hacia el plato)

Kai.- yo creí que me darías mas pelea pero veo que no es así tormenta roja en ese momento cientos de plumas rojas atrapaban al beyblade de Catherine

Catherine.- darkanon esquívalas,* esto no esta funcionando * desiste ellas con huracán oscuro (se empezó a formar un huracán que se de siso de las plumas y atrapo al beyblade de Kai otra vez)

Kai.- esta vez no voy a caer (el beyblade de Kai salió por arriba viniendo en picada contra el beyblade de Catherine) ataque de esferas de fuego

Catherine.- ese es un nuevo ataque

Darkanon.- Catherine invócame no le debes nada a ese sujeto invócame no tienes por que perder

Catherine.- *no darkanon* darkanon esquiva el ataque (el beyblade de Catherine se protegió del ataque al entrar en la sombra del beyblade de Kai y en el momento del impacto el daño fue completamente para el beyblade de Kai)

Kai.- dranzer tormenta de volcán (en ese momento muchas plumas encerraron al beyblade de Catherine y el dranzer de Kai se convirtió en un ave completamente de fuego, su beyblade envuelto en llamas ataco directamente al beyblade de Catherine sacándolo del estadio, dada la fuerza con que el beyblade fue despedido del plato se estampo contra la pared que estaba atrás de Catherine rozando su mejilla que en ese momento tenia algo de sangre, Catherine después de reaccionar se acerco a su beyblade quitándolo de la pared, Kai se acerco a ella )

Kai.- bien ya que perdiste la batalla será mejor que empieces a hablar (Kai se quedo atrás de ella con los brazos cruzados mientras los demás estaban festejando su victoria)

¿?.- Catherine disculpa si te interrumpo pero antes de cualquier cosa podría hablar contigo

Catherine.- (sin voltear a ver le contesta ya que tenia mas que memorizada su voz) claro señor diquenson

Kai.-pero primero tienes que hablar conmigo

Señor diquenson.- claro Kai Catherine hablara contigo en otra ocasión yo me asegurare de eso pero en este momento no hay tiempo tu abuelo ordeno que fueras a verlo inmediatamente pero no desesperes Kai, Catherine puedes seguirme

Catherine.- claro

Kai.-por que le obedeces

Catherine.- por que es mi padre

(Los que estaban escuchando la conversación se quedaron asombrados, en ese momento Tyson los interrumpió)

Tyson.- esperen un minuto el señor d, es tu padre el desalmado que se unió a volter el que te mando a la abadía para disciplinarte el que te dejo en manos de Boris (Catherine se quedo mirando a Tyson extrañada mientras que Kai no se le notaba ninguna reacción, mientras que la chicas solo le miraron a Catherine con algo de temor esperando que les regañara mientras que los chicas se le quedaron mirando a Tyson con cara que metió la pata)

Catherine.- debería preguntar quien te dio esa información, pero por que preguntar si ya se la respuesta, aunque deberían saber que tal información no debió salir de sus bocas

Blanca.- que te hace pensar que ellos no lo descubrieron

Catherine.- no tiene una mejor cuartada que esa deberás piensas que la voy a creer

Ana.- ¿si? Pueden haber sospechado

Catherine.- acaso no pensaron en algo mejor, ellos no tenían por que sospechar absolutamente nada

Rey.- bueno lo sabemos no puedes cambiar eso, ahora contesta el señor d es de quien nos hablaron

Catherine.-no el, el que esta aquí es mí

Señor diquenson.- soy su padre adoptivo

Catherine.- Kai de diré la verdad, eso no debes dudarlo pero para ello necesito tiempo tal verdad no se puede contar en unos segundos que es lo que queda pero te aseguro que nos veremos en otra ocasión

Señor diquenson.- y para ello tengo accedí al plan que tiene Robert

(los magestix despertaron de su transe al escuchar el nombre de su líder, ya que se habían desconectado de la conversación al no entender de lo que estaban hablando, al reaccionar se acercaron a los demás que estaban mas cerca de Catherine, y conforme avanzaba la conversación se acercaban mas)

Robert.- bien después de esta interesante conversación

Catherine.- acaso le llamas interesante a lo que no puedes comprender

Robert.- volviendo al tema, mi propuesta es un retiro o si quieren llamarlo vacaciones del beyblade esto es para conocer mas a los bey luchadores no solo en batalla y llevarnos mejor (en ese momento los interrumpe el señor diquenson)

Señor diquenson.- si como han notado algunos equipos no se levan bien entre si así que esto es para que se lleven mejor y se conozcan mas profundamente , claro como es un descanso del beyblade no lo podrán utilizar ni tampoco discutir estrategias del juego claro que mientras se relajan podrán divertirse con cualquier otro deporte o actividad ya planeada, por cierto ya todos los equipos confirmaron solo esperamos su aprobación para sus respectivos equipos, claro que todo será pagado por la bba y aportaciones de los magestix

Rey.- por mi no hay problema

Max.- por mi tampoco

Tyson.- pero sin beyblade, bien volveré a verlos a todos

Kenny.- por cuanto seria

Robert.-una semana

Kenny.- esta bien

Señor diquenson.- Kai tu abuelo confirmo que los demolition boys van air incluido tu

Tyson.- no hay más que decir, todos vamos a ir y es mejor que sueltes la verdad allá

Catherine y Kai.- no te metas

Catherine.- solo le diré a Kai si el quiere decirte es su problema no voy a cargar con ustedes (después de decir eso todos salen del estadio y había dos helicópteros uno esperando a Kai y otro esperando a los demás solo se quedo Catherine y el señor diquenson y después de un rato se fueron los dos helicópteros después de una larga despedida de las chicas)

Señor diquenson.- por que no le despediste

Catherine.- por que nos volveremos a ver

Señor diquenson.- creí que me dejarías a mí este asunto

Catherine tuviste demasiado tiempo ahora yo me encargare

Señor diquenson.- estas segura

Catherine.- si

Señor diquenson.- sabes que no hubo un momento que fuera el correcto para decírselo

Catherine.- cuando se lo pensabas decir n la batalla a grito seria demasiado tarde además para ti no habría nunca un momento si así fuse ya lo habría hecho pero la verdad no completa

Señor diquenson.- bien jamás utilizado una voz de mando contigo pero quiero que le digas hasta el punto que te diga y en el momento que te diga esta bien

Catherine.- claro


	6. segunda parte vacaciones sin beyblade

Bien terminemos con esto

Los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen

Por si a caso no ha entendido hasta ahora, esto es para ustedes los que ya entendieron sigan leyendo

Lo que esta encerrado en:

(Acciones)

*pensamientos*

Hay partes en los cuales los bey luchadores solo hablan con su bestia bit nadie mas puede escuchar en capítulos anteriores solo Catherine ha hablado pero en los próximos capítulos serán mas bey luchadores los que hablan pero se avisara previamente en la historia bien eso es todo desde aquí empieza la historia

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dark force segunda parte

Vacaciones sin beyblade

Señor diquenson.- bien jamás utilizado una voz de mando contigo pero quiero que le digas hasta el punto que te diga y en el momento que te diga esta bien

Catherine.- claro

Una semana después

(Catherine y su equipo están en un avión el avión es privado por lo cual no hay nadie en el hay bastantes asientos muy cómodos pero el avión ya esta en el aire las chicas se encuentran en unos asientos que, mas bien son dos sofás que están uno frente al otro Catherine y Ana se encuentra en el sofá del lado derecho mientras que blanca y bella se encuentran del lado izquierdo y en el medio de los dos sofás se encuentra una mesita)

Blanca.- vamos Catherine por que no nos cuentas como le hizo el señor diquenson para convencerte de venir ya que las vacaciones no te agradan mucho y mucho menos socializar

(Catherine respira profundo antes de contestar)

Catherine.- bien, creo que deben saberlo ya que son parte de esto aunque no quiera pero creo que serán necesarias, pero deben mantenerse alerta y no meterse mas de lo que deben no quiero que estén en peligro entendido

(Todas asintieron)

Catherine.- el señor diquenson me dio la tarea de darle información a Kai ya que yo estoy directamente enlazada con ella pero el mismo me advirtió hasta que punto debía de llegar, bien , pero hace algunos días el a tenido unos reporte de que algún equipo esta haciendo estragos en algunas partes del mundo , por eso convoco a todos los equipos mas fuertes de la competencia , esperando claro averiguar cual equipo es ya que tantos equipos reunidos seria algo difícil de ignorar claro que la bba ya tiene algunos sospechosos y nos pidieron que los vigiláramos claro que al estar nosotras ahí tan bien seremos un blanco así que manténganse en bajo perfil

Blanca.- y cual seria nuestra misión en todo eso

Catherine.- vigilancia, claro cualquier cosa que noten rara o fuera de lo normal deben decírmelo inmediatamente a los que tienen que vigilar cuidadosamente es al equipo que ya conocemos que según los reporte ya están en diferentes equipos, entre ello al equipo que deben tener mas vigilancia es a los demolition boys pero traten de no relacionarse con ellos, yo me encargare de eso, ellos pueden ser un peligro

Ana.- ellos son los sospechosos

Catherine.- si los utilizan de nuevo seria demasiado evidente, puesto que la bba los esta vigilando constantemente, los sospechosos son un nuevo equipo que esta recién inscrito que por esa razón hicieron pruebas de habilidad, ya que esta vez solo los mejores equipos van a participar, y en esas pruebas salieron mas que excelentes, impresionaron a todos, y estos son (Catherine les pone en la mesa varios informes, donde venían fotos he información especifica de sus habilidades)

Catherine.-de izquierda a derecha son Vladímir, el líder del equipo por lo tanto va a participar en el campeonato

Ana.- como va estar organizado el campeonato este año por cierto

Catherine.- se jugara por parejas, tenemos que escoger a dos que vayan a jugar las demás serán suplentes por si algún no esta en condición o por decisión del equipo ella participe o el

Blanca.- eso no hay que decidirlo mas adelante claro que será Catherine y Ana

Bella.- por que esa decisión

Blanca.- por que tu nada confiable cuando empiezas a jugar y la verdad yo no puedo con la presión de un publico, además ella son las mas fuertes

Catherine.- bien de eso hablaremos después

Blanca.- no es necesario la que este a favor levante la mano (las tres levantaron la mano) bien decisión de la mayoría

Catherine.- quieren prestar atención esto es algo serio, bien como decía, son Vladímir, siendo el líder el líder del equipo va a participar en el campeonato, al igual que Andrey los que quedaron como suplentes son Nikolay y Alexey y su entrenador Sergey

Ana.- por que no los detienen de una vez, Black force, además todos son rusos, no es mas que evidente ya

Catherine.- no tienen pruebas de que ellos sean los causantes, por lo tanto nos enviaron a nosotras a vigilar

Bella.- y que el equipo estrella de la bba no lo podía hacer

Catherine.- el señor diquenson no quiere que todos los equipos se enteren aun y siendo que el equipo se dividió, varios equipos ya estarían enterados y alertarían al equipo que este involucrado además el equipo estrella no tiene idea de lo que esta pasando solo nostras además ellos no son muy bueno en cuanto a vigilancia se trata

Bella.- y si los demolition boys los reconocieran

Catherine.- no dirían nada, siendo que aun están muy relacionados con volter el les daría ordenes directas de guardar silencio

Blanca.- y que hay de Kai

Catherine.- Kai no confía en nadie, solo un poco con sus compañeros, pero siendo que para su abuelo es un rebelde , no le dirá absolutamente nada y siendo que perdió la memoria desde hace bastante tiempo, y que huyo de la abadía dudo que los reconozca , pero como le deje aléjense de los demolition boys yo me encargare de ellos

Blanca.- te veo muy segura, que tal si ellos te delatan, estarías al descubierto y te encontrarían, y es lo que has estado evitando todo este tiempo

(La miraban todas con preocupación)

Catherine.- es hora de enfrentar todo, además no se atrevan a preocuparse por mi deben de preocuparse de ustedes cuídense y sálganse de esto cuando vean que esta peligroso

Ana.- no podemos dejarte si estas en peligro

Catherine.- ustedes estarán en mas peligro y eso no lo permitir que ustedes salgan lastimadas eso jamás, por eso cuando les diga que se salgan háganlo

Blanca.- no, nosotras tampoco dejaremos que tú salgas lastimada

Catherine.- no saben con quien se meten

Ana.- no pero aun así no te dejaremos hemos vivido tanto juntas que no parodiamos ver que te lastime

Catherine.- entonces no vean aléjense lo mas que puedan vayan a casa y olvídense de que me conocieron, (Catherine siguió hablando aunque querían interrumpir)

Por eso que vivimos no quiero verlas sufrir por favor

Bella.- si con eso estas mas tranquila por que estas suponiendo de que va a pasar una catástrofe, no te lo prometemos pero que esto quede así por ahora

Catherine.- bien* el plan de ello no tarda en efectuarse, la catástrofe esta seca y yo soy una de las piezas pero no me dejare vencer lo prometí no dejaría que se salieran con la suya y al desaparecer he logrado que se atrase un poco pero ahora hay que cortar de raíz pero no de la forma que lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo*(en ese momento suena el alto parlante)

Josef.- señorita Catherine, estamos apunto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto designado podrían acomodarse en sus asientos y abrochar sus cinturones por favor (en ese momento Catherine se levanto y se dirigió a u asiento seguida por Ana y después blanca y por ultimo bella, Catherine se acomodo en el asiento de adelante Ana y blanca se acomodaron juntas en las asientos de atrás de Catherine, mientras que bella se centro atrás de ella, se abrocharon sus cinturones y empezaron a descender, y después de unos minutos aterrizaron en el aeropuerto las chicas bajaron y en el aeropuerto las esperaban personas que les ayudarían con el equipaje, las chicas estaban dispuestas a irse hasta que blanca ve que Catherine no se movía de su lugar después de haber bajado )

Blanca.- Catherine acaso no vienes con nosotras

Catherine.- las alcanzare en un momento le tengo que dar algunas indicaciones a Josef

Blanca.- esta no es la primera vez que viajas creo que ya sabe todo lo que tiene que saber, además no se lo has repetido muchas veces hoy

Catherine.- en primera, las veces anteriores el venia con nosotras así que podía mantener todo bajo control, en segunda el no va a venir con nosotras y en tercera no nos van a dejar llevar celulares según la carta que nos envió el señor diquenson al parecer cree que nos relajaremos mas si nos desenlazamos del mundo pero creo que aun no me conoce lo suficiente para saber que eso no pasara, además solo quiero verificar que todo estará bien en mi ausencia

Blanca.- bien mientras tu te desmoronas por tus nervios y cargas todo eso en Josef, que déjame agregar que pobre de el nosotras vamos a estar buscando a los equipo y con ellos a os magestix

Catherine.- no ceo que sea difícil solo busca a unos tontos juntos o a unos engreídos ricachones y te aseguro que esos serán

Blanca.- bien ven cuando estés de un mejor humor (Catherine desvió la mirada)

Catherine.- a ustedes es más fácil encontrarlas

Blanca.- por si acaso te pierdes aquí esta la puerta donde todos nos encontraremos (le muestra un papel)

Catherine.- ustedes lo necesitan más que yo

Blanca.- ya sabia que no lo aceptarías, así que no lo olvides es la puerta numero 33b (en ese momento se va Catherine se queda ahí y después de un momento Josef se baja del avión, Catherine lo espera abajo el la v y simplemente se acerca a ella)

Josef.- señorita Catherine que motivo tuvo para esperarme

Catherine.- tenía que asegurarme que todo va estar bajo control mientras no estoy

Josef.´- siempre he mantenido un control impecable además ya me a dicho todo lo que usted desea, que mantenga la reconstrucción del templo según los planes que la casa este impecable y que en cuanto dicten las cedes de las batallas se harán las reservaciones en los hoteles correspondientes

Catherine.- creo que ya sabes todo lo que se necesita, será mejor que nos….

Josef.- señorita me tomo la libertad para decirle que usted no quiere ir, que teme por su seguridad, y también le diré que usted no tiene que ir que podría invitar a el joven hiwatari a su casa y ahí hablar con el tranquila mente pero usted no tiene que pasar por eso, usted apenas es una niña por que tiene que pasar por problemas de grandes

Catherine.- el no ir es totalmente descartado ya que es necesario me tengo que ganar su confianza por eso están prohibidos los celulares o cualquier tipo de comunicación para que ellos no puedan comunicarle a su jefe que estoy ahí

Josef.- y por que tal preocupación

Catherine.- por que alguno puede romper las reglas ahí esta el punto de la confianza algo que debo ganarme, pero hay otra cosa creo que hay muchos que han crecido por las cosas que pasaron no reo que todo esto nos hacen poder enfrentar algo mas duro ( en ese momento Josef la abraza con ternura)

Josef.- todo a los que te refieres son niños no importa lo que pasen lo van a seguir siendo y tu siempre vas a tener en quien contar y es en mi y en tu equipo y en todos los que te quieren pero si acaso tu equipo no puede con ello, mantén esto contigo (le enseña un dispositivo), cuando este en peligro aprieta este botón que esta en el dispositivo y yo vendré inmediatamente para ayudarte (Catherine coge el dispositivo)

Catherine.- gracias

Josef.- puedes mostrar lo que sientes conmigo

Catherine.- lo se pero es difícil eres mi amigo y eres la persona en la que tengo mas confianza pero no puedo desfallecer y menos en estos momento bien nos vamos, ceo que ya se llevaron nuestras maletas

Josef.- claro yo te acompañare hasta la puerta, quisiera manejar yo mismo el avión

Catherine.-sabes que no puedes, tengo que descubrirme de mi escudo pero no tanto solo lo suficiente para mi propósito pero tengo esto (le muestra el dispositivo) y créeme cuando ya no pueda con la situación te llamare en seguida (en ese momento se alejan y se van de ahí)

En la sala de espera del la puerta 33b la mayoría de los equipos ya estaban ahí, de los cuales los anfitriones los magestix, el bba revolution, ppb all starz, White tigers x,Demolition boys, Dinastia f, Dark Bladers, bega, Psykick, Saint shields, Black force y la mayor parte de las dark rouse, cada equipo estaba separado uno del otro excepto Tyson que estaba saludando a todos los equipos hasta que se acerco a las dark rouse)

Tyson.- (muy animadamente) como están chicas (la ve a todas) esperen donde esta Catherine

Blanca.- ella viene en un momento tenia que darle algunas indicaciones a Josef

Ana.- por milésima vez

(Tyson se quedo extrañado)

Tyson.- bueno creo que esta bien aunque no creí que tendría el valor suficiente como para venir (en ese momento Catherine estaba llegando a lado de su equipo)

Catherine.-valor, acaso sabes cual es su significado

(Tyson voltea)

Tyson.- claro es lo quemas tengo

Catherine.- debe imaginarlo una porción de valentía tres porciones de tonto (Catherine voltea hacia sus compañeras que por lo dicho trataban lo mas posible de aguantarse la risa) ve que aun no se han alistado para irse eso significa que faltan mas equipo, ¿que equipos faltan?

Blanca.- no lo sabemos pero lo averiguaremos (en ese momento blanca se va de su lado hacia donde estaban los magestix, Tyson se acerca a ella)

Tyson.- por que le haces caso a todo lo que te diga Catherine aunque ella no lo ordene si es que esa engreída se atreve hacerlo

Blanca.- ella no es una engreída y no lo hice por que me lo ordenara o algo parecido, además quiere saber cuanto equipos faltan, ya que nos acabamos de bajar de un avión no quiero subirme a otro sin antes descansar por eso quiero saber con cuanto tiempo contamos

Tyson.- busca todas las escusas que quieras

(Mientras con Catherine)

Bella.- ¿ya los viste?

Catherine.-claro esos son los Black bleyders ( ese equipo era el mas alejado de todos mas que los demolition boys, Vladímir que es el líder del equipo tenia el cabello negro ojos verdes su cabello estaba un poco largo pero en picos su ropa era de mezclilla excepto por su camisa que era de color azul , el estaba como si nada recargado en la pared y a su lado estaba Andrey su cabello era mas corto que el anterior completamente güero el utilizaba ropa mas abrigada con una chamarra blanca a igual que sus pantalones y ojos azules, delante de ellos estaban Nikolay ,Alexey, el primero cabello pelirrojo con ropa negra, el segundo también güero ojos cafés y con ropa de color azul pero mas claro que el de su líder el primero tenia ojos azules y el segundo los tenia verdes, los equipos estaban separados no por el motivo de que apenas los conocían si no por el hecho de que algunos intentaron acercarse, y no fueron muy bien bienvenidos , los equipos mantenían su distancia pero a la ves se mantenían juntos los únicos que estaban mas alejados que el eran los antes mencionados ,los demolition boys, que se mantenían sentados , primero Kai con sus brazos cruzados y mirada de indiferencia después estaba tala con su postura serena ante la tención que se vivía en ese momento también con sus brazos cruzados y apoyando su pierna en la otra, Bryan, estaba alado de el con los brazos arriba apoyando su cabeza en ellas con una sonrisa respectiva de el , y en seguida estaba Spencer que simplemente estaba con los brazos cruzados mirada hacia abajo todo ese equipo estaba en silencio , también los que estaban alejados eran los Dark Bladers, que por su apariencia no daban deseos de acercarse a ellos , pero eran los mas cercanos a los back bleyders y las dark rouse que por ser desconocidas por la mayoría de los presentes, no se atrevían acercarse)

Bella.- no creí que n verdad se atrevieran a venir

Catherine.- si están aquí nadie sospecha de ello eso quiere decir que nadie esta alerta pueden saber la debilidades únicas de los bey luchados

Bella.- pero aquí esta prohibido hablar de beyblade y no creo que les sirva saber sobre los bey luchadores

Catherine.- te equivocas, ya han intentado vencer a las bestias bit muchas veces pero ahora quieren no solo a las bestias si que también a los que las manejan, así no tendría que entrenar a unas cantas personas y esperar que controlen a las bestias bit que capturan si no que tendrán en sus manos a los que mejor controlan sus poderes y la única forma de hacerlo es con el miedo cosa que sabrán si están cerca de ellos* y considerando el poder de sus bestias bit el miedo es la mejor arma*

Blanca.- (quien ya había llegado hasta donde se encuentra Robert) disculpa Robert, a que hora vamos a partir

Robert.- cuando estén todos los equipos reunidos

el bba revolution

ppb all starz

White tigers x

Demolition boys

Dinastia f

Dark Bladers

Bega

Psykick

Saint shields

Black force

dark rouse

King and queen

Zeo and Gordo

Batallón barthez

Robert.- solo faltan tres así falta poco tiempo para partir (en ese momento llega el batallón barthez y fue directamente a con los magestix)

Miguel.- ustedes son los que organizan las vacaciones no es así, a que hora vamos a salir, nosotros somos el batallón barthez

Robert.- cuando todos los equipos estén reunidos asta el momento solo faltan dos equipos

Blanca.- con tu permiso me retiro Robert, batallón barthez, cuando sea momento de partir esperamos que des aviso inmediatamente (en ese momento blanca se aleja en dirección a su equipo)

Miguel.- ¿quienes son ellas?

Robert.- es u nuevo equipo que este año va a entrar al campeonato

Claude.-deben de ser unas novatas

Aarón.- que tanta fuerza tendrán

Mathilda.-ya chicos no digan eso sean amables con ellas

Miguel.- bien, por lo que veo hay dos nuevos equipos aquí

Johnny.- si pero no creo que duren ni las preliminares ya están en las grandes ligas y no duraran

Robert.- bien ya solamente faltan dos equipos (en ese momento llegan King and queen)

Queen. - bien si nos estaban esperando a nosotros pues no esperen mas

King.- era obvio que nos esperaban a nosotros quien es más importante que nosotros

Robert.- bien solo falta un equipo

(Blanca se acerca a Catherine)

Catherine.-que te dijo

Blanca.- que partiremos cuando todos los equipos estén aquí

Catherine.- cuantos equipos faltan

Blanca.- cuando pregunte solo faltaban 3 pero en este momento falta solo uno

Catherine.- bien eso quiere decir que a espera no durara mucho (en ese momento se le acerca Tyson junto con su equipo)

Kenny.- Catherine nos preguntamos si les podríamos presentar a los equipos, ya que ustedes son nuevas

Tyson.- si bien aunque no creo que necesiten permiso de Catherine si el equipo quiere eso

Hilari.- vamos Tyson

Catherine.- por mi no hay problema si quieren ustedes ir

Kenny.- si pero la oferta es también para ti Catherine

Ana.- si vamos Catherine

Bella.- pero son demasiados equipos y es decimado molesto

Blanca.- eso seria bien para Catherine así conocerías a gente que no rebasara de los 60 años

Catherine.- bien

Tyson.- pero espero que no se comporten engreías o malvadas con ello, son muy buenas personas

Catherine.- que te hace pensar eso

Tyson.- por la forma en que se comportaron cuando nos conocieron, claro no todas solo se podría decir de ti

Catherine.- eso fue en otras circunstancias por lo cual puede cambiar, en este momento las circunstancias dictan que debemos comportamos lo mas social posible, que no es mucho por mi parte así que no abuses, por parte de ellas creo que tienen de sobra

Tyson.-bien vamos

Daichi.- no entiendo la fascinación de conocer a otros equipos (en ese momento se acercan al primer equipo que es ppb all starz al llegar con ellos el único que las miro con simpatía fue Max)

Max.- que hay chicas no creí que en verdad vinieran

Emily.- las conoces Max

Max.- claro el es el equipo del que les conté

Emily.- bien no parece que sean tan buenas además no tenemos datos sobre ellas

Tyson.- bien ellas son el quipo, como es que se llaman

(Las chicas dieron un gran suspiro, después de eso Catherine se acerco a ellos)

Catherine- bien, mi nombre es Catherine, soy la capitana de este quipo, somos las dark rouse, gusto en conocerlos

Ana.- *vaya cuando Ana se lo propone es muy amable pero esa amabilidad debe de tener un propósito*

(Michael se acerco como buen líder y le tendió la mano que como respuesta Catherine también dándose un apretón de manos)

Michael.- bueno mi nombre es Michael soy el líder de los ppb all starz y es un gusto para nosotros también conocerlas siendo que es muy raro que haya un equipo de mujeres solamente (en se momento se sueltan las manos)

Eddy.-* además están bonitas*

Tyson.- bien, ella es Emily, Eddy, Rick, Steve, Max, y su líder Michael, ellas son Ana blanca, bella, y su líder Catherine (señalándolo a cada persona), bien ahora tenemos que presentarlas a otros equipos

Catherine.- con su permiso (haciendo una pequeña reverencia y se fueron de ahí)

Ana.- veo que cuando quieres puedes ser amable

Tyson.- por que no hablaron

Blanca.- pues nos impresiono el comportamiento de Catherine siempre nosotras hablamos

Catherine.- bien lo hice por que era necesario además a Tyson se le olvido el nombre de nuestro equipo

Kenny.- si ya iba a interferir pero tú llegaste primero

Hilary.- Tyson u eres el que debe ser mas amable

Daichi.- si debes ser más amable

Tyson.- yo por que

Catherine.- ¿cual es el siguiente?

(En ese momento se acercan al equipo White tigers x, en el cual rey es el primeo en acercarse a saludar)

Rey.-hola

Blanca.- hola rey

Rey.- si las había visto pero no creí que en verdad fueran ustedes, la verdad no creí que en verdad fueran a venir

Catherine.- que te dijo lo contrario

Rey.- bueno no te vi muy convencida y ya que si tú no vienes ellas no vienen

Tyson.- si parecen corderitos

Catherine.- eso por cuenta suya

Blanca.- tu de que te quejas si tu no vas a ningún lado sin tus amigos o tus amigos

Tyson.- bien

Hilary.-rey, estamos aquí para presentarles a ellas los equipos con los cuales van a convivir

Rey.- bien, pues nosotros somos los White tigers x (en ese momento se acercaron los demás) el es lee (lo decía tomándolo de la mano y acercándolo a donde estaba Catherine y las demás) lee, ellas son el equipo dark rouse, ella es Catherine la líder del equipo, y su equipo Ana blanca y bella

Catherine.- es un gusto conocerlo

Lee.- para mí también ellos son los demás integrantes Mariah, Kevin, Gary (señalando respectivamente a cada uno)

Ana.- es un gusto conocer a todo u equipo

Bella.- si nos inunda la emoción

Catherine.-*no siempre apoyo a bella con ese comportamiento pero en este momento que diga todo lo que quiera por que yo quisiera decir eso y mucho mas *

Mariah.- no las hemos visto en campeonatos

Catherine.- si es que nosotras preferimos viajar por nuestra cuenta y enfrentarnos a los bey luchadores que creemos capases, no nos gusta que no impongan un equipo a cual vencer, ya que no sabemos que tan capases son, es aburrido no lo crees enfrentarse a alguien que de ante mano sabes que lo vas a vencer

Rey.- pero en los campeonatos hay de los mejores, bey luchadores

Bella.- creo que nosotras juzgaremos eso

Kenny.- bien será mejor que vayamos a ver otros equipos

Catherine.- bien no vemos

Tyson.- hasta luego rey después hablamos

(Y así siguieron con todos los equipos, hasta que llegaron con el equipo más difícil que es los demolition boys)

Tyson.- hola Kai como has estado

Kai.-………………………………….

Kenny.- Kai quisiéramos presentarles a tus compañeros de equipo al equipo dark rouse

Bryan.- enserio

Tala.- y claro ellas son el equipo pues adelante

Hilary.- Kai tú las conoces porque no se las presentas

Tyson.- Hilary no molestes a Kai yo las presentare, demolition boys ellas son las dark rouse

(Tala y lo de más se ponen de pie excepto Kai que seguía en la misma posición)

Catherine.- es un gusto, mi nombre es Catherine y ellas son blanca, Ana, y bella y digo por todas que para ellas también es un gusto

Blanca.- por supuesto

Ana.- claro

Bella.- si

Tala.-*Catherine, Catherine, ese nombre se me hace conocido* bueno mi nombre es tala, y ellos son Bryan, Spencer, y claro que ustedes ya conocen a Kai y par nosotros también es un placer conocerlas aunque tu Catherine me pareces algo familiar

Catherine.- no te recuerdo quizás solo es tu imaginación eso puede para pero eres el único que pude diferenciar eso

Robert.- ya todos los equipos están reunidos así que por favor empiecen a subir al avión, en la invitación que les dimos están los asientos que van a ocupar

Catherine.- si me disculpan tenemos que retirarnos (en ese momento se van ala entrada) blanca me puedes dar los boletos

Ana.- por que blanca guardo los boletos

Catherine.- ella es más confiable

Bella.- mas confiable que quien

Catherine.- que yo, ala cual dieron sus boletos, por favor blanca puedes darles sus boletos a cada quien

Blanca.- si Catherine, pero hay algo que quisiera preguntarte

Catherine.- adelante

Blanca.- los boletos que nos dieron están demasiado lejos uno del otro, será alguna equivocación

Catherine.- claro que no ya les había dicho a nosotras nos dieron la tarea de vigilar a lo equipo y mas a los equipos que en los integrantes que estén en

Bella.-el quipo estrella de la bba

Catherine.- a si que blanca esta sentada lo mas cercano a los ppb all starz, ese será el equipo que vas a vigilar y con mas prioridad a Max

Blanca.- claro

Catherine.- Ana a ti te toca bba revolution y los White tigers x, y tu objetivo son Tyson y rey, y también Daichi y Kenny, no se por que el señor diquenson les da tanta importancia pero esas son las ordenes

Ana.- por que a mi me tocan dos equipos y bella que (lo decía como reclamo)

Catherine.- silencio tenemos que actuar normales, los bba revolution y los White tigers x ya confian en nosotros asi queno seran problema para ti, ademas bella se escangara de los blak bleyders, ya que ellas es mejor para vigilar sin ser descubierta

Bella.- me parece bien, y por consecuencia tu te encargaras de los…….

Catherine.- no creo que sea necesario mencionarlo

Blanca.- vaya tu misión prioritaria es Kai a caso debemos esperar algún romance en puerta (lo dice con un tono de insinuación)

Catherine por supuesto que no ( todos empezaron a subir al avión como estaba palmeado blanca se sentó atrás de donde se habían colocado los all starz teniendo como compañero a Max, Ana quedo entre los dos equipos teniendo de compañero a Tyson y atrás de ella estaban rey y lee, bella quedo algunos lugares lejos delos Black bleyders quedándose de compañera de Sanguinex de los dark bleyders y atrás de ellos quedaron Lupinex, Cenotaf y atrás de ellos quedo Zomb y así todos los quipos se fueron acomodando Catherine quedo en la parte de atrás del avión en la esquina derecha del avión del lado dela ventana y en ese momento entraron los demolition boys)

Bryan.- no puedo creer que nos hayan obligado a venir para una tontería como esta

Spencer.- tranquilo Bryan solo ha o que te dice y no te mentas en problemas y saldremos de esto lo mas ilesos posible

Bryan.- hacer una tontería como esa de unir lazos con otros equipos

Tala.- son órdenes y tenemos que obedecer, así que deja de quejarte

Spencer.- lo que más me sorprende es que Kai no se haya quejado y haya dicho una negativa, ni utilizara su actitud rebelde (en ese momento llegaron a sus asientos, Catherine solo estaba viendo por la ventana)

Tala.- Catherine, cierto, tal parece que vamos a ser compañeros de viaje (lo dice al sentarse Bryan y Spencer se sentaron atrás de ellos Bryan del lado de la ventana y a Spencer a su lado , en cuanto a Kai su lugar era aras de ellos)

(Catherine voltea)

Catherine.- eso parece tala Ivanov

Tala.- como sabes mi apellido

Catherine.- vamos tala no creí que en verdad te hayas olvidado de mi

Tala.- bueno la verdad es que me pareces familiar pero

Catherine.- ya veo creo que algunos de los experimentos logro quitarte recuerdos

Tala.- como sabes lo de los experimentos

Catherine.- te sorprende creo que todos los equipos en este lugar saben eso, pero siendo la única chica en la abadía pensé que no me olvidarías

Tala.- Catherine?, claro como pude haberte olvidado

Catherine.- me da mucho gusto haber vuelto a ver

Bryan.- ¿esperen un momento tu la conoces?

Tala.-claro


	7. charla con un conosido, o un hermano

Tala.- Catherine?, claro como pude haberte olvidado

Catherine.- me da mucho gusto haber vuelto a ver

Bryan.- ¿esperen un momento tu la conoces?

Tala.-claro, pero desde que escapaste ya no te había visto

Catherine.- sabes más que nadie tala que no se puede escapar no aun solo te pierde de vista por un momento

Tala.- y que se debe ese comportamiento tan pesimista, quien diría que ese comportamiento fuera de una persona que ya no esta en la abadía

Catherine.- dímelo tu como te sienes ya que no vives en esa abadía

Tala.- pues no tan bien como esperaba a un sigo bajo las ordenes del señor volter

Catherine.- por supuesto

Tala.- si pero a ti te adopto el señor diquenson

Catherine.- claro en un intento vago para protegerme pero sabes bien que eso no va a funcionar cuando todo empiece, hablando de eso como van los planes del temible señor volter

Tala.- por el momento no estamos del mismo lado por eso no podrirá decirte, pero como dices eso no va a durar y todo lo que intente el amadísimo señor diquenson será un fracaso

Catherine.- en eso te equivocas ya que por eso yo estoy aquí y mientras este de este lado del campo sus planes no van a funcionar (en ese momento el avión despego)

Tala.-bien no quisiera que desaprovecháramos nuestro rencuentro con platicas de asuntos que van lejos de nuestro control

Bryan.- si aunque ustedes me están confundiendo, Catherine tu estabas en la abadía, como no se aceptaban chicas, como pudiste mantearte ahí sin que nadie te viera

Catherine.- Bryan cierto, es simple mi padre era socio de volter, mi padre como condición fue tener un trato igual al de señor volter también pidió el 40% de todo lo que lograran ya finalizado el plan

Bryan.- y tú que tienes que ver con eso

Catherine.- bueno mi padre no podía con migo decía que era demasiado indisciplinada, y mi padre le pidió a volter que me metiera en la abadía y me mostrara disciplina y como mostré gran capacidad pues volter le dijo que seria de gran utilidad para sus planes pero que me dejara completamente en sus manos, por los cual mi padre accedió pero no antes de que, volter subiera el porcentaje de ganancias a un 50% claro

Bryan.- aunque aun no me respondes ¿como conociste a tala y como es que nadie te vio? aparte de, el claro alguien mas te debió haber visto

Catherine.- bien yo conocí a tala por el hecho que querían que yo practicara con uno de los mejores en la abadía como quien dice era el enemigo que yo tenia que destruir, bueno si en algún momento alguien se atrevía a verme era severamente castigado y con eso dudo que el quisiera hablar, además yo tenia clases privadas a las cuales solo Boris tenia acceso

Bryan.- pero si vivías ahí tu cuarto donde estaba

Catherine.- tala, cuando me hablaste de tus compañeros no creí que fueran de los que hacen tantas preguntas

Tala.- Bryan deja de hacer preguntas, solo te contestare esa ultima entendiste y te quedaras callado, recuerdas cuando nos escapamos de nuestra clase y fuimos a donde según nos habían dicho que era el dormitorio de Boris y queríamos saber que en verdad era cierto

Catherine.- estaban consientes de que si los descubrían les iría mal

Tala.- bueno no nos descubrieron, bueno llegamos a la primera habitación de ese sector y entramos que empezamos a ver todo lo que había ahí pero lo que vimos era ropa de una niña, y después nos burlamos por mucho tiempo después de que salimos de ahí por que creímos que Boris era gay

Bryan.- cierto,

Catherine.- si sabia que alguien había entrado a mi cuarto cuando vi todo desordenado, si y para su información eso me causo muchos problemas

Bryan.- era tu cuarto

Catherine.- sabes de alguien más

Bryan.- no

Tala.- bien ahora cállate, y donde has estado todo este tiempo hace tiempo que ya ni te buscan

Catherine.- por que estoy a su vista he ido a ver la mayoría de las batallas de los campeonatos anteriores

Tala.- si creo que el mismo voltear te vio en el campeonato mundial pero supongo que estaba mas ocupado en la realización de sus planes

Catherine.-. si vi parte de tu batalla claro que como a los cinco minutos quería interferir cuando vi lo que te hicieron

Tala.- enserio

Catherine.- si pero ya sabes no podía descubrirme además era necesario que te vencieran ya sabes así acabaron con un plan de volter

Tala.- si no fue tan malo sabes, perder además me venció Tyson el es un buen chico, Catherine, algún día podremos escapar, y en verdad ser libres (lo decía bajando la irada con algo de tristeza)

Catherine.- claro tala, ya escapamos de la jaula solo falta ser pacientes y esperar a que nos crezcan las alas

Bryan.- que filosófico

Catherine.-que tu líder no te dijo que te callaras

Spencer.- si Bryan no creo que debas participar en esta conversación

Tala.- bien y que paso contigo la ultima ves que tuve noticias tuyas fue cuando te encontraron en un hospital lejano pero cuando Boris fue tu te habías ido de ahí no supimos de ti, solo cuando Boris dijo que estabas bajo la tutoría de el señor diquenson

Catherine.- como ya te lo he mencionado el señor diquenson tomo esa mediada para protegerme, el haber huido era algo grave y si lograban atraparme el sabia de ante mano que no me iba a ir bien, con respecto a lo que paso, pues me fui dela abadía, te advertí que escaparía y que si querías ir conmigo pero te reusaste

Tala.- era mas fácil que escapara uno a que escaparan dos, además seria inútil, pero ustedes eran demasiado tercos

Catherine.- pues créeme no nos fe tan bien, solo piénsalo el perdió la memoria y callo en manos de su abuelo y yo tuve que esconderme por años, pero créeme es preferible a estar en es lugar

Tala.- pero a ustedes se les hizo muy fácil

Catherine.- que te hace pensar eso, por lo contrario es mas difícil que nadie, ustedes pueden escapar y no habría nada que los enlazara solo el miedo, pero a nosotros no solo el miedo y no solo no podemos escapar es imposible

Tala.- cada uno sabe sus limitaciones

Catherine.- solo que hay que superarlas, es algo mas usado que nada pero la esperanza es algo que debe morir con tu ultimo aliento

Tala.- creí que era la esperanza nunca muere, espera querías que yo lo dijera

Catherine.- siempre funciona repítelo otra vez algún día te lo vas a creer con toda tu alma

Tala.- es algo difícil tu no sabes lo que ellos planean

Catherine.- claro que lo se, crees que si no lo supiera estaría aquí, y yo misma lo detendré

Tala.- que, tu no puedes sabes que no puedes verdad tu mas que nadie tiene que perder

Catherine.- la vida si puede ser una posibilidad pero no dejare que cumplan sus planes aunque ese sea el precio que yo tengo que pagar, además tengo el poder de mi bestia bit que no dejara que me pase nada y mi bestia también tiene cuentas pendientes que resolver

Tala.- saliendo de eso supe que casi vences a Kai, pero nunca entendí por que ese casi

Catherine.- es muy peligroso que lo venza por el momento

Tala.- eso quiere decir que volverás a batallar con el

Catherine.- no, pero por cierto necesito que me hagas un favor

Tala.- me pides un favor, bien pero de que estamos hablando

(En ese momento se acerca a su oreja y le susurra el favor, al escucharlo tala se aleja)

Tala.- esos son dos favores y con los dos me meterás en problemas, pero es muy necesario

Catherine.- no te los pediría si no fuera absolutamente necesario

Tala.- solo por que eres tu, por cierto lo de escapar creo que es igual de difícil

Catherine.- ¿Por qué no debería serlo?

Tala.-si lográramos escapar que haríamos no tenemos lugar a donde ir

Catherine.- te propongo si salimos de lo que sea que este planeando el señor volter yo te ayudare tu estas por cumplir los dieciocho años y seguramente será más fácil, además pueden venir a vivir conmigo

Tala.- ¿estas hablando enserio?

Catherine.- tala me conoces sabes que siempre hablo en serio, además al señor diquenson no le importara

Tala.- ¿por que el señor diquenson?

Catherine.- ustedes ya casi tienen dieciocho pero a mi me falta todavía otro año

Tala.- cierto eres un año más chica que yo

Bryan.-oye niñita yo ya tengo dieciocho, al igual que Spencer

Catherine.- disculpa, peo por tu actitud no lo parece

Bryan.-¡¡¡ y que va a pasar que los tiene tan preocupados!!!

Catherine.-silencio (ya que al ver las personas a su alrededor ya estaban dormidas) tala sabes de ante mano que ninguno de nosotros somos muy sociables, pero nadie mas sabe lo que hemos tenido un pasar y por ello aunque intenten comprender dudo que en verdad lo hagan

Tala.-bien si en dado caso logramos salir de esto

Catherine.- saldremos de esto tenlo por seguro (en ese momento le desordena el cabello) por que haces eso (lo decía mientras se acomodaba el cabello)

Tala.- vamos Catherine no quieras parecer mas grande ante mi, eres una niña todavía y no quisiera que cargaras con tanto peso

Catherine.- no hay otra alternativa, no pueden hacerlo solos

Tala.- bien pero no te arriesgues demasiado

Catherine.- así tratas a todos tus compañeros de equipo

Tala.- solo algunos

Catherine.- eso explicaría por que la persona que esta atrás sigue con vida

Tala.- pero por que me lo preguntas

Catherine.- me sorprende que me trates así

Tala.- por que cuando eras más chica no me dijiste que me considerabas como tú hermano mayor, y claro que yo te consideraba como mi hermana

Catherine.- te acuerdas de eso

Tala.- no sabía a quien se lo decía hasta que te volví a ver

Catherine.- si muchas cosas han pasado

Tala.- pero eso no cambiara entendiste yo seré tu hermano mayor y como tal te protegeré

Catherine.- pero no puedes proteger a todos

Bryan.- claro que puede pero yo se me cuidar

Tala.- no aceptare un no serás mi hermanita entendiste

(Catherine al ver que no le aria cambiar de opinión)

Catherine.- bien

Bryan.- o que bien tenemos a la pequeña hermana de tala, pero debo de advertirte el es algo posesivo y sobreprotector

Tala.- tranquila con nosotros no tienes que mostrarte fuerte

Catherine.- ¿eso estaría bien?

Tala.- por supuesto

Catherine.- no quisiera caer cuando falta tan poco

Tala.- tranquila no tienes que mostrarte fuerte todo el tiempo después de todo todavía eres muy chica

Spencer.- que tala necesitas a alguien a quien mostrar tu instinto paternalista

Bryan.- si vamos a adoptar a Catherine, pero si tala es el papa quien será la mama

Tala.-¡¡¡ nadie!!!

Catherine.- silencio

Bryan.- que tal Kai, (todos voltearon a ver a Kai, estaba con ojos cerrados y con la misma posición con los brazos cruzados) con razón estaba tan callado

Spencer.- déjenlo fuera de esto

Tala.- no importa de seguro no le va a seguir el juego a Bryan

Bryan.- bien yo seré tu tío al igual que Spencer

Catherine.-debes apreciarlo mucho para no haberlo matado ya

Tala.- bueno es un gran bey luchador

Catherine.- si hay alguien parecido en mi equipo

Tala.- enserio

Catherine.-si pero todo mi equipo es de lo mejor y son muy buenas, dudo que muchas personas aceptarían a una persona herida he inconsciente en su casa y que no le preguntaran de donde vino o que hacia en esas condiciones ala entrada de su pueblo (poniendo una cara de tristeza)

Tala.- inconsciente, ¿Cómo pudiste terminar en esas condiciones?

Catherine.- pues cuando logre huir me encontraba en pésimas condiciones es por eso que recibieron noticia de que estaba en el hospital cuando logre despertar le estaban hablando a Boris y tenia que salir de ahí , todavía no me recuperaba así que Salí en condiciones no muy mejoradas y cuando llegue a un pequeño pueblo entre las montañas ya no pude mas y me desplome y momentos después estaba en una casa y atendida por cuatro niñas de la misma edad que yo sus padres si estaban preocupados pero no preguntaron decidieron que cuando estuviera lista hablaría pero tiempo después no había avances de que yo quisiera hablar , solo hablaba lo necesario, pero aun estaba en recuperación, pero ya que yo presentaba heridas mu graves los padres pidieron al doctor discreción hasta que yo estuviera lista

Tala.- y que paso después

Catherine.- bueno ellos me mantenían en un cuarto de recuperación , a veces salía de ahí pero ellos siempre me decían que no era el momento y como estaba agradecida con ellos por su silencio acataba todo lo que ellos me decían pero sin decir una sola palabra no quería que nadie me recociera y que ellos guardaran silencio me ayudo , en unas de la veces que vi la televisión oí que mi padre había fallecido pero que me estaban buscando para le herencia de su empresa y en ese momento la cámara capto la imagen de ese sujeto me desplome en completo shock asustando a las personas que estaban ahí después de decirle a uno de ellos la persona que en ese momento estaba mas cerca de mi situación quien era yo y el que había fallecido fue mi padre , el sujeto saco la conclusión de mi estado fue por enterarme delo de mi padre y contrato algunos abogados para reclamar la empresa que pronto caería en manos de el señor volter, yo no quería nada que ver con eso y a dar ala luz que yo seguía con vida , eso causo que Boris empezara a buscarme mas detenidamente y hablando con uno de los abogados para que el señor que me atendió me entregara a el que el se encargaría de mi , el abogado le dio el mensaje a el señor y por consecuencia a mi también y al oír mencionar la palabra Boris y volter, volví a desplomarme, eso el señor entendió como una mala señal dándole una negativa de que no aceptaría, después volter quiso legalmente pelear por mi tutoría llamando la atención del señor diquenson que en mi defensa el también pelo por ella quedándosela temporalmente, después de que su plan se descubrió y que sus experimentos salieron a la luz decidieron darle la tutoría definitivamente a el señor diquenson

Tala.- ¿y quien era el que te protegió de volter tengo que darle las gracias?

Catherine.- era un anciano que al ver a los padre tan dudosos de aceptarme, por no saber la situación en la que me encontraba el decidió hacerlo y viví en una de la habitaciones de su casa que fue acondicionada por el doctor para que me recuperara yo le ayude a ese anciano hasta que murió hace algunos años, y durante se tiempo me dijo que el me veía como su hija, y como tal crecí durante un tiempo

Tala.- si fue muy amable y que paso con la casa dese señor

Catherine.- me la dejo a mí, todo lo que tena me lo dejo

Tala.- debiste ser muy dulce con el para que el te considerara como una hija (le decía acariciaba su mejilla) me da un poco de envidia tu nunca fuste dulce conmigo

Catherine.- y mostrar debilidad eso jamás

Tala.- bien querida hermanita como primer acto de hermandad, te diré que te tienes que dormir ya es hora

Catherine.- no hablaras enserio, no te tomes el trabajo muy enserio, además yo me duermo cuando quiera

Tala.- no me vengas con berrinches ya es hora de dormir y punto

Catherine.- Bryan no me dijiste que aparte de sobreprotector y posesivo también era mandón

Bryan.- que esperabas de nuestro líder

Tala.- por cierto debo suponer que te quedaras con tu equipo actual y que vas a ir con ellas al campeonato

Catherine.- claro no puedo dejarlas

Tala.- bien pero no quisiera pelear contigo

Catherine.- cuando pelemos daremos todo nuestro esfuerzo sin importar nada

Tala.- bien, pero ya duérmete

Catherine.- bien

(En ese momento Catherine se recargo hacia la ventanilla y después de un rato se quedo dormida)

Bryan.- tala es muy tierno que sea como tu hermana y todo eso pero que le dirás a señor volter

Tala.- Bryan, por favor les pido que no le digan nada de esto al señor volter

Bryan.- pero si ella va a participar el señor volter se va a dar cuanta y nos va a ir mal si le ocultamos la verdad

Tala.- lo se además con ellos aquí de seguro se dará cuenta, solo les pido que no le digan nada aun, cuando acabe la semana espero tener un plan

Bryan.- ¿ella es tan importante?

Tala.- si (en se momento la coge en sus brazos y la recarga en su pecho) por favor se los pido

Spencer.- bien, solo hasta que pienses que vas a ser

Bryan.- es tan linda cuando esta dormida

Tala.- ya detente y duérmete

Bryan.- como diga capitán(en ese momento se recarga en la ventanilla mientras que Spencer solo recarga su cabeza en el respaldo , tala se quedo unos minutos despierto jugando un poco con el cabello que tenia suelto Catherine, y después se quedo dormido abrazándola )

(Después de viajar durante ocho horas al fin aterrizaron en una isla tropical, al aterrizar les anunciaron que debían despertarse todos cansados y estirándose se levantaron de sus asientos, Catherine despertó dándose cuenta que era abrazada por tala, y al descubrirlo se separo algo sonrojada haciendo que tala se despertara, descubriendo que todos ya estaban despiertos pero ocupados en otra cosa no se dieron cuenta excepto Bryan y Spencer)

Bryan.- oh los hermanitos ya se despertaron que lastima se veían tan lindos dormidos abrazados

Tala.- Bryan, ya cállate

Catherine.- si creo que debemos mantener eso de hermanos con algo de discreción, de acuerdo no sale del equipo

Tala.- si

Bryan.- bien (con algo de enfado)

Spencer.- por mi no hay problema además no hablamos con nadie aparte de nosotros

Catherine.- ya todos están bajando del avión será mejor que hagamos lo mismo (tala se levanto del asiento y saliendo al pasillo dejando que Catherine también saliera lo mismo hicieron Spencer y Bryan)

Kai.- ¿Qué esperan? (lo decía Kai el cual ya estaba en la puerta)

Catherine.- nos vemos después mi equipo ya se adelanto así que tengo que alcanzarlas

Tala.- esta bien nos vemos (Catherine hace una pequeña reverencia y se va, se cruza con Kai en el camino pero solo lo mira hace una pequeña reverencia y se baja)

Bryan.- es cierto que solo la quieres como una hermana o es que a caso esperaremos un romance entre ustedes

Tala.- no solo la veo como una hermana

Bryan.- bien por que es muy linda y quizás yo….

Tala.- quizás nada, como dijiste soy muy sobreprotector y posesivo no te vas a acercar a ella entendiste

Bryan.- bien, te comportas como todo un hermano

Spencer.- oigan Kai ya se bajo del avión

Tala.- siempre es igual

Bryan.- hey, por que no nos espero (en es momento se apresuran para bajar del avión ya abajo Catherine es esperada por sus compañeras que ya tenían sus maletas)

Blanca.- ¿por que te tardaste tanto?

Catherine.- lo siento no había despertado (lo decía Catherine recuperando su semblante normal)

Ana.- no te preocupes

Bella.- ¿y como te fue con ellos?

Catherine.- fue bastante productivo, pero espero sus reportes sobre sus objetivos

Blanca.- claro (le decía al darle su maleta)

Bella.- bien esperemos quien se queda con tu corazón tala o Kai

Catherine.- ¿de que hablas?

Bella.- vamos te veías muy contenta con tala y cuando el te abrazo se veían muy bien

Catherine.- creí que te había dicho que vigilaras a los Black force

Bella.- bueno ellos no hicieron gran cosa y me aburrí y solo lo hice por unos minutos además ellos ya estaban dormidos, pero tu conversación era mas interesante por lo que veo

Catherine.- nos vamos tenemos que pedir nuestras habitaciones, estoy muy cansada por haber subido dos aviones en un mismo día

Bella.- pues te veías muy cómoda en el pecho de tala

Catherine.- no vas a dejar de molestar con eso por un buen rato verdad

Bella.- pues lo pensare si me cuentas de lo que hablaron

Catherine.- claro que no prefiero aguantarte pero no por este día lo que quiero es descansar

(Todos se reunieron en el aeropuerto privado de la familia de Robert ya que era su isla privada, después de que Robert les diera indicaciones de que un transporte los esperaba afuera y se subieran en el se fueron directamente al hotel ya reunidos todos en la recepción del hotel Robert iba dar las indicaciones de cómo iban a quedar los cuartos)


	8. verdad o reto

(Todos se reunieron en el aeropuerto privado de la familia de Robert ya que era su isla privada, después de que Robert les diera indicaciones de que un transporte los esperaba afuera y se subieran en el se fueron directamente al hotel ya reunidos todos en la recepción del hotel Robert iba dar las indicaciones de cómo iban a quedar los cuartos)

(Robert estaba reunidos con su equipo planeando como iban a ser distribuidas las habitaciones)

Robert.- en total somos 57 personas

Johnny.- si son demasiados

Oliver.- una habitación para cada quien eso es obvio yo no compartiré la mi

Robert.- bien una habitación para cada quien, bien estará así yo quiero al equipo ruso lo mas alejado de mi

Enrique.- si pero yo quiero a las chicas lo mas cerca de mi

Johnny.- pero 57 habitaciones y separada eso no será divertido

Robert.- cierto recuerden que esto es para nuestra diversión

Oliver.-pero no podemos poner a una chica con un chico eso o estaría bien

Robert.- bien las cosas van a estar así, ya que nosotros también debemos compartir yo y Johnny en una habitación y Oliver y enrique en otra, vamos de arriba hacia abajo, ya que las mejores habitaciones después a petición de enrique la de las chicas de los demás equipos y el orden será así después de las nuestras

Emily- Hilary

Mariah- Julia

Ming Ming- Queen

Salima- Mariam

Robert.- después de ellas esta el equipo dark rouse y como son puras chicas no hay problema pero será mejor que lo anunciemos si (en ese momento se dirige a los equipos que estaban esperando las indicaciones)

Robert- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ bien pongan atención las habitaciones van a quedar así desde la ultima habitación hacia abajo y será por parejas, bien las primeras son las nuestras son dos habitaciones después de ellas están las habitaciones de

Emily- Hilary

Mariah- Julia

Ming Ming- Queen

Salima- Mariam

Mathilda quedaría sola en una habitación

Bella- Catherine

Blanca- Ana

Max- Rick

Eddy- Michael

Kenny- Steve

Tyson- Daichi

Rey- lee

Kevin- Gary

Raul – Sanguinex

Lupinex- Cenotaf

Zomb- Mistel

Brooklyn- Garland

Kane- Jim

Goki- Joseph

Osuma- Dunga

King- Zeo

Gordo- Miguel

Claude- Aarón

Kai- Tala

Bryan- Spencer

Vladímir- Andrey

Nikolay- Alexey

Bien así quedaran las habitaciones y no pueden cambiarse!!!, bien pueden venir por sus llaves ( todos fueron por sus llaves , Ming Ming estaba algo molesta por tener compañera Raúl al ver a su compañero lo único que se veía en su expresión era el pánico al igual que Mistel, Goki y Joseph no se miraba con mucho agrado después de que su equipo fue controlado por las bestias bit cibernéticas , al igual King no le gusto mucho que su compañero fura Zeo gordo y miguel no tuvieron mucho problema ya que no se conocen miguel lo tomo como oportunidad de conocer a alguien mas, Kai no dijo nada se mantenía en completa calma y dejo que tala tomara la llave de su habitación, agradeciendo que no le haya tocado con Bryan , para no tener que cometer asesinato, Bryan y Spencer no tuvieron problemas Bryan solo se quejo un poco porque seria aburrido estar con alguien que es un monumento a la seriedad; después de haber recogido sus se depusieron a irse a sus habitaciones pero fueron detenidas por Mariah , Mathilda, Hilary y Julia)

Julia.- anuncio para las chicas, esta noche en a habitación de Mathilda (lo decía cogiendo ala susodicha colocándola enfrente de ellas) va haber una fiesta de piyamas esperamos que todas las chicas estén ahí

(Después de ese anuncio por fin pudieron irse a sus respectivas habitaciones)

Bryan.- que lastima tala quedaste muy lejos de tu hermanita

Kai.- ¿hermanita?

Tala.- no le sigas el juego

Bryan.- que no le habías dicho a Kai que tienes una hermanita

Tala.- no le hagas caso

Kai.- enserio y cual seria su nombre

Bryan.- que no te diste cuenta de nuestra pequeña acompañante de asientos

Spencer.- Bryan deja

Kai.- deja que continúe, cual es su nombre

Tala.- bien ya llegamos a nuestra habitación Kai será mejor que entremos (lo decía casi aventándolo adentro de la habitación)

Bryan.- pregúntaselo a tala de seguro te hablara de ella se nota que la quiere mucho (en ese momento se cerro la puerta)

Spencer.- te vas a meter en problemas

Bryan.- por que Catherine dijo claramente que no saliera del equipo y no salió

Spencer.- solo cuando te conviene Kai es parte del equipo

Bryan.- jajá, claro pero creo que tala tiene unas cuantas explicaciones quedar en este momento ( adentro de la habitación)

Kai.- no sabía que tenías una hermanita

Tala.- bueno técnicamente no es mi hermana pero, bueno no es de sangre, solo que la conocí hace mucho y como nos llevamos tan bien nos consideramos hermanos

Kai.- que extraño que no la hayas mencionado antes

Tala.- te importa

Kai.- no, pero a mi

Tala.- por favor no lo menciones a nadie

Kai.- que voy a mencionar si no se su nombre, podría decirle y que el mismo investigue

Tala.- si te digo su nombre no lo dirás

Kai.- quizás

Tala.- promételo que no lo mencionaras

Kai.- bien

Tala.- es Catherine

Kai.- ¿la conoces?

Tala.- si desde hace mucho

Kai.- si oí la historia

Tala.- sabia que no estabas dormido, te pido que seas discreto que no salga del equipo

Kai.- como sea, solo te diré que tengo cuentas pendientes con ella y será mejor que no te mentas en eso entendiste

Tala.- que cuentas

Kai.- no es de tu incumbencia así que note metas

Tala.- mientras no le hagas daño

Kai.- a caso no confías en mí

Tala.- tengo que contestar

Kai.- bien no le hare daño a tu pequeña hermanita, si tu no te metes

Tala.- bien

(En la entrada de las habitaciones de las dark rouse)

Blanca.- y vamos a ir a la fiesta

Ana.- a mi me encantaría ir

Bella.- yo no le veo el chiste solo se van adormir juntas

Blanca.- se supone que en esa clase de fiestas no se duerme

Ana.- además nunca hemos ido a una fiesta de piyamas que no sea con nosotras, y que Catherine se salga del cuarto a la mitad de la noche porque ya se arto de nosotras

Blanca.- o pero aun cuando nos vamos a su cuarto que enseguida nos saca de ahí

Catherine.- eso fue su culpa les he dicho que no entren a mi cuarto

Ana.- pues que guardas ahí que solo dejas que entre Josef claro con tu supervisión y eso nada más para qué la limpie

Catherine.- es mi cuarto y es privado

Blanca.- la verdad a veces me compadezco de Josef

Ana.- ya nos salimos del tema, vamos a ir si o no

Catherine.- por mi parte no como les dije que lo que quiero es descansar

Ana.- vamos Catherine tienes 16 eres joven puedes perfectamente resistir una noche sin dormir, no actúes como si tuvieras 50 ven por favor

Blanca.- vamos Catherine, por favor además el señor diquenson no dijo que teníamos que sociabilizar

Ana.- además es una orden directa

Catherine.- bien, pero puedo salirme de esa fiesta cuando quiera, prefiero dormir sola y puedo venir a mi cuarto para eso si es que es necesario y mañana no se quejen de mi humor y las siguientes noches no me molestaran cuando me duerma entendido

Blanca y Ana.- si

Bella.- bien ya que nuestra líder dijo que si, no me queda mas remedio que ir

Catherine.- otra vez haciéndote la victima (lo dice con algo de sarcasmo)

Bella.- nunca me he considerado una victima

Catherine.- bien ya que es hasta la noche será mejor que entremos y desempaquemos

Bella.- me das la llave para abrir

Ana.- bien estas cosas empiezan como a las diez y son las ocho les parece que nos veamos afuera de nuestras habitaciones a las diez y media

Catherine.- bien (en ese momento abre el cuarto y entra)

Ana.- recuerda llevar una piyama y bolsa para dormir y

Catherine.- es necesario cambiarse de ropa a piyama

Blanca.- al menos que prefieras dormirte con ropa normal

Catherine.- eso es preferible, no pienso cambiarme en ese cuarto rodeado de gente y mucho menos pasearme por los pasillos en piyama

Bella.- bien nos vemos a las diez ¿verdad?

(En ese momento entra al cuarto y ciérrala puerta quedándose sola con su compañera de habitación, Catherine se sentó en la cama mas cercana a la puerta)

Bella.- bien tenemos que escoger nuestra cama

Catherine.-coge la que quieras

Bella.- bien pues

Catherine.- ya se en la que estoy

Bella.- soy tan predecible

Catherine.- cuando quieres molestarme, tomas todo lo que esta a tu alcance bien en este caso tu tendrás la cama de la que esta a lado de la puerta y yo la que esta alado de a ventana

Bella.- que esta vez no me replicaras los peligros que hay

Catherine.- no estoy cansado, además no creo que alguien pueda entrar por la ventana estando en los últimos pisos de un hotel (Catherine se coloco en la otra cama moviendo también su maleta la coloco en el piso y empezó abrirla, y sacar su ropa la empezó a doblar en la cama)

Bella.- nunca hemos estado solas en una habitación tal vez algo salga bueno de esto, a parte de tu primera relación

Catherine.- no hay tal relación

Bella.- ¿no?

Catherine.-no

Bella.- pues cuando te vi que te abrazaba, parecías feliz

Catherine.-eso fue por que hace muchos años que no nos veíamos

Bella.- que romántico una pareja que hace años que no se ven y que al fin se rencuentran para estar juntos

Catherine.- creí que me conocías mas, eso jamás va a pasar, bien (Catherine ya había acabado de acomodar todo en los cajones del peinador que tenia alado de la cama) voy a descansar un tiempo antes de irnos, en ese momento levanto las sabanas que cubrían la cama se quito los zapatos los acomodo alado y se acostó cubriéndose con las sabanas dándole la espalda a bella quien se sentó en la cama y empezó a acomodar sus cosas, no se tardo mucho y empezó a recorrer la habitación, y al ver que Catherine estaba profundamente dormida decidió ver que era lo que había guardado en sus cajones, abrió de uno en uno los cajones con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido)

Bella.- a donde cree ella que vino a un programa de supervivencia o que ( y no era para menos en sus cajones tenia ropa abrigada suéteres para toda ocasión además de conjuntos de pantalones de mezclilla y blusas negras azules ninguna sin mangas , pero si de manga larga y también chaquetas de mezclilla, y al abrir el segundo cajón no quiso ver y lo cerro de inmediato(por obvias razones ya entienden que había ahí), pero en ningún lugar había traje de baño o algo mas corto que el pantalón para usarlo en la playa)

Bella.- bien las chicas tenían razón" Ana.-Catherine, no va a llevar ropa de playa así que tengo un plan" esto será interesante, aunque hay bastantes posibilidades quizás debería dejarte, que estoy diciendo esto va hacer genial (bella se acuesta y se queda profundamente dormida)

10:30 pm

(Se encuentran Ana y blanca en la puerta de la habitación de Catherine y bella esperando que salieran, bella estaba levantada se había acomodado el cabello y estaba tratando de despertar a Catherine)

Bella.- Catherine (la estaba moviendo, Catherine se levanto de un golpe cogiendo la mano de bella y tumbándola en el borde de la cama, cuando reacciono se acerco a bella preocupada)

Catherine.- lo ciento bella, llamare a alguien par que te revise (en ese momento e levanta con algo de dificultad)

Bella.- estoy bien pero no te levantare de nuevo (bella se levanta y abre la puerta y Ana y blanca todavía seguían ahí)

Ana.- se tardaron

Bella.- so sentimos pero Catherine acaba de despertar

Blanca.- Catherine será mejor que te arregles

Catherine.- creí que el propósito de esto es dormir en grupo ¿no?

Ana.- claro que no el propósito es no dormir (lo decían mientras entran al cuarto, Catherine no teniendo otra opción se acomodo el cabello y se arreglo lomas esencial)

Blanca.- acaso no vas a levar saco para dormir

Catherine.- claro esta en la maleta

Ana.- ¿trajiste saco para dormir? En donde crees que estas en un programa de supervivencia

Bella.- *y eso que no han visto su ropa*

Catherine.- prefiero estar preparada, no sabia el destino ni las condiciones de dicho destino así que tenia que traer lo necesario para cualquier eventualidad

Blanca.- ya es un poco tarde mejor vámonos (Catherine ya había terminado arreglarse)

Catherine.- bien pero

Bella.- pero nada ya vámonos (en es momento se pone atrás de ella empujándola para que saliera)

Catherine.- no creo que sea necesario que me estés empujando

Bella.- si no lo hacia te hubieras tardado mucho además no eres muy puntal cuando las cosas no te gusten si por ti fuera llegarías en la mañana

Catherine.- si por mi fuera no iría (lo decía mientras la empujaba por el pasillo con blanca y Ana atrás de ellas, que estaban riéndose de la situación, las cuatro estaba tan distraídas que se toparon con cuatro personitas que estaba adelante, mas bien hicieron que Catherine chocara con la persona que estaba al frente y al hacerse para atrás bella se callo levándose consigo a Catherine, después de que cayeran a suelo una persona qué venia de atrás se acerco)

¿?.- te encentras bien (le tendió la mano pero ella no acepto y se levanto por su propia cuenta)

Catherine.- gracias tala

(Tala le ayudo a levantar a bella, ella acepto)

Tala- no tienes por que darla si no la aceptaste (lo decía mirándola)

Catherine.- por que no era necesaria

Bella.- gracias

Tala.- de nada (lo decía con una sonrisa)

Bryan.- hola Catherine como has estado no nos vemos desde el avión

Catherine.- estas hablando de hace unas cuantas horas

Bryan.- pero no nos habíamos visto

(Catherine respiro profundo)

Catherine.- como sea, hola Kai, Spencer

(Kai la ignoro olímpicamente mientras que Spencer solo asintió silencioso como siempre)

Tala.- y piensan y a la pillamada

Catherine.- si

Tala.- ¿tu?

Bryan.- quien eres tú y que has hecho con Catherine (lo decía Bryan apuntando hacia ella)

Catherine.- es tan difícil de creer

Tala.- tengo que contestar

Bella.- Pues la verdad no creo que valla por su propia voluntad

Ana.- bien si nos disculpan creo que vamos un poco tarde

Catherine.- no creo que sea tan tarde, se no va hacer mas tarde si sigo dejando que ustedes me guíen

Ana.- ¿Por qué?

Catherine.- por que yo si recuerdo el orden de las habitaciones y la habitación que estamos buscando esta del lado contrario y a parte es la habitación de alado de la mía y bella (lo decía a voltearse y ver las luces prendidas y la música que despedía ese cuarto)

Tala.- veo que están algo perdidas si quieren las acompañamos a su destino (lo decía con burla)

Catherine.- por cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí?, si no mal recuerdo sus habitaciones están abajo)

Tala.- queríamos ver si cambiaban nuestras habitaciones

Ana.- saben que ellos son europeos y Rusia y Europa no han tenido muy buenas relaciones

Tala.- cierto, sabia que era una caso perdido, bien que se diviertan (lo decía mientras se iban)

Catherine.-* a quien crees que engañas, que mas da lo descubriré después*

Ana.- bien ya que sabemos donde es la fiesta hay que entrar

Blanca.- sigo pensando que deberías traerte ropa mas cómoda

Catherine.-para que si queremos cambiarnos solo hay que caminar a nuestras habitaciones

Blanca.- bien cuando te pones en ese plan nadie te puede convencer deberás

Ana.- bien ya entremos

(Bella toca la puerta, todas se le quedan mirando)

Bella.- ¿Qué? No esperaban entrar en un cuarto ajeno sin tocar la puerta

(En ese momento abren la puerta y en la entrada estaba julia de la Dinastia f)

Julia.- hola chicas, no creímos que fueran a venir

Blanca.- se nos hiso un poco tarde, como queríamos descansar antes de venir, ya sabes para no quedarnos dormidas a los cinco minutos

Julia.- si comprando, pero no se queden paradas ahí pasen(la chicas hicieron lo que les dijo julia, al entrar vieron a unas chicas saltando en la cama paliándose con unas almohadas mientras que otras se maquillaban unas a otras, la luz estaba encendida y tenían la música estaba a todo lo que daba , Ming Ming se dedicaba a cantar con el karaoke con unos comentarios no muy agradables de parte de queen , todo estaba hecho un caos, julia cerro la puerta detrás de ellas y sea cercaba a las que se estaban maquillando )

Bella.- y que se supone que debemos hacer

Ana.- divertimos

Catherine.- con que

Blanca.- al parecer hay tres opciones el karaoke, el maquillaje, o la pela de almudadas

Bella.- no me llama la atención ninguna

Ana. - ¿y a ti Catherine?

Catherine.- quizás lo que esta haciendo esa chica de blanco pero prometí ser amable y pienso cumplirlo eso lo descarte y la pela de almohadas me parece algo infantil y pues lo de maquillarse quedo completamente descartado desde el principio, también esta lo de que no conozco muy bien a todas estas personas y acercarme a alguna y platicar de algo no es algo que se me de

(En ese momento sea cerca a ellas Mariah y Emily)

Mariah.- hola ustedes son las dark rouse

Blanca.- si pero preferiría que nos llamaras por nuestros nombres si no te importa, Mariah, cierto

Mariah.- si y ella es Emily

Blanca.- un placer, nosotras somos, Catherine, bella, Ana, y por supuesto yo blanca

Mariah.- por que no se nos unen

Ana.- es que aun no las conocemos mucho y acercarnos de la nada no nos parece correcto

Emily.- nada de eso vengan (las guían a la pelea de almohadas)

Mariah.- chicas (las chicas se detuvieron y voltearon hacia ellas, en la pela estaban, Salima, Mariam, mientras las que se estaban maquillando eran, Hilary, Mathilda, Julia y las que estaba en el karaoke eran Ming Ming y queen) ellas son blanca, bella, Catherine y Ana, es un nuevo equipo de chicas y han venido por primera vez campeonato así que sean amables

Salima.- es un gusto pero creo que ya hemos sido presentadas

Mariam.- si, es un gusto, por cierto Mariah salima quiere pelar contigo para ver quien se queda con rey

Mariah.-pues el es mío me oíste

Salima.- eso ya lo veremos (Mariah se sube para pelar con ella con una almohada

Ana.- creo que tienes competencia bella

Bella.- ¡¿Qué?! Claro que no (lo decía con un sonrojo)

Blanca.- entonces por que te sonrojaste

Bella.- hiciste que lo pensara

Ana.- y fue un lindo pensamiento

Bella.-no, prefiero a otra persona

Blanca.- ¿enserio? tendrás que decirlo mas tarde

Ana.- y por el momento no tienes competencia blanca será mejor que te apures en conquistar a Max

Blanca.- ¡¿Qué?!

Ana.- por que la sorpresa no pensaran que lo mantendrían en secreto para siempre

Mariam.- oye Max es mi (todas voltearon a ver a Mariam) lo ciento si interrumpí

Blanca.- claro que solo que a veces no molestamos a nosotras mismas con cualquier cosa

Bella.- si pero la que en verdad tiene problemas es Catherine quien (Catherine abrió mas los ojos sorprendida por lo que iba a decir) no se puede decidir por tala o Kai

Ana.- que tontería es obvio que se muere por Kai

Catherine.- este, estas actividades es lo único que van hacer toda la noche

Mariam.- pues no, la comida esta a punto de llegar (en ese momento tocan la puerta) creo que ya legaron voy a ver (Mariam se acerca a la puerta, mientras Catherine respira profundo)

Catherine.-a caso le pensaban contar toda su vida a una desconocida

Bella.- solo jugábamos como siempre

Catherine.- si pero no me involucren a mi

Ana.- siempre lo hacemos cual es el problema ahora

Catherine.- que no es en privado y no pienso dejar que mi privacidad quede al descubierto de esa manera

Bella.- solo dinos algo te gusta Kai o tala

(Catherine se quedo callada, sabiendo que la seguirían presionando para que lo dijera, pero en eso apagaron la música y llamaron la atención de todas)

Mariam- es hora de la comida, pizza

Catherine.-*salvada por la comida* vamos a comer (se dirige hacia la mesa donde estaban las pizzas (pero fue detenida por unas mu curiosas amigas)

Blanca.- no digas su nombre di uno o dos, o su color de cabello se que será muy notable

Catherine.-bien…….

(La noche siguió con juegos historias de terror, y mucha comida hasta que llegaron al juego típico de verdad o reto, todas se sentaron en circulo haciendo preguntas un tanto vergonzositas y algunas de estrategias de batallas se hacían unos cuantos retos que consistían en salir a oscuras al pasillo y caminar hacia el elevador y luego regresar otros como tomar un trago a la salsa picante sin agua hasta que se cumpliera el tiempo)

Mariam.- Catherine, verdad o reto

Catherine.- verdad

Mariam.-a quien preferirías en una cita a Kai o a tala, no se acepta ninguno

Catherine.-que clase de cita

Mariam.- romántica

Catherine.-……

Mariam.- vamos

Catherine.- Kai (esa respuesta sorprendió a mas de una)

Mariam.- pero el es tan serio

Emily.- pero a menos no es un psicópata como tala

Mariah- si pero eso dos pasan, ya que no son como Bryan el si es un psicópata

Salima.- ¿pero por que esa elección?

Catherine.- no deberían decir primero verdad o reto

Salima.-si aunque ya te dije mi pregunta solo contéstala

Catherine.- Kai no se tomaría enserio ciertamente no seria como una cita romántica solo dos personas andando en el mismo lugar, ni siquiera tendríamos que hablar, solo que fuera del beyblade

Julia.- pero te vi sentada con tala en el avión acaso lo conoces

Catherine.- a caso esto es un interrogatorio

Bella.- por que no escoges reto

Julia.- si pero primero contesta mi pregunta

Catherine.- tala y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos chicos

Ana.- y hay algo entre ustedes

Catherine.-no nos tratamos como si fuéramos hermanos una relación de otro tipo seria demasiado complicada

Blanca.- pero eso quiere decir que no quiere ese tipo de relación

Catherine.- ese tipo de relaciono me interesa en absoluto

Julia.- y con Kai

Catherine.- ya se acabo el interrogatorio no más preguntas

Mariah.- Catherine verdad o reto

Catherine.- de nuevo

Bella.- escoge reto, que tan difícil puede ser

Catherine.- bien reto

Mariah.- como reto tienes que tener una cita con Kai (eso le entro de sorpresa a Catherine)

Catherine.-*bien es mi turno*, Mariah, cierto

Mariah.-si y quisiera reto

Catherine.-bien aunque eso es adelantarse, bien ya queme retaste a tener una cita tu tendrás que tener una cita con Bryan (todas se sorprendieron con la propuesta y empezaron a retarse, salima y una cita con rey, y ante ese reto hubo una muy enojada Mariah, Emily con Michael , Mariam con Max, Hilary con Tyson, Julia y Daichi , Ming Ming y Sanguinex, Queen y Lupinex, Mathilda y Brooklyn, Ana y Robert , Blanca y Vladímir, Bella y tala)


	9. pastel

Catherine.-bien aunque eso es adelantarse, bien ya queme retaste a tener una cita tu tendrás que tener una cita con Bryan (todas se sorprendieron con la propuesta y empezaron a retarse, salima y una cita con rey, y ante ese reto hubo una muy enojada Mariah, Emily con Michael , Mariam con Max, Hilary con Tyson, Julia y Daichi , Ming Ming y Sanguinex, Queen y Lupinex, Mathilda y Brooklyn, Ana y Robert , Blanca y Vladímir(nota: el es del el quipo de los Black force), Bella y tala)

Al día siguiente las chica se levantaron después de dormirse como a las cinco de la madrugada , los magestix aun no anunciaban nada ,pero ellos mismos estaba afuera de la habitación donde se encontraban las chicas, pero un equipo en especial ya se había levantado y estaba en su habitación ya arregladas mientras que las demás chicas apenas se estaban levantando al igual que los chicos los únicos que estaban despiertos eran los demolition boys que habían ido al gimnasio desde muy temprano y apenas regresaban a sus habitaciones, mientras que los Black force aun estaban e su habitación reservados como siempre, los magestix tocaron la puerta donde las chicas habían pasado la noche, y al abrirse fueron recibidos por unas no muy descansadas chicas)

Robert.- alístense y las esperamos a todas junto con sus respectivos equipos en la cocina del hotel ahí se les explicara la reunión

Julia.- bien pero ustedes tienes que decirle a todos los demás

(En ese momento cierra la puerta dándole la noticia a las chicas que inmediatamente se dijeron a sus respectivos cuartos dejando en la puerta unos no muy contentos magestix pero ya nada que hacer se dirigieron hacia la otra puerta que era la habitación de Catherine y bella, tocaron la puerta siendo recibidos por bella que estaba en mejores condiciones que las chicas dela otra habitación)

Robert.- bella, les informamos que todos los equipos debes de reunirse en la cocina ahí se le dará una explicación

Bella.- claro Robert ahí estaremos

Robert.- les podemos pedir el favor de avisar a sus otras dos compañera y a los equipos Black force y a los demolition boys

Bella.- claro

Robert.- con su permiso nos retiramos (en ese momento se van)

Bella.- son demasiado educados

Catherine.- ¿Por qué accediste? (Catherine estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama con una expresión no muy buena)

Bella.- por que será divertido

Catherine.- tú les avisaras a las demás y yo me encargo de los equipos

Bella.- ¿por?

Catherine.- por que le dije que no se acercaran a los equipos rusos, de eso yo me encargo

Bella.- creí que era mi misión vigilar a los Black force

Catherine.- eso solo era en el avión como dije son peligrosos aunque no sepa cuanto

Bella.- no podrás vigilarlos a todos, pero para eso nos tienes a nosotras

Catherine.- *cierto, le dije a tala que no podía protegerlos a todos y yo estoy cometiendo el mismo error pero será un acierto entrometerlas a ellas bien pero estar cerca de su habitación es muy peligroso* solo por esta vez yo me encargo tu te encargas de vigilar a los Black force pero a una distancia segura

Bella.- no objetaste el hecho del reto de blanca

Catherine.- no tengo por que objetar es de antemano que ella no cumplirá tal reto

Bella.- pero tiene que cumplirlo

Catherine.- es peligroso no lo hará

Bella.- y por que no lo detuviste antes

Catherine.- se vería demasiado sospechoso si yo me negara, pero esperaba que blanca lo hiciera pero es obvio que no lo hará

Bella.- será más sospechoso si no lo hiciera

Catherine.- solo es un jueguito tonto y no pienso arriesgarla por eso

Bella.- arriesgaras la misión

Catherine.- es mi misión no de ella

Bella.- somos un equipo, que acaso tu no lo harás

Catherine.- no

Bella.- debes hacerlo no te preocupes si el tal Vladimir acepta tal cosa yo la vigilare

Catherine.- a caso tú aceptaras lo de tala

Bella.- será divertido

Catherine.- bien solo aceptare si se cuidan

Bella.- claro

Catherine.- encárgate de que blanca y bella se enteren mientras yo voy con los equipos

Bella.- que no…

Catherine.- dije que te mantuvieras a una distancia prudente y tocar afuera de su habitación esta lejos de ser prudente (Catherine se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta)

Bella.- vaya que ánimos no se nota que vallas a ver a Kai

Catherine.- muy graciosa (Catherine se dirigió hacia el elevador que la llevaría a donde se encontraban los demás cuartos y ahí estarían los demolition boys y a lado de sus cuartos estaban los Black force, claro que ella no iba muy contenta por que tendría que tener un conversación con los Black force, Catherine rápidamente llego a su puerta y la toco, al instante fue abierta por Vladimir el líder, todo su equipo estaba reunido ahí)

Catherine.- buenos días solo les aviso que los organizadores, no han pedido a los equipos reunirse en la cocina del hotel

(Catherine miraba con indiferencia a todos los miembros del equipo)

Catherine.- bien no hay mas que decir asique nos vemos abajo

Vladimir.- claro que hay más que decir, por nuestra parte, pasa y lo discutiremos

(Catherine accedió y entro a la habitación)

(Mientras bella había pasado a la siguiente habitación abriendo la puerta como si nada y entrando en ella con unas muy asombrada chicas que se encontraban adentro)

Ana.- creí que tocar la puerta era un acto de cortesía

Bella.- bueno no tenernos que mostrar cortesía entre nosotras

Blanca.- si pero para la próxima primero toca

Bella.- de acuerdo, solo les quería avisar que Catherine ya se fue y que Robert nos dijo que nos juntaremos en la cocina así que lo que vayan hacer será mejor que lo hagan rápido

Blanca.- como que lo que tengamos que hacer que no nos ayudaras

Bella.- tengo algo que hacer y aprovechare que Catherine se va a tardar para hacerlo

Ana.- como quieras

Blanca.- y ahora por que no intervienes como siempre

Ana.- y esta vez servirá nunca funciona ella siempre hace lo que le place

(Bella salió de la habitación directamente hacia el elevador y bajo hacia la habitación de los demolition boys y al estar enfrente de la puerta la toco)

Mientras Catherine estaba en la habitación ella no se había separado de la puerta, Vladimir se sentó en una de las camas, junto a el estaba Andrey y sentados en la otra cama estaban Nikolay y Alexey

Catherine.- te escucho

Vladimir.- sabes por que estamos aquí tu eres la mas enterada de todos nosotros

Andrey.- tan enterada que sabes que no puedes detenerlo

Catherine.- se equivocan, ya que estoy tan enterada se que esperar eso hacer estar un paso mas adelante que ustedes

Nikolay.- tú no puedes detenernos estas sola que puede hacer una persona contra toda una organización

Catherine.- ustedes no me ganaran los venceré a todos ustedes sin problemas no es necesario que alguien se meta

Vladimir.- tu ego es muy grande

Catherine.- no es ego es habilidad, y mi habilidad es superior a la de ustedes

Andrey.- la verdad no tienes idea de con quien te metes, ríndete y tendremos consideración contigo y tu patético equipo

Catherine.- y que me usen como una herramienta de nuevo eso jamás

Vladimir.- piénsalo Catherine no tienes muchas opciones o te nos unes o simplemente te obligamos a unirte

Catherine.- no me uniré a ustedes y pueden intentar o que sea eso no va a cambiar, ustedes me necesitan para que el plan se complete pero saben que no funcionara

Vladimir.- crees que te necesitamos hay otro con una bestia bit tan poderosa como la tuya

Catherine.- si claro y les funciono muy bien (lo dice con sarcasmo)

Andrey.- nadie es indispensable si no te unes te eliminamos

Catherine.- tratan de infundirme miedo pues les digo desde ahora no funcionara, conozco sus trucos yo misma los he hecho en algún momento y no me impresionan

Vladimir.- bien la batalla y comenzó, veamos cuanto puedes resistir sin clamar piedad

Catherine.- eso jamás lo van a escuchar de mí

Vladimir.- pero créeme que de tus amiguitas vamos a escuchar mucho

Catherine.- no mientras yo este aquí (Catherine abre la puerta sale y la sierra se queda un minuto respirando cuando ve pasar a bella corriendo)

Catherine.- ¿bella?

(Bella no le hiso caso y se subió al elevado y en eso ve pasar a tala detrás de ella)

Catherine.- ¡tala! (tala se detiene)

Tala.- hola Catherine

Catherine.- que esta pasando

Tala.- es que paso algo con bella y debo alcanzarla para disculparme, a por cierto le puedes visar a Kai sobre la reunión, gracias (no espero a que le contestara solamente salió corriendo)

Catherine.-*que la habrá pasado, un momento que le avise a Kai*(Catherine bajo la mirada dirigiéndose al cuarto donde se encontraba Kai, toca la puerta, y en un momento se escucha la voz de Kai diciendo que pase, Catherine pasa y se queda para en la puerta, y en eso sale Kai del baño con solo sus pantalones y sin camisa, Catherine al verlo en tal condición solo se voltea hacia la puerta)

Kai.- Catherine ¿Qué haces aquí?

(Catherine sin despegarse de la puerta le contesta)

Catherine.- bien avisarte que Robert pido a los equipos que se reunieran en la cocina, bien ya cumplí así que me voy (toco la perilla de la puerta pero la mano de Kai la detuvo he hizo que volteara hacia con el la cercanía era demasiada)

Kai.- * y ese sonrojo ya veo, pero esta muy cerca, en que diablos estoy pensando*siéntate debemos hablar (la soltó y se acerco al buro donde saco una camisa morada y se la puso Catherine solo se sentó en la cama como le dijo Kai tratando de calmarse y desaparecer el sonrojo que tenia en ese momento cuando despareció levanto la mira encontrándose con una mirada no muy agradable de Kai)

Catherine.- de que quiere hablar

Kai.- de lo que tenemos pendiente

Catherine.- no es el momento

Kai.- ¿Por qué? no hay nadie aquí

Catherine.- nos están esperando abajo

Kai.- lo que digan los magestix me tiene sin importancia

Catherine.- en todo caso para que quieres la información no creo que te sirva para nada, y si eso fura a cambiar el peligro seria el resultado de tal información

Kai.- eso no me importa quiero recuperar mis recuerdos, se a lo que me enfrento no soy un niño, ahora dilo

Catherine.- no es necesario que me lo pidas yo te lo prometí y te lo diré en otro momento, que te parece mañana nos reuniremos como a las 6 en el parque que esta cerca de aquí ahí te contare todo lo que quieras

Kai.- por que no hoy después de que terminemos con los magestix

Catherine.- tan impaciente como siempre de acuerdo hoy después de lo que sea que tengan planeado los magestix ahora si me disculpas creo que tengo que ir a avisarles a Bryan y a Spencer( Catherine se levanta de la cama donde estaba y se dirige hacia la puerta)

Catherine.- por cierto si alguien pregunta es una cita (abre la puerta y se va)

(Kai se queda extrañado)

Kai.- ¿una cita?

(Catherine se acerca a la puerta donde se encontraban Bryan y Spencer, Catherine toca la puerta, yal no ver respuesta toca otra vez, y al fin se escucha por detrás dela puerta que dicen pasen, Catherine abre la puerta y ve que Spencer ya esta levantado y arreglado todo lo contrario a Bryan que aun no estaba en la cama)

Catherine.- hola Spencer veo que Bryan no se ha levantado

Spencer.- se levanto hace unas cuantas horas pero se volvió a quedar dormido

Catherine.- pues despiértalo los magestix nos han pedido que nos reunamos en la cocina

Spencer.- bien nos vemos abajo

Catherine.- de acuerdo (Catherine salió del lugar encontrándose con Kai)

Kai.- ya terminaste tu trabajo de mensajera

Catherine.- si, y ya me dirigía para la cocina

(Los dos se dirigieron al elevador, esperaron a que legara y subieron en el pero antes de que las puertas se serrara llegaron corriendo Bryan y Spencer el elevador siguió su camino hasta el piso de abajo donde esta la recepción al llegan se bajaron caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina, y al llegar se dieron cuenta que eran los últimos en llegar, Robert esta en el centro de la multitud de gente y por supuesto los cocineros ya no estaba ahí)

Robert.- bien ya que todos están reunidos les daré la razón por la cual estamos en la cocina, como recordaran este viaje se hizo para unir lazos entre los equipos y cada bey luchador y como eso no se va a lograr si todos están distribuidos entonces asignaremos una actividad para cada día y formaremos equipos para que realicen la actividad con el objetivo de poder tener una comunicación, esa actividad se le anunciara en la mañana de ese día para la primera actividad escogimos algo que creemos será algo fácil y por eso estamos en la cocina y eso es hacer un pastel se hará por parejas( bueno las parejas son Catherine con Kai, Bryan con Tyson ,Emily y Daichi, Hilary y Rey, Mariah y lee, Julia y Gary, Ming Ming y Sanguinex, Queen y Zomb, Salima y Brooklyn, Mariam y Jim, Mathilda y Osuma, Bella y Tala, Ana y Robert, Oliver y King, Blanca y Miguel, Max y Aarón, Rick y Vladímir, Eddy y Andrey, Michael y Alexey, Kenny y Nikolay, Steve y Cenotaf , Kevin y Goki , Raúl y Spencer, Lupinex y Kane, Mistel y Zeo, Garland y Gordo, Claude y Joseph)

(Catherine se acerco a su equipo para darle instrucciones)

Catherine.- bien veo que los magestix no lo pusieron fácil, que pensaban separándolos eso es mas peligroso, bueno al menos no están con los que nos encomendaron cuidar

Ana.- pero Nikolay esta con Kenny y Bryan esta con Tyson

Catherine.- no creo que tengamos problemas con los demolition boys

Ana.- enserio que les hiciste

Catherine.- nada solo que al menos de que reciban ordenes no harán nada y si las reciben yo me daré cuenta, encargase de vigilar a los Black force pasemos esta tonta actividad y vámonos de aquí

Blanca.- y cual es la novedad de que nos dejas vigilarlos sin que diga que es peligroso y mantengamos una distancia prudente

Catherine.- es que ya tantas veces se los he dicho que no creo que sea necesario tener que repetirlo

Blanca.- si no es necesario, bien es hora no creo que sea tan difícil hacer un pastel

(Todos se separaron a lo largo de la cocina que era bastante espaciosa por que aparte de que desalojaron el salón dejándole una mesa a cada pareja para que hiciese su paste los ingredientes estaban en una mesa en el centro todos los equipos estaban distribuidos en las mesas, pero los ingredientes fundamentales para un pastel estaban en la mesas de cada equipo son diferente instrumentos de cocina y una recetario para cada quien)

(Minutos después todos los equipos estaba comenzando el pastel menos el la pareja de Kai y Catherine que aun no decidían que pastel hacer estaban entre el de fresas o el de chocolate y ya que no pudieron decidirse optaron por combinarlo eso quiere decir pastel de chocolate con fresas, y después que decidieron juntaron los ingredientes para el paste)

(Con Bryan y Tyson)

Bryan.- no crees que se ven muy lindos Kai y Catherine

Tyson.- por que me interesaría

Bryan.- por que quiero jugar un rato pero primero (Bryan coge un puñado de harina y lo avienta hacia donde estaba tala dándole en la mera cara)

Tala.- Bryan (lo decía muy enojado mientras Bryan caía de la risa

(Catherine escucho los gritos de tala y volteo a verlo y lo vio con la cara llena de harina, Catherine utilizo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse pero capto la mirada de su compañero, que también miro en la misma dirección viendo a tala limpiándose con una servilleta)

Tyson.- bien es mi turno (también agarro un puñado de harina, Catherine miro que Tyson se preparaba para aventar su proyectil hacia su dirección y su objetivo era Kai)

Catherine.- Kai abajo (Kai ignoro completamente a Catherine, mientras que Tyson lanzo su bola de de harina dándole en la cara a Kai, Kai quedo con toda la cara llena de harina y cogió un puñado de haría y lo aventó hacia Tyson pero el se agacho y le día a Bryan, Bryan le regreso el golpe pero le dieron a rey que estaba a lado de la pareja y así comenzaron con una pela de todo lo que se toparon)

Horas después

(Todo el lugar estaba cubierto de harina y bueno de todo y después de que los empleados de la familia de los organizadores limpiaron todo volvieron a intentar hacer un pastel, pero todo seguían cubiertos de harina y bueno de todo de lo que se aventaron)

(Kai se estaba limpiando la cara para continuar haciendo el pastel de chocolate con fresas, Catherine quien ya e había terminado de limpiar los que había en su cara estaba poniendo los ingredientes en un tazón, Kai se había unido a ella)

Kai.- necesitas ayuda

Catherine.- bien puedes lavar y cortar las fresas (Catherine saco un pañuelo y se acerco al rostro de Kai) aun tienes una macha ahí (Catherine quito la mancha) bien ya esta

Kai.- ahorita vengo (en ese momento va por las fresas)*su mano era muy… en que piensas Kai termina con esta actividad y pídele una explicación*

Catherine.-*sentí su rostro y es muy suave…….en que demonios piensas termina con la actividad y piensa que le dirás por donde comenzar que partes omitir o será tiempo de decirle la verdad, no creo que lo tome muy bien si el se enterara me odiaría y no lo puedo permitir eso causaría que me delatara, pero si se entera por otra fuente puede ser peor además no creo poder ocultarle nada por que cada vez que sus ojos…….Catherine te prohíbo pensar eso ( en ese momento en la cabeza de Catherine se volvió todo obscuro)

Darkanon. - Catherine

Catherine. - ¿que pasa darkanon?

Darkanon.- te sentí algo frustrada

Catherine.- no es nada

Darkanon.- es por ese chico del dranzer

Catherine. - …..

Darkanon. - ¿que pasa?

Catherine.- desde que apareció el he notado que hablas con menos respeto a dranzer

Darkanon.- si disculpa pero no puedo entender por que lo eligió a el, no hay nada especial en ese chiquillo por que meterse en tantos problemas

Catherine.- yo si se por que lo eligió

Darkanon.- ¿enserio? Que tu notes las virtudes de alguien así es por que son vastamente buenas, bien, y por lo que estabas pensando relájate dile todo y si el no lo toma bien le diré a dranzer que lo haga reaccionar de una vez por todas no entiendo por que si ya tiene el dispositivo no ha podido hablar con el

Catherine.- esta mas obsesionado con el poder y el conociendo que entablar a laguna relación

Darkanon.- y acaso eso te molesta

Catherine para nada, bien debo volver o pensara que me dormí en plena actividad como si no tuviera ganas es muy aburrida (Catherine regreso ala realidad viendo que Kai aun no se decía por que fresas llevar, si llevaba una cuantas pero el como siempre es un perfeccionista solo quería las mejores y perfectas fresas, depues de un rato llego con unas fresas, y eran perfectas)

Kai.-¿Qué?(Catherine se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando)

Catherine.-nada estaba viendo que fresas habías escogido (volvió a su tarea que era mezclar los ingredientes)

Kai.-tango una pregunta que hacerte

Catherine.- no seas impaciente te dije que e lo diría todo después de haber salido de aquí, en el parque recuerdas

Kai.- no de ese tema

Catherine.- bien entonces pregunta si puedo contestarte lo hare

Kai.- te dije que no era de ese tema

Catherine.-bien pregunta

Kai.- bien*esta chica esta rallando los limites de mi paciencia*(respira hondo) bien cuando acordamos de vernos en el parque, dijiste que si alguien preguntaban seria una cita, ¿Por qué tendría que decir eso?

Catherine.- claro tu debes estar acostumbrado a tener citas y si no la quieres ver como una no tienes que además no es una sita, de seguro eso te traería problemas con tu novia si se entera

Kai.- no me has contestado

Catherine.- bueno las chicas hicieron una pillamada y sabes el viejo juego de verdad o reto verdad, pues lo hubiera manejado mejor si no es por la insistencia de la demás en saber cosas de mi vida privada que no me gusto para nada , puede mantenerme contestando las preguntas típicas con respuestas cortas y muy tajantes, pero por insistencia de bella por una vez escogí reto y el reto era tener una cita contigo, se que suena tonto que yo quiera hacer ese maldito reto pero por una promesa que hice a el señor diquenson no me queda de otra que aceptar

Kai.- que promesa le hiciste al señor diquenson

Catherine.- ser amble y no hacerme de enemigos o manipular a la gente como sele verme hacer, o escuchar mis comentarios y se que no me van a dejar de molestar hasta que lo haga y para que no acaben con mi corta paciencia que me queda será mejor hacerlo, pero como lo dije anteriormente si no quieres decir que es eso lo entiendo ya que no loes y puedes tener problemas con tu novia por eso

Kai (una pequeña risa ).- por que das por sentado que tengo novia

Catherine.- no lo has negado

Kai.-por que no te incumbe saber

Catherine.- bien

Kai.- pero no tengo novia

Catherine.- no que no me incumbía saber

Kai.- solo por que no quiero que andes diciendo por ahí que la tengo no quiero soportar a Tyson que de seguro tratara de sacarme información

Catherine.- y a todo tu equipo claro contando con tala y Bryan* no tiene novia……queme pasa te dije que te prohibía pensar en eso *

Después de una horas lograron hacer un pastel, después de que varios equipos tuviera que utilizar los extintores por obvias razones y como ya se habrán dado cuenta quien fue el equipo que mas los tuvo que hacer pero a quien se le ocurre poner a Tyson y Bryan juntos, los cocineros tuvieron que probarlos todos y darle una calificación quedando como en primer lugar el paste del Oliver y King ya que el primero en un estupendo cocinero , en segundo lugar quedo el de rey con Hilary que después de varios intentos salió el pastel ya que Hilary no tenia mucha paciencia para cocinar el de Catherine y Kai quedo en tercero por que la combinación de fresas con el chocolate al principio no gusto mucho pero después de probarlo decidieron que era el mejor todos los demás estaban bien excepto el de Bryan y en de Tyson que estaba todo chamuscado y casi en cenizas, los cocineros lograron salir de ahí sin tener que ir directamente ala enfermería del hotel , cuando acabaron todo esto ya eran como las cinco de la tarde, después de que terminaran con todo eso Catherine se reunió con sus compañeras, Kai solo la siguió )

Kai.- bien Catherine nos vemos en el parque dentro de una hora para nuestra "cita"

(Con la forma en que lo dijo Catherine solo sintió un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda inmovilizándola, Kai se percato de eso pero solo apareció una pequeña sonrisa en sus boca y se fue)

Catherine.-*no era necesario que lo dijera en voz alta y delante de ellas*

Kai.-*bien Catherine voy a seguir tu juego pero será con mis reglas*

( En ese momento Catherine fue rodeada por sus compañeras de equipo pidiendo explicación de lo sucedido, Catherine solo respondió y les dijo que no se hiciera ilusiones, pero al escuchar su plan no pudo evitar eso es trampa por parte de Ana )

Catherine.- no había otra forma de cumplirla en el momento en que se lo dijera me mandaría a volar al instante ni terminar la frase me hubiera dejado

Bella.- bien es un buen plan

Catherine.- y tu lo has conseguido ya que por eso te apareciste en el cuarto de tala cuando te di una orden de que no te le acercaras siquiera

Bella.- no tengo comentarios al respecto

Ana.- nada de eso que fue lo que paso

(Bella se sonrojo un poco por la situación)

Bella.- primero debo disculparme por no obedecerte pero tenía que cumplir mi reto

Catherine.- lo que sea solo dime por que saliste corriendo me dejaste preocupada

Bella.- se los diré en privado

(la chicas se fueron a su habitación se reunieron en la habitación de Catherine)

Ana.- y bella que paso

Bella.- bueno toque la puerta de la habitación y el que me abrió fue Kai, no recibió una invitación claro y me serró la puerta sin ni siquiera esperar a que le dijera algo y en una momento me abrió la puerta tala pero solo traía ropa interior, pues en esas condiciones no le podía pedir nada me disculpe y me fui pero el de momento me siguió ya correctamente vestido pero no quería no verle hacia que corrí pero el me alcanzo en el elevado se disculpo y nos reunimos en la cocina pero fue muy incomodo que el fuera mi compañero

(Ana no paraba de reír por la situación)

Bella.- no te rías

Blanca.- bien tu ya diste las explicaciones que hay de ti Catherine

Catherine.- yo de que

Blanca.- de cómo hiciste que Kai aceptara la cita

Catherine.- no la acepto solo acepto que iba a decir que era una cita pero lo que acordamos es que le daría información

Blanca.- ¿que información?

Catherine.-

Blanca.- no lo puedes decir son cosas de la abadía

(Catherine solo asintió)

Ana.- por que no lo puedes decir

Catherine.- por dos cosas, uno: no les concierne la información, y dos: son ordenes nadie excepto Kai puede enterarse

Bella.- y el equipo estrella

Catherine.- no creo que se los diga y si así fuese es su problema

(Blanca le sonrió a bella con complicidad y bella al saber lo que planeaba le sonrió a Ana las tres entendieron el mensaje)

Blanca.- bien hay que prepararte para la sita

Catherine.- si solo me daré un baño y me pondré ropa normal

Ana.- nada de eso si quieres que las otras crean lo de la cita tendrás que verte mas especial

Catherine.- ni lo pienses, largo de aquí (Catherine se dirigió a sacar su ropa mientras les dirigía una mirada intimidante, al abrir su cajo se extraño por lo que vio) que demonios, bella cambiaste tu ropa a mi cajón si es así donde esta la mía

Bella.- no he cambiado nada( era muy notorio el cabio ya que la ropa fue cambiada las blusas que ella tenia eran puras de maga larga o la maga no pasaba del codo, y ahora solo había de manga corta o sin mangas de todos los colores, solo quedaban pocos pantalones de mezclilla a comparación de los que ella tenia , y a parte de eso tenia shorts y pescadores cosa que ella no traía, ella abrió otro cajo para ver si había algún otro cambio y descubrió que en efecto el cajón tenia barios trajes de baño muy reveladores y biquinis cosas que ella no se pondría)

Catherine.- espero que sea tu ropa por que le ira mal si acaso osaron meterse con mi ropa

Ana.- vamos Catherine estamos en una playa la ropa que traes es como si estuvieras en las montañas

Blanca.- al menos acéptala

Catherine.- y donde esta mi ropa

Ana.- esta en un lugar seguro

(Catherine respiro profundo)

Bella.- no tienes tiempo ve a bañarte yo tengo el traje perfecto para la ocasión

Catherine.- ni pienses que aceptare que escojan mi ropa

Bella.- por esta única ocasión podrías hacernos caso

Catherine.- ni lo pienses

(media hora de suplica Catherine ya había salido del baño con el traje que le habían escogido , era un vestido negro un poco elegante con unas flores grabadas en el vestido color dorado era sin magas, de tirantes con un escote nada revelador el vestido se ajustaba a su cintura , y le llegaba a un poco mas arriba de la cintura, la chicas al verla estaban emocionadas al ver que le quedaba muy bien , pero para que le quedara mejor le soltaron el cabello y se lo acomodaron y peinaron , y quedo lista solo le pusieron unos zapatos abiertos color negro)

Blanca.- con eso vas a deslumbras a Kai cuando te vea

Catherine.- (tenia una mirada que a las demás les helo la sangre) cuando regresemos a casa le juro que hare que entrenen hasta que no sientan ninguna parte de su cuerpo

(Con Kai)

(Tala estaba de un lado para el otro rondando por la habitación como si fuera un león enjaulado, mientras que Kai estaba sentado en su cama tranquilo)

Kai.- si vas a decir algo dilo

Tala.- como que vas a salir en una sita

Kai.- no es una sita

Tala.- y cuando te dije que a ella la veo como una hermana y que no la lastimaras y te atreves a tener una sita

Kai.- no es una cita

Tala.- y teniendo en cuenta que no eres para nada social y amable te atreves a tener una cita

Kai.- ¡¡¡¡por enésima vez no es una cita!!!

Tala.- entonces por que dijiste en voz alta que se verían en el parque para su cita

Kai.- es una juego ella quiere cumplir un reto que le pusieron las tontas de aquí y yo quiero algo a cabio

Tala.- si una cita

Kai.- no lo que quiero no te incumbe pero deja de molestarme con eso de la sita, esa palabra esta comenzado a irritarme

Tala.- si tanto te molesta para que aceptaste

Kai.- no te incumbe es mi asunto

Tala.- si se trata de Catherine también es el mío ella es mi hermana

Kai.- ¿celoso?

Tala.- mas bien quiero protegerla y mas de ti o Bryan

Kai.- que tiene que ver Bryan en esto

Tala.- nada, y no estoy celoso

Kai.- claro que no ya que vas detrás de otra presa

Tala.- ¿Qué?

Kai.- claro la tonta compañera de ella

Tala.- claro que no

Kai.- bien si me disculpas a no tango que ir a mi cita

Tala.- enserio Kai mas te vale no hacerle daño (Kai no lo escucho solo se salió)

(Catherine ya estaba en el parque sentada en una banca ya que con los zapatos que le obligaron a usar estaba muy incomoda, Kai salió del hotel y se dirigió al parque y ahí estaba ella)

Kai.- *ahí esta *

(Catherine al verlo se levanto, Kai solo la miro acercándose gracias a todo su entrenamiento en controlar sus emociones no se le noto lo impresionado que estaba al verla)

Kai.-* ella esta


	10. plan

Kai.-* ella esta tan……………..Kai en que demonios piensas concéntrate*

Catherine.- ¿Kai? (Catherine ya se había preocupado ya había sido varias veces que le había llamado y no contestaba)

Kai.- ¿Qué?

Catherine.- te estaba diciendo que si prefieres hablar aquí parados o prefieres sentarte en las bancas

Kai.-en las bancas

Catherine.-bien (Catherine se dirigió hacia las bancas mientras que Kai la veía)

Kai.- espera tengo un mejor lugar donde platicar en este lugar nos pueden interrumpir

Catherine.- no conocemos el lugar

Kai.- vi el lugar cuando veníamos para el hotel

Catherine.-bien como quieras(Kai se acerco ala orilla del parque y al ver un taxi lo paro asiéndole una seña, Catherine se dirigió al taxi Kai abrió la puerta antes que Catherine y dejo que pasara, el entro después de ella, le dio unas señales al taxista y el taxista después de escucharlo arranco, todo el camino fue muy silencioso asta que llegaron al restaurante no era muy elegante era un restaurante de comida italiana, al llegar se bajaron del carro Kai pago el viaje antes de Catherine y eso hizo que se sorprenderá Kai para ella no era del tipo caballeroso, Kai no dijo nada y simplemente pidió una mesa lo as alejada posible de las demás , la mesera los acomodo en la mesa y les entrego el menú, pero ellos dijeron que por el momento no quieran nada mas que unas bebidas la mesera tomo la orden y se fue , el lugar era acogedor todo era de madera dándole un toque rustico y con recuadro de los platillos del local y paisajes de Italia)

Catherine.- te gusta la comida italiana

Kai.- un poco, vamos al punto de esta reunió no quiero que me cuentes la historia de tu vida solo la información

Catherine.- no pensaba contártela , pero será mejor empezar(al no escuchar objeción comenzó), bien como te abras dado cuenta mi bestia bits del tipo de oscuridad, mas específicamente domina la oscuridad y el viento , seria como el dragón de Tyson pero mas fuerte por el poder delas sombras, claro que eso no quiere decir que sea maligna, te explico esto para que logres entender el tema, bueno hay dos energías en este mundo la oscuridad y la luz las cuales están en equilibrio, lo que llamamos bestias bit son parte de ese equilibrio, pero en un principio no las bestias bit podían cambias de luz a oscuridad cuantas veces quería pero la bestia bit mas poderosa se dio cuenta que esto causaba un desequilibrio así que convoco a todas las bestias bit y les hizo elegir entre las dos fuerza, todos conocían la fuerza de la oscuridad pero le temían así quela mayoría escogió la luz , para no obligar a las bestias decidió repartir el poder y eso hizo quelas bestias bit de luz fueran débiles por separado pero fuertes juntas y las de oscuridad las hizo fuertes por separado pero debilites juntas

Kai.- la bestia bit mas poderosa

Catherine.- ella podía controlar las dos fuerzas al mismo tiempo mientras que las otras tenia que cambiar de una a otra, bien ya que te explique esta historia vamos al lo importante cuando estaba en la abadía antes de que me fuera se dieron cuenta de que tenia esa clase de bestia bit y a base de eso formularon un plan, el plan no es necesario que lo sepas pero te diré que era mas que dominar al mundo mas bien era someterlo hasta el punto que podían destruirlo

Kai.- que tiene que ver yo se lo del plan ya se llevo a cabo

Catherine.- eso no es del todo cierto ya que tuvieron que hacer cambios de ultimo momento gracias a que mi bestia bit no estaba y que tu te habías revelado, bien antes de que me fuera (en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por la mesera que traía sus bebidas, al entregársela se marcho)

Kai.- continúa

Catherine.- antes de que me fuera Boris me quito mi bestia bit para hacerle unos estudios yo estaba casi inconsciente pero gracias al poder de ella me pude recuperar para buscarla e irme de ahí , escapee y me dirigí al laboratorio, en ese lugar estaba mi bestia pero también el Black dranzer, espere a que se marcharan y entre en el laboratorio, saque mi bestia bit y empecé a investigar sobre esa extraña bestia, lo que había en la computadora es que no era un clon de dranzer como me lo dijo el señor diquenson años después , era mucho peor

Kai.- ¿Qué tanto? (que aun tenia la mirada sin asombro)

Catherine.- bien sobra decir que dranzer es la bestia bit mas poderosa, así que lo que estaba ahí no era un clon sacado del ADN de la bestia si no que habían logrado dividir las dos energías de dranzer

(Kai se le miraba una cara de asombro)

Catherine.- como vieron que la parte oscura de dranzer era mas poderosa decidieron darte la parte de luz para que practicaras con ella hasta que tuvieras edad para la parte oscura

Kai.- pero Black dranzer fue derrotado

Catherine.- lo se y esta débil pero necesita la parte de luz es por eso que adsorbe otras bestias pero nunca será saciado hasta que obtenga a dranzer

Kai.- Black dranzer nunca pudo adsorber a dranzer

Catherine.- y el plan no era que adsorbiera a dranzer no mientras fuera de luz

Kai.- pero mi abuelo

Catherine.- como dije tenían que hacer modificaciones pero el peligro esta latente ya que todas las piezas que antes no se tenían ya están en el tablero

Kai.- pero sino quieren que adsorba a dranzer que quieren con el

Catherine. Yo no he dicho que no quieran a dranzer, mas bien no quieren que su otra parte la adsorba siendo de luz

Kai.- y como piensan cambar eso

Catherine.- la única forma de de cambiara una bestia bit de luz a oscuridad es peleando con una bestia bit de oscuridad y perdiendo, claro que tiene que ser invocada al juego

Kai.- es por eso que no invocaste a darkanon

Catherine.- ese es uno de los motivos

Kai.- cual es el otro

Catherine.- ese es personal

Kai.- acaso no dijiste que me dirías todo lo que quisiera saber si ganaba la batalla, aunque me dejaras ganar

Catherine.- acaso eso te molesta

Kai.- si pero eso puede arreglarse con otra batalla fuera de este lugar

Catherine.- yo no peleo dos

Kai.- no aceptare excusas, pero ahora cual es el plan de ese viejo

Catherine.- creí que ya lo sabias

Kai.- solo se que es la manipulación de otras bestias bit, pero para ello necesita robarlas

Catherine.- no necesariamente, por que robar una bestia bit y esperar que un soldado se convierta en su dueño, si pueden atraparlos con todo y su guardián

Kai.- ¿Cómo podrían hacer eso?

Catherine.- aun no estoy muy segura pero la única posibilidad de que sus planes sean un éxito es que una bestia bit oscura convierta aun grupo de bestias bit de luz y al convertirse pueden ser manipuladas por el mismo ser y convertir a mas bestias bit, claro que eso causaría un desequilibrio un caos total

Kai.-y que es lo que no entiendes

Catherine.- como van a controlarlos el cambio no afecta a su guardián solo a la bestia, buena quizás se sienta raro pero eso pasara al acostumbrares

Kai.- y yo que tengo que ver en esto

Catherine.- tu eres el arma como controlas a dranzer también controlas a Black dranzer y sin dado caso dranzer se convierte en oscuridad y se une a su otra parte tu también tendrás el control de dark dranzer la bestia bit oscura mas poderosa del mundo el plan es sencillo mientras mas bestias bit se conviertan el, equilibrio de la fuerzas se debilita si ese equilibrio llega a romperse causaría el desequilibrio total y un caos

Kai.- por que querrían hacer eso si eso llegase a pasar ellos también se destruirían

Catherine.- por eso te necesitan si tu obtienes a dark dranzer tendrás el control de todas las bestias oscuras y como va la situación dentro de poco todas las bestias bit se convertirán en oscuras es cuestión de tiempo

Kai.- todavía estoy en sus planes todavía quieren usarme (en su irada se veía la ira reflejada)

Catherine.- cálmate, esto no pasara yo me encargare de eso pero solo te aviso para que estés prevenido

Kai.- prevenido para que crees que puedas detenerlos así no mas por que te lo propones

Catherine.- los voy a detener eso tenlo por seguro, y esta información no puede salir, así que no se lo digas a tus amiguitos

Kai.- hasta cuando seguirán ocultando esto

Catherine.- hasta que se den ordenes de lo contrario

Kai.- ¿el señor diquenson? ¿Por que me lo dijiste, si no confías en mí?

Catherine.- bien esto es para que te prepares y no vuelvas a caer en unas de sus trampas ya caíste dos veces , lograste zafarte y es algo impresionante pero no tiene que pasar otra vez por que no podrás zafarte esta vez, y te debo mi confianza (Kai la miro con extrañeza) no preguntes ( la camarera se dirigió a ellos)

Camarera.- ¿van a ordenar?

Catherine.- si por favor nos trae dos te

Camarera.- por supuesto de que serian los te

Catherine.- manzanilla

Camarera.- en seguida

(La camarera se retiro)

Catherine.- espero que no te moleste que haya ordenado por ti

Kai.- caí en su trapa solo una vez por que dices que fueron dos

Catherine.- por que fueron dos , en el primer campeonato era mas que obvio que al darte al Black dranzer tan fácilmente era una trampa pero lograste salir de ella y por que en verdad tienen suerte lograron ganar ese campeonato dado que tenían todo en contra excepto a un tonto con mucha suerte y sin una pisca de querer darse por vencido, pero en la pelea que tuviste con Brooklyn también era una trampa en la que también lograste salir solo por que dranzer es muy poderoso pero también tuvo algo que ver también con ese tonto que tiene mucha suerte(en ese momento traen el te)

Camarera.- ¿algo más?

Kai.-no

Catherine.- me puede traer un café

Camarera.- con mucho gusto algo de comer

Kai.-no

Catherine.- no por el momento le avisaremos si decidimos pedir algo

Camarera.- claro enseguida traigo su café

(Y la camarera se retiro de nuevo, la mirada de Kai esta algo perdido cosa que preocupo por un instante a Catherine hasta que Kai levanto la mirada ya recuperado de la noticia)

Kai.- me sorprende que el viejo siga con sus planes después de lo que paso

Catherine.- bien digamos que no se da por vencido si fuera para algo mas benéfico se le aplaudiría en vez de querer detenerlo

Kai.- cuando me diste el dispositivo el cual ya domino tendría una conversación con dranzer cosa que no ha pasado

Catherine.- ya sucederá después de la primera vez el te seguirá hablando créeme pero la primera es tardado y lo hará cuando menos lo esperes

Kai.-no lo creo

Catherine.- ese no es mi problema, lo que si te digo que será mejor que tomes el te

Kai.- tu también

Catherine.- no para mi es el café, te vi demasiado estresado así que….bueno todo lo que te dije debió ser demasiado interesante y pues tu conoces a tu abuelo nada d lo que te digo debió inquietarte

Kai.-lo conozco y ese es el punto por que me lo dices a mí que te dice que no se lo diré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad

Catherine.- confió en ti y en dranzer no te conozco lo suficiente pero lo que conozco de ti es que jamás dejarías que alguien te manipulara o usara para algo que no quieras

Kai.- si volter se enterara que el señor diquenson lo sabe que crees que hará

Catherine.- volter sabe que el señor diquenson esta enterado mas no le importa el señor diquenson no hará nada para detenerlo hasta que tenga las pruebas para detenerlo para siempre pero para cuando las consiga puede ser demasiado tarde y eso es lo que espera volter

Kai.- para que te quiere a ti

Catherine.- ya te dije solo un bestia bit de oscuridad puede trasformar a una de luz pero dranzer es muy poderoso por eso quieren una muy poderosa

Kai.- darkanon

Catherine.- después de dranzer siguen dos bestias bit muy poderosas dos dragones uno de luz y otro de oscuridad y es el dragón azul de Tyson y el mío así que darkanon el único que puede trasformar a dranzer a oscuridad y dragón el que lo puede regresar, es por eso que venció a Brooklyn pero también tuvo ayuda de las bestias de la luz, como dije las bestias bit de luz se unen las de oscuridad no lo necesitan

(La camarera trajo el café y se retiro, Catherine empezó a tomar su café mientras que Kai tomaba el te)

Kai.- no era necesario que me pidieras dos te

Catherine.- es para que te relajes después de todo aun faltan varios días pera que terminen estas vacaciones

Kai.- cuando termine todo empeorara

Catherine.- si abran peleadores alrededor del mundo que serán misteriosamente derrotados hasta el campeonato donde están reunidos los mejores una tentación que no pasara desapercibida para sus planes

(Los dos guardaron silencio mientras terminaban sus bebidas al terminar llamaron a la camarera, Kai pago aunque Catherine le insistiera que no pero al final salieron del restaurante y se encaminaron hacia el hotel)

Kai.- participaras en el campeonato, y trataras de detenerlos supongo

Catherine.- exacto

Kai.- no sabes en lo que te metes

(En ese momento alguien se les aparece en frente)

¿?.-exacto no sabe en lo que se mete


	11. problemas

(En ese momento alguien se les aparece en frente)

¿?.-exacto no sabe en lo que se mete

(En ese momento aparece Boris)

Boris.- joven Kai, señorita Catherine que conveniente verlos juntos aquí

(Catherine bajo la mirada por el pánico de ver a ese hombre ahí mientras la mirada de Kai se llenaba de odio)

Kai.- que haces aquí no te había visto después de que tu plan fracaso

Boris.- como ya te habrás dado cuenta los planes no fracasan solo son experimentos previos para medir al oponente y así tener como resultado el plan perfecto, y así obtener la victoria

Catherine.- eso no sucederá ustedes jamás van a obtener la victoria

Boris.- bien el señor volter mando por usted joven Kai y ya que la señorita Catherine esta presente al señor volter le encantara que usted también venga

Kai.- claro que no ella no ira

Boris.-eso no lo decide usted joven Kai además ella me pertenece a igual que usted su padre lo ordeno así

Catherine.- lo que haya ordenado mi padre ya no tiene valides

Boris.- claro que la tiene niños insolente ahora vengan con nosotros

Kai.- no, no dejare que me usen de nuevo

Boris.- sigues con ese pensamiento ya deberías estar acostumbrado tu fuste criado y entrenado para ser un arma cuando lo vas a entender solo eres un arma, que debe ser pulida y alistada para la batalla

Kai.-eso jamás

Boris.- pero acaso algo de lo que te dijo Catherine te hiso cambiar de idea

Catherine.- el no es un arma es una persona y ustedes no tienen derecho a tratarlo así

Boris.- claro que lo tenemos, y también teníamos derechos sobre ti asta que escapaste pero se te acabo, y joven Kai no deberías confiar en ella o en lo que te diga ella esta mas que dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de llevarnos la contra a nosotros a lo que es, si cualquier cosa no es verdad Catherine, como aquella vez

Catherine.- aquella vez que intentaron que yo venciera a Kai debilitándolo para la batalla

Boris.- si eso fue un grave error que pudimos detener

Catherine.-ustedes no detuvieron nada si hubiera sido por ustedes nos hubieran dejado morir

Boris.- dejar morir alas piensas mas importantes claro que no, pero ya habrá tiempo de destapar los viejos tiempos ahora vengan (en ese momento empezaron a venir veinte hombres bastantes fornidos, vestidos con trajes negros que se dirigían a su dirección)

Boris.- verán el señor volter los quiere de vuelta vivos pero puede que no en condiciones favorables apara ustedes ya que para nosotros simplemente habría que curarlos pero si no quieren volver ala experiencia del pasado que Catherine recordaras muy bien será mejor que vengan por las buenas

(Kai tomo la mano de Catherine y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible mientras llevaba Catherine tomada de la mano)

Kai.- tenemos que llegar al hotel lo más rápido posible

Catherine.- si ahí no creo que nos hagan algo, pero como llegaremos antes que ellos

Kai.- tu tendrás que ir al hotel yo los distraeré

Catherine.- son mas de diez hombre no podrás distraerlos a todos a demás nos quieren a los dos y u no puedes arriesgarte tanto

Kai.-yo se con quien me enfrento tu has estado lejos por bastante tiempo, pero yo puedo con eso o mas

Catherine.- abre estado lejos por mucho tiempo pero no olvido que más de veinte hombres contra uno no es bueno además de que no podrás escapar

(En ese momento entran a un callejón)

Kai.- mira niñita a menos de que quieras ir con esos hombres será mejor que me escuches no importa si voy al hotel o no si mi abulto quiere que vaya simplemente no se va a detener y yo puedo con esos hombres

Catherine.- no te hagas el rodo conmigo, no es conveniente que te atrapen recuerdas arma

Kai.- y que piensas que podamos hacer por que si no mal recuerdo también te quieren a ti que quieres que tengan todo lo que quieren si nos atrapa a los dos no vas a poder hacer nada

Catherine.-no quiero eso pero que te atrapen por ni no es una opción pero si queremos escapar hay que hacer un plan y necesitamos ayuda

Kai.- no necesitamos ayuda y tu te iras yo me encargo

Catherine.- cuando vas a dejar de intentar hacer las coas solo es menos arriesgado si tienes a alguien que te ayude

Kai.- involucrar a más gente

Catherine.- no a la gente que piensas

(Catherine saca el dispositivo que le dio Josef)

Catherine.- esto es para emergencias y creo que esto califica

Kai.- eso es para que te puedan ubicar y rescatar por si acaso estas en peligro pero no creo quesean tan rápido

Catherine.- bien hay que intentarlo (Catherine presiono el dispositivo)

Kai.- tenemos que salir no tardaran en encontrarnos, tienes que irte al hotel

Catherine.- no te dejare se lo que sucederá no puedes engañarme como a tus amiguitos y por eso no te dejare solo

Kai.- como quieras, pero si nos atrapan

Catherine.- se las consecuencias lo he sabido durante todo este tiempo se que eso es lo que quiere evitar pero no lo puedo evitar por mucho ese es el hombre que mas desprecio pero también es el hombre que despierta en mi un miedo el cual es difícil de controlar, pero no dejare que eso me venza

Kai.-bien cual es el plan

Catherine.- bien ya que Josef puede tardase un poco en venir tengo un plan para no ser atrapados

Kai.- ¿Cuál es?

Catherine.- los demolition boys tren teléfono no es así

Kai.-eso es en contra de las reglas

Catherine.- vamos los demolition boys no respetan las reglas hacen las suyas a menos de que sean las de volter o Boris

Kai.- si tren teléfono celular, pero no creo que nos ayuden

Catherine.- solo hay dos opciones o nos ayudan o nos entregan esperemos que sea la primera

(Kai la mira con escepticismo)

Catherine.- no ganamos nada con pensar negativamente en estas circunstancias es mejor contar con alguien

Kai- por que no llamamos a tus amigas

Catherine.- por que ellas no saben a lo que se enfrentan ellos si

Kai.-si y por eso no creo que nos ayuden

Catherine.- tenemos otra opción

Kai.- bien los llamare

Catherine.- te sugiero que hables con tala (Kai saca su teléfono y marca el numero que fue rápidamente contestado por tala)

Tala.- ¿Kai que ocurre por que no has vuelto?

Kai.- (dirigiéndose a Catherine) a esto te atiendes en llamarlos

Catherine.- date prisa ya vienen

Tala.- que pasa Kai habla

Kai.- estamos en problemas varios matones de mi abuelo nos acorralaron necesitamos que vengan a ay—dar—nos

Tala.- ¿donde están?

Kai.- cerca del restaurante italiano estamos a ocho cuadras del hotel en un callejón el restaurante esta a nueve

Tala.- en que demonios te metes Kai por que están ahí que no te conformaste con ir al parque vamos enseguida

(Tala colgó, al igual que Kai)

Kai.- bien ya esta pero si le hablemos a ellos por que el dispositivo

Catherine.- precaución

Kai.- hay que salir acercarnos mas al hotel (Kai se acerca al borde del callejón cuando vio que estaban lo bastante lejos Kai salió corriendo jalando a Catherine ya que todavía estaban tomados de las manos, pero los hombres se dieron cuenta y solo se escucho un disparo)


	12. ¿atrapados?

Catherine.- precaución

Kai.- hay que salir acercarnos mas al hotel (Kai se acerca al borde del callejón cuando vio que estaban lo bastante lejos Kai salió corriendo jalando a Catherine ya que todavía estaban tomados de las manos, pero los hombres se dieron cuenta y solo se escucho un disparo)

* * *

(Tala sale de su habitación con sus compañeros de equipo para ayudar a Kai y a Catherine)

Bryan.- ¿tala estas completamente seguro de lo que haces?

Tala.- claro que lo estoy

Bryan.- pero ayudarlos en estas circunstancias nos va a traer problemas muy serios

Tala.- Bryan si no quieres ir no vayas pero yo si voy, voy a ayudar a Kai, y más a Catherine

Bryan.- bien vamos a ayudar a tu pequeña hermana y al aburrido de Kai (tala, Spencer y Bryan se dirigen hacia la salida

* * *

(Catherine y Kai estaban en otro callejón Kai estaba sentado mientras que Catherine trataba de saber que tenia)

Catherine.- te dispararon, tengo que saber que tan grave es

Kai.- no es nada no fue una bala fue un dardo tranquilizador

Catherine.- cuanto tiempo va a pasar para que haga efecto

Kai.- si no me muevo puede ser asta una hora pero dado que tengo que hacerlo pueden ser 15 minutos cuando mucho

Catherine.- bien nos quedaremos aquí y tu no te muevas si nos atrapan es mejor que estés consiente

Kai.- creo que este seria el momento perfecto para que te fueras

Catherine.- y dejarte solo y apunto de estar inconsciente olvídalo además no creo que me dejen ir tan fácilmente

Kai.- me quieren a mí

Catherine.- silencio ya te dije que no te dejaría no importa lo que digas entendido

Kai.- como quieras tu estas en mas peligro que yo

Catherine.- buen intento pero como tu no me pueden convencer tan fácil mente

(Kai y Catherine guardaron silencio cuando escucharon pasos que se acercaban, Catherine por reacción apretó mas las manos y Kai se dio cuenta que aun seguían tomados de la mano)

Kai.-*piensa Kai que vas hacer distraerlos y empujarla para que se vaya, ella no tiene que meterse pero es tan terca, pero por que aun la tengo conmigo y la tome de la mano puede decirle que corriera y así no tendría ese problema pero por que cuando le digo que se vaya me da, no concéntrate tendrás que acabar con ellos *

Catherine.- *bien Catherine en que te metiste esta vez estas aquí a punto de ser capturada con Kai que tiene en su organismo un tranquilizante que puede ser efecto en cualquier momento, pero tenias que meterte en estos problemas ahora como vas a salir, bien estuve entrenado estos años pero estoy fuera de practica, pero es de noche y darkanon es mas fuerte de noche puede ayudarme*

(Los pasos estaban muy seca casi apunto de llegar con ellos cuando se escucha un auto que va a toda velocidad da una vuelta que ase rechinar las llantas parándose en la entrada del callejón en eso abren la puerta y es tala)

Tala.- rápido suban (Kai y Catherine acataron la orden y subieron lo mas rápido posible ya adentro Catherine cerro la puerta y Bryan quien conducía salió lo mas rápido posible de ahí tan rápido que las ruedas rechinaban al dar la vuelta ya después de haberse alejado bastante de sus perseguidores pudieron hablar)

Tala.- ¿¡en que diablos se metieron!?

Catherine.- bien volter mando a recoger a Kai pero ya que soy una fugitiva Boris quería matar dos pájaros de un tiro llevándome a mi también pero no hay tiempo a Kai le dispararon un dardo tranquilizante

Bryan.- enserio y tienes el dardo quizás sea veneno

Catherine.- ¡¿veneno?!

Bryan.- puede ser

Kai.- no lo creo no me quieren muerto

Bryan.- bueno quizás te dispararon y ellos tienen el antídoto y si no vas con ellos morirás

Kai.- prefiero morir

Catherine.- no digas eso estas muy cerca de liberarte de ese viejo y te vasa rendir casi cumples 18 casi eres libre

Tala.- bien tienes el dardo o no

(Kai abre su mano libre mostrando el dardo y se lo da a tala, tala lo toma y lo examina)

Tala.- tranquilo no es un dardo de veneno pero si te va a provocar sueño así que podrías dormir hasta mañana

Catherine.- eso esta mejor

Kai.- ¿por que vinieron? (la pregunta cayo por sorpresa para los demolition boys)

Tala.- vamos Kai pensaste que te dejaríamos solo en una situación así

Kai.- si

Tala.- pues no

(Catherine bajando la mirada)

Catherine.- si pero se que se meterán en problemas peores por haberlo hecho y la verdad lamento haberlos llamado pero, no, no tengo excusa yo vine aquí para ayudarlos no ser una carga en verdad lo lamento

Tala.- tranquila te dijimos que te íbamos ayudar y eso es lo que vamos hacer como dijiste ya casi somos libres

Catherine.- si "ya casi somos libres" (Catherine no cambio su expresión de tristeza cosa que no paso desapercibida por Kai)

Kai.-*maldito sedante despierta Kai despierta *(pese a los intentos de Kai por despierta los ojos le pesaban cada vez mas)

Catherine.-ya casi se me olvida tala me puedes prestar tu celular

Tala.- claro a quien llamaras

Catherine.- a mi mayordomo active un dispositivo de localización de emergencia por si acaso éramos (tala le dio el teléfono y ella empezó a marcar) capturados pero como no fuimos capturados tengo que avisarle a que no venga

Tala.- pero si el viene estarás mas protegida

Catherine.- si pero no quiero alamar a mi equipo no hasta que salgamos de esta isla si salimos de aquí ellas estarán mas protegidas

Bryan.- por que te molestas en tener ese tipo de protección de seguro si los hubiera acorralado tú les hubieras dado una paliza a todos

Catherine.- si bien he entrenado durante todo este tiempo pero creo que estoy fuera de practica como para enfrentarme a mas de diez hombres que aparte tienen armas con sedantes (en eso Catherine se concentra en la llamada)

Catherine.- Josef

Josef.- señorita Catherine me tenia muy preocupado su dispositivo se acciono pensé que estaba en peligro pero no se preocupe ya vamos en camino

Catherine.- no te alarmes Josef gracias a unos amigos logramos salir pero te importaría mandar a tres hombres de tu mas intima confianza no quiero arriesgar a mi equipo

Josef.- será un placer señorita Catherine mandare a los mejores hombres

Catherine.- se discreto no quiero que las otras o nadie que este aquí se den cuenta de ello

Josef.- por supuesto señorita Catherine

Catherine.- bien adiós Josef no vemos en unos días

Josef.- cuídese señorita y venga pronto aquí estará a salvo

Catherine.- si adiós

(Colgó el teléfono y se lo dio a tala, con la velocidad de Bryan no tardaron en llegar a hotel cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que Kai se había quedado dormido)

Catherine.- ¿por cierto de donde consiguieron este carro?

Bryan.- pues no fue fácil tuvimos que esperar a que pasara un taxi pero como se tardaba mucho lo bajamos y tome el volante, pero tranquila le dimos el dinero y le dijimos que tendría el auto devuelta solo que viniera al parque y el carro estaría a la vuelta de el

Catherine.- bien solo quiero darles las gracias y ya que Kai esta dormido supongo que también en nombre de el pero no se lo digan ya que se enojaría por tal atrevimiento

Tala.-no es problemas solo que no se metan en más problemas

Catherine.- eso va hacer imposible

Tala.- bien pero pídenos ayuda si no puedes resolverlos

Catherine.- bien, hermanito

Tala.- si bien será mejor que llevemos a Kai a su habitación, Bryan lleva el auto al lugar acordado y Spencer ayúdame con Kai

(Tala se baja del taxi al igual que Spencer Catherine se intenta bajar cuando se da cuenta que Kai no ha soltado su mano y al verlo lo demás se quedan extrañados)

Bryan.- ¿por que Kai te esta?....

Catherine.-por nada (con mucho cuidado al principio trato de quitarla pero al no ver resultado lo intento sin cuidado logrando sacar la mano)

(Después de ver eso se quedaron con la duda y la respuesta de Catherine no ayudo)

Tala.- me debes explicaciones

Catherine.- si esta bien

Tala.- te parece que después de que dejemos a Kai hablamos

Catherine.- mientras no vayamos a ningún restaurante

Tala.-trato hecho

(Tala y Spencer cogieron a Kai y lo llevaron hasta su habitación ya era un poco tarde así que no había nade en los pasillos, Catherine los siguió hasta que pusieron a Kai en la cama)

Catherine.- ¿va estar bien?

Bryan.- por supuesto

Tala.- vamos hablar, Spencer quédate con el (tala y Catherine salieron al pasillo hasta el elevador bajaron hasta la cocina del hotel ahí no había nadie así que podían platicar)

Catherine.- ¿que quieres saber?

Tala.- ¿que hablaste con Kai?

Catherine.- lo que sabia del plan

Tala.- ¿sabes mucho sobre eso?

Catherine.- lo necesario para poder defenderme

Tala.- ¿alguien más sabe el plan?

Catherine.- si te refieres que si mis compañeras saben el plan no, no lo saben

Tala.- bien no esta bien que ellas o cual quiera de aquí se den cuenta

Catherine.- se darán cuenta en algún momento eso es inevitable si los planes siguen así

Tala.- ¿y por que los persiguen?

Catherine.- como ya te lo había explicado escape de la abadía y el señor diquenson me ayudo para mantenerme alejada de ella y de volter, cosa que debió hacerlo enojar y encontrarme con mi viejo maestro y que el me reconociera no fue bueno entiendes

Tala.- claro el iba por Kai te encontró y también quería llevarte matar dos pájaros de un tiro tener las dos piezas que faltaban en su plan

Catherine.- si las dos piezas perdidas fueron encontradas de aquí en adelante comienza el juego

Tala.- ¿por que aparecer en estas circunstancias?, ¿por que no esperar?

Catherine.- si me esperaba iba hacer peor mucho peor tengo que detenerlos

Tala.- pero si tú no estabas no podían hacerlo y si pudieran hacerlo sin ti ya lo habrían hecho

Catherine.- claro que si o no te has preguntado por que tanta movilización

Tala.- pero fallaría como siempre

Catherine.- y volverían a intentarlo una y otra vez así que hay que detenerlos de una vez por todas

Tala.- eso no es posible si los detenemos esta vez lo volverán a intentar

Catherine.- eso seria probable si es que volvieran a tener las herramientas pero sabes que solo tiene esta oportunidad y ellos lo saben por eso vine por que va hacer la última batalla

Tala.- y que te hace pensar que en verdad lograremos ganar

Catherine.- por que siempre he vivido en la oscuridad y se como enfrentarla

Tala.- y si no es suficiente

Catherine.- hay que arriesgarse, bien tala yo me tengo que ir a dormir pero te agradezco lo que hiciste se cuanto podrá costar esto pero te lo recompensare lo prometo

Tala.- tranquila mientras te cuides y te mantengas alejada de Kai esta bien

Catherine.- no puedo prometértelo por que esto va hacer peligroso y en segunda tengo una promesa que cumplir recuerdas siempre estar cerca del el y protegerlo

Tala.- si desde ese día, lo recuerdo, y selo haz dicho

Catherine.- no por el momento no es correcto tiene mucho que asimilar, hasta mañana

(Catherine se encamino hasta el elevador y subió a su habitación mientras que tala se quedo en la cocina)

Tala.- no puedes arriesgarte así y lo sabes, sabes las consecuencias si te atrapan y peor si no lo hacen por eso escapaste por que regresar si podría significar la muerte para cumplir una estúpida promesa bien será mejor que yo también haga una y es la de protegerte eres mi hermana y debo de protegerte, ya te perdí una vez no volverá a pasar


End file.
